


White Knight, Black Heart

by DisturbingVision



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Bloodlust, Brief Outlaw Queen, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is the princess and heir to the White kingdom and is in love. However it's not the status that Snow and Charming disapprove of, but rather that their daughters secret lover is a woman. Watching her first love perish at the hands of her mother Emma vows to destroy everything they hold dear.  Leaving that life behind Emma embraces the darkness within and allowing herself  second chance at love with none other than The Evil Queen. Together they shall have their vengeance turning the once White kingdom crimson with rivers of blood and taking everything they have, including their second child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Love

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the best summery but I hope it works. Technically my first OUAT fanfic but it is the first lengthy one I will be writing so yeah wish me luck. Hope you lie it.

_“They’ve taken everything!!” the Champion shouted using magic to send three guards caught in its direction into the stone walls of the palace, “I will make them suffer for what they’ve done.” the feral growl brought shivers of fear, pride, and vengeance to each man and woman standing in their ranks._

_Looking up to the blood red sky the White Knight swore on the Queen’s life that the self-righteous princess and idiot husband would pay for a crime darker than even the Evil Queen could have committed, “Bring me the child of Snow White for they shall suffer the same fate as our Queen.”_

* * *

**3 Years Ago…**

 

Metal against metal the two sparring stood their ground, eyes studying the other for any weakness in their defenses, but none were to be found. Thrust for thrust the two were evenly matched, and though her mother disapproved of the boyish antics she prefered over that of etiquette, dresses, and playing woman to any prince that though themselves more than man enough for her Emma White. First born and rightful heir to the White Kingdom meant she had to live up to her family’s name however she had other interests in mind; namely the woman right in front of her.

Green eyes studied the lithe form before her. For a while now the princess had known no man would be able to affect her the way this woman had. They trained together (in secret lest Snow find out) but the two knew each other more than themselves it seemed. It started slow as friendship then grew into something more over long chats and brief touches that then led to kisses and a secret relationship. The womans form was incredible, nimble, fierce, and godly. Every feature of her body was accentuated with each movement and Emma’s eyes could not help but rake over her girlfriends body.

The other woman noticed the princess’ mistake taking advantage of the girls distraction and disarming her putting her blade to the blondes chest. Sapphire met emerald in a lusty duel of desire.

“Sophie,” Emma whispered as the brunette slid her blade to tear the loose blouse away from the taut stomach she knew lay beneath it. Smiling Sophie dropped her blade quickly moved to the blonde and pulled their lips together. Teeth, tongue, and lips clashed roughly knowing full well there’d be busses the next day.

“Emma,” Sophie moaned as the blonde slid her hand into her girlfriends trousers already feeling the slick arousal coating her fingers as she journeyed further.

Enjoying the effect she had over the other Emma pulled Sophie closer so her hot breath danced on her ear, “I will no longer hold back Soph. I can’t.” her voice was laced with desire as two fingers thrust into the brunette, “I know you don’t want to defile me like you believe you will, but I promise you I want you too.” she finished by biting down on the girls earlobe eliciting a small whimper of approval.

“Oh, god…”

“Emma’s fine,” the blonde rasped not relenting on her assault of pleasuring the girl feeling the nails of said woman digging into her bare back, “Now just let go.” and with that Sophie tumbled over the edge burying her head on the taller womans shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure.

Coming down from her high Sophie let out a whine of displeasure feeling the loss of skilled hands within her, “That was…” a smile plastered her face in the aftermath of post coitial bliss, “Better than warm apple pie right out of the oven.”

Chuckling the princess licked the two fingers covered in the women's arousal, “And you taste better too,” the blonde smiled cockily before pecking her girlfriend on the lips, “Now what do you say we go find a nice shaded area and do some more of this?”

“I couldn’t have had any better idea myself.” the brunette agreed taking Emma’s offered hand. Little did the two know of the eyes watching them leave deeper into the forest. Turning away from his Highness the huntsman turned away from them headed back to the castle to inform the queen of this...development.

* * *

Snow White sat atop her throne listening to the people and their concerns considering that her twenty year old daughter had not yet taken a husband considering most girls were married off at eighteen or younger.

“Your Majesty is it not time to stop coddling her and do what needs to be done to ensure or land still prospers?” on of the minor lords of the land spoke as respectfully as he could.

“We are taking action as we speak Lord Hall, and please refrain from speaking of this any further.”

Bowing his head low the Lord sat back down waiting for another to speak as many usually did during these meetings. Before anyone else could do so however the royal Huntsman entered the hall bowing his head as he made his way to his queen, “Your Majesty I have news.”

Hearing the tone in her most trusted allies voice Snow dismissed the hall, “I’m sorry to cut this month’s meeting short however I am required somewhere else at the moment. Thank you for coming and safe journey to you all on your way back home.”

Waiting before every lord and lady moved from the hall Snow finally turned to the man, “So, what did you find?”

“She is sleeping with a soldier. A woman soldier.”

Growling at the knowledge the usually understanding White Queen gripped the armrests of her throne, “And where are they?”

“They went somewhere more private your Majesty. I would have stopped them but you only said to follow and confirm your suspicions.”

“You did well my friend,” Snow said with a frown, “perhaps too well.”

Knowing the disgust Snow has for such beings like her daughter and the soldier Graham only waited in silence before breaking it, “And what shall you do?”

“I shall give her a choice. Marry Prince Bealfire, or leave my Kingdom.”

* * *

Lying on her back Emma pulled Sophia closer into her side lazily drawing patterns over her bare arms, “I love you,” she quietly admitted beneath a canopy of trees.

Blue eyes shot up meeting those of deep forest green, “I love you too.” The admission from both left them smiling happier than either had ever been, “But your mother will never accept us…”

“Then we will run away together.” Emma spoke as if it were the only logical option in the world.

“What?”

Studying her lovers face Emma caressed the brunettes cheek, “I’ve never wanted to be a princess: I hate dresses, detest most princes, would rather sword fight than needle point, and wear armor and defend someone worthy rather than sit on my ass protected by walls that are truly a prison.” she spoke with such conviction and honesty that Sophie could only stare in awe, “And I would give it all up for you.”

“Then we run.” the blue eyed woman agreed.

“Tonight then. Meet me here with whatever you need, but nothing more,” the princess smiled pecking her on the lips before rolling fully on top of her lover, “Now let’s have some fun before we go.” and leaned back in for another passionate kiss.

* * *

Emma snuck back into her room, via window, quickly divesting herself of the leather trousers and ruined blouse before opening her wardrobe filled with frilly pink, purple, and ungodly bright yellow dresses along with some floral ones her mother had picked out. _Ugh, I think I would rather wear the color of vomit rather than these monstrosities._ The princess thought pulling out the least one she considered hideous and putting it on before stepping out into the halls.

Walking the halls with her chin held high and looking ever the good princess she acted Emma felt a certain shift in the air as a feeling of dread fell over her. It’s a feeling that sometimes happened when something bad was going to happen and the blonde woman could not help but fear it would interfere with her plans that night. _And here I thought loving someone would be as easy as Snow and Charming._ she mused beside herself trying to shake the feeling, but as she came nearer to her mother and fathers chambers that feeling only increased. Hearing voices coming from the other side though, rather loud ones at that, the blonde stopped curious as to what went on behind closed doors.

“She can’t be like that James!” Snow cried out in anger, “She cannot be with a woman like that,” the spite in her voice only made Emma wince.

“My love perhaps it is just a faze to get our attention. She has always wanted it from us and though we freely gave it there are things we may not have addressed.” Charming commented calmly; the complete opposite of Snow.

“Maybe the Evil Queen has cursed her in some way,” the Queen hypothesized, “and maybe Emma does enjoy the company of men, but just doesn’t know it.”

Chin quivering listening to her parents speak of her as though she had no free will Emma backed away from the door needing a friend more than anything in the world right now. However in the castle she was a princess; trapped and alone. Retreating to the dinin hall to await her parents arrival Emma knew tonight would be either the start of something great or a disaster written in tragedy.

Only a few moments later was the young royal joined by her parents, their expressions loving and full of care; it made Emma want to weep. _All they ever talk about is finding true love. Finding love in general and then they think love can only be between a man and woman._ The blonde knew their story, and sometimes asked of that of the Evil Queen’s but all she received were shouts of anger and disgust. They hated her, without reason was what the princess was beginning to believe. Then again she could see the grey area whereas her doting parents could only see black and white.

“Good evening mother,” she kissed the raven haired woman on the cheek smiling trying to hide her uneasiness, “father.” she repeats the actions.

“Emma,” Snow smiles though it doesn’t reach her eyes, “We have something to discuss later on.”

FUCK!!! she screamed within, “Very well.”

“And how are you this evening my princess?” her father asked.

Thinking over what to say a few choice things came to mind: _Oh I’m peachy knowing that you think I’m some sort of abomination because I do not love men the way mother loves you. Also I’m fucking one of the soldiers in your army and well I can say it’s wonderful to be in love. Oh yes, and before I forget I hope you two can remove your heads from your asses long enough to see that I’m happy._ Rather than voice what she truly wanted to announce however she simply went with, “Well, and the two of you?”

“We are fine as well darling,” Snow spoke making her way to the table and sitting beside James who sat at the tables head.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Yes, and now what we are going to talk about-” just as the Queen was about to inform their daughter of what was going on two guards leading Sophie in chains entered the hall.

Eye’s widening in fear Emma went rigid, “Mother, father what’s going on?” her voice nearly a whisper as green eyes locked with blue.

“Sophie is a traitor to the crown,” she offered as if it were the most obvious answer to the princess’ question.

Rising from her seat Emma tried to move towards her lover but was stopped by two more guards that stepped away from their posts, “But she is innocent!” Emma cried trying to make them believe her.

“So she did not touch you in any way?” James came to stand next to his still sitting wife as the two watched their daughter crumble.

“I-” what was she to say? She already knew what they thought of her o what was the point in hiding it? “I love her.”

Sighing James looked at her sadly as though he had no control for what was coming next, “Emma, my little girl, you cannot love a woman. If she were a man and a soldier I’d have no qualms but…” Snow trailed off with tears in her eyes gazing at the little girl she once loved.

“So it’s because she’s a woman!?” Emma spit angrily drawing a sword off the guards ready to defend herself, “Or is it because you’re a piece of work that can’t accept that people fall in love no matter race or gender or even where they’re from?”

“I will not have you be like her!” The Queen raised her voice and all stood still; she never raised it unless The Evil Queen was mentioned, “I will not let you become like that witch!”

“Just because I love Soph doesn’t mean I’m like her-”

“There is a way out,” James interjected before things became bloody, “Just hear us out please?”

Never loosening her grip on the blade Emma watched as Charming crossed to her placing his loving hands on her shoulders, “Emma, renounce this love of Sophie and marry Prince Bealfire. It’s the only way to break whatever evil has been cast upon you to love women like a man loves a woman.

Grinding her teeth Emma made a choice in that moment. _Lose love to everything they want me to be or fight for what is mine? Have they learned nothing themselves?_ “You taught me many things in life,” she whispered lowering her head knowing full well the consequences of her coming actions, “And one of those was that love is the most powerful thing of all,” her eyes dart to Sophie giving her a slight nod only her lover could detect, “And to never let it go. So no I will not give it up!” With a flurry of movement Emma cut Charming deep on his arm next turning her attentions to the guards.

Each one was covered in armor and compared to the dress she wore Emma knew what the most likely outcome of it all would be, but it did not stop her from trying. As the four left her lover unattended the princess smirked watching the brunet take the pin from her hair to pick the locks holding her hands together. Turning her attention back to the four men surrounding her the blonde smiled, “Shall we dance?” she laughed before lunging at them. Each strike was met with equal standing but also reserved since she was their princess. Taking into account their weakness Emma used it against them always making sure to charge harder and harder.

Dropping to a kneel Emma sliced her blade in the area behind the knee that wasn’t protected on one of the guards; crimson red spilled against white metal, and for something so simple it brought a sick sense of joy out in the woman who’d drawn it. Just the sight of it alone was enough to drive her mad with excitement. One down three to go, and Sophie was finally free picking up the wounded guards daggers she joined her lover in battle.

The two stood back to back watching as the three closed in on them, “If we make it out of here alive remind me to thank you,” Sophie smiled.

“Believe me I will,” she shot back while blocking an incoming swing Emma sidestepped ringing the hilt down on the mans head knocking him out spinning around just as Sophie killed her own attacker only to see none other than her mother with Charming’s sword in hand directing it towards the brunette.

In that moment time stopped then sped up again as Sophie’s beautiful blue eyes faded as the light left her body and metal protruded from her chest. Anger. Anger was all she felt in that moment. She had spared the lives of the guards only injuring them knowing they had loved ones, but her mother killed without reason. Yelling in rage Emma sunk her blades thought the heart of three men that lay unconscious, “You thought me like _her_? well congradu-fucking-lations you bitch I am and I wouldn’t change a thing!” Emma snarled wiping the warm blood from her blade onto her hands then ran to Sophie who her mother had left to bleed.

“I’m- I’m sorry love-” the brunette whispered reaching for her lovers cheek as the blonde cradled her in her arms.

Shaking with so many emotions Emma held in her tears, “I can’t let you go. Not now,” she whispered resting her forehead on that of the women's dieing in her arms, “I love you.”

“And I you princess,” the brunette chuckled knowing Emma hated the title.

“Don’t leave me,” she begged not caring for the guards that entered the hall surrounding them, “I need you.”

Wheezing Sophia wrapped a hand around Emma’s neck beckoning her to her lips one last time, “I will always love you , but you still have time. This world is filled with many loves and I was but the first, and you have so much love to give.” Sophie tried to get her lover to understand, “Just promise me something...”

“Anything.” Emma replied through her own strangle words knowing her lover had little time left.

“Love ag-” before the words were finished Sophie’s eyes closed and all breathing, strained or otherwise, stopped. Emma’s lover, friend, and confidant was gone never to return to this plane of existence.

Letting out a shaken breath Emma’s heart surged with anger and want for vengeance. Gently laying her lovers body down the blonde rose from the floor glaring daggers at her mother, “If you expect me to change then you should kill me now because I will _not_ change for anyone and if you try to force me I shall kill each and every last one of you until I too am a corpse in the ground.”

Keeping her gaze locked with her disappointment of a daughter Snow turned to check on Charming who was being tended to, “Take her to the dungeons, my daughter and your former princess has committed treason against the crown, its people, and family.”

Jaw clenched Emma would not give her mother the satisfaction of an execution. No, tonight she was leaving. Allowing herself to be escorted outside the princess bid her time and swearing vengeance against all who followed Snow White and James. _I will have my revenge if it’s the last thing I do_. She swore smirking at the two before leaving with the guards.

 

 


	2. Escape from the White Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being imprisoned Emma makes her escape with help from a friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos and Comments. They really made my day, and I know I said chapter 2 would be out about Sunday I had some free time considering all my finals are done!!! Any way I hope you like this one as much as the last.

Blood. Sticky, coppery, wet crimson caked her hands still as the princess walked the length of her cage biding her time. The locks were simple to pick since she’d done it so many times before when Sophie taught her how too. Sophie. That name, that woman, and her blood stained Emma’s hands and clothes though it was Snow that killed her. Sophie’s blood was on her hands.

“I need it off,” she whispered and began scrubbing at her hands running them down the length of her dress. Anything to get it off, “I need it off.” she repeated never stopping her hands. Once most of it was off the blonde was able to calm herself though her breathing was still somewhat ragged she could now think clearly and plan her escape.

Walking over to the bars dead green eyes surveyed the halls. Two guards were stationed at her cell while three others patrolled the hall up and down. Sadly she couldn’t see how many were actually there, but as she clenched the metal bars all Emma could think of was melting the metal in her hands wanting to feel the freedom from her cage in which she’s been all her life. So deep in the feeling of wanting to be free she didn’t notice the bars melt under her hands and was abruptly brought out of thought by one of the guards clanging on one of the bars.

“Get back girly or else you get no food.”

Scoffing Emma reluctantly let go of the bars, “Are you sure you can’t choke on it first? I’m sure you’d like to swallow something more than your own cock for a change asshole.”

“And from what I ‘ear you could use a good man to right your wrongs,” he chuckled eyeing her with a disgusting glint in his eye.

Not backing away from his gaze Emma stood her ground smirking, “Like you’d ever be man enough for me.”

“Why you little-” A growl from the end of the hall stopped his arms from moving through the bars, “Lady Red. What brings you here?”

“I am giving my friend her last meal,” the brunette spoke moving down the hall with a tray in her hands, “And besides she may be a prisoner but until your queen announces otherwise she’s still the princess. To lay a hand on her is to commit one of the greatest felonies of this kingdom.” Stopping in front of the cell Red looked at the two guarding the door, “Open it and leave us. If she tries to escape you’ll be the first to know.”

“But-” a flash of yellow eyes had them unlocking the bars and backing away quickly, “Very well. We’ll just be...over there,” he pointed down the hall.

Never veering her gaze from the guards Emma didn’t even flinch when Red was only a foot from her looking at her expectantly, “So are you here to tell me I’m like the Evil Queen as well?” the blonde crossed her arms eyes challenging the other.

Pursing her lips the brunette considered her next words, “No. I’m here to say that you have the right to love whoever you want. As long as you know they love you back it’s enough.”

Snorting the blonde turned her back, “Well that’s nice to know now.” Emma growled wishing she were dead or better yet throttling Snow and her imbecile of a husband.

Looking at her goddaughter with sympathy and extraordinarily understanding of all things Red placed the tray of food down on the girls cot before bringing her into a hug, “There’s a dagger in the loaf of bread, once out head to the stables inside you’ll find Tonitrus and your saddle bag, it will be filled with things you’ll need for your journey.”

Realising she wouldn’t have to raise the alarm like she’d thought Emma hugged her friend closer, “Thank you, but you still do realise I want her dead yes?”

All Red could do was nod. Though her and Snow had been friends for years the werewolf could never understand Snow’s hypocrisy to love, “And I shall defend her with all I am even if it means betraying the one I love.”

Pulling out of the embrace the princess ducked her head trying to remain calm and collected as she was with the guards, “I could take a message to her if you like,” she offered. It was the least she could do for the unexpected help she was receiving.

Smiling Red rubbed Emma’s shoulder, “Are you sure? Even if it means entering the Dark Kingdom and palace?”

Snapping her head up learning of the location Emma considered her options, “Put a letter in the bag before you go to bed and she’ll get it in a few days time; I promise.”

Pulling her in for one last hug Red let tears flow from her eyes, “Thank you. I haven't been able to send anything for quite sometime since your mother increased the border patrol's.”

“I may have lost mine, but you shall not lose yours due to my mother.” Emma swore letting the older woman go, “Now go before they suspect anything. I don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Turning back to the door Red looked over her shoulder to get the last glimpse of the princess. _No. Emma. Just Emma._ she reminded herself, “Good luck.”

* * *

Once Red had left Emma sat down on the cot beside the tray of food. A loaf of bread taking up most of it length wise was heavy from hiding the metal weapon within. Tearing it open she inspected the blade: it was light, sharp, and very concealable, perfect for what she was about to do really. All she had to do was time it right.

Slowly dragging her feet to the caged cell Emma put on her best innocently coy look she could muster without gagging now that her plan was in motion, “Excuse me sir?” her sweet voice filled the silence.

“Yes?”

“Would you not like to test your theory on me?”

Grinning at her come on the guard feigned no knowledge of what she spoke, “And what theory would that be my dear?”

Looking into his ever darkening eyes Emma swore she would rather eat a million poisoned apples that be in this position but alas she needed to get the keys somehow and if flirting was the way to do it then so be it, “Well I was thinking…”

“Yes?” he breathed his body so close to the bars that the blonde had to fight the urge to back away; reaching out while his eyes were on her and take the keys off his belt.

“There’s a cot in here and it’s cold in here, so I was wondering maybe if you’d like to get me a blanket.”

Huffing in frustration the guard pushed her away from the bars, “Don’t toy with me girl. You won’t like the outcome,” he growled watching her smirk in triumph.

Raising her hands in mock defeat Emma moved back to the cot hough her gaze never faltered from her intended target. All she had to do now was wait, and when the guard finally shut his eyes oblivion will welcome him into a dark embrace. Laying on the cot consumed in shadow Emma played with the dagger seeing as how neither guard seemed too interested now that she wasn’t putting herself out there. Running a finger down its edge pale skin broke open drawing blood. Sucking on the crimson liquid the blonde looked to her captors seeing that both were asleep on chairs, “And they wonder why prisoners get the jump on them,” she mumbled rising from the cot and ready to execute her plan.

Gently stepping across the dirty floor green eyes watched each man as their chests rose and fell with each breath. Stepping up to the bars her body pushing fully against the rusted metal Emma reached for the nearest guard clamping her free hand over his mouth and slicing across his neck with the other before another breath could pass his lips. The sound of flesh against the weapon made her giddy with a joy many would find sick, but not her. Not Emma. Swiping her hand over the warm liquid that spilled from the dead man's throat the blonde looked at the glistening liquid. Even in the darkest places it still shone in what little light thrived in the darkness. Leaving him to be found she then stepped to the next one repeating the previous actions, but this time driving the blade into the mans neck to watch him squirm in pain.

“This could have been avoided,” she whispered in a reverent tone, “But I cannot be held accountable for my actions today. No your death was caused by Snow White. Remember that as you drift into deaths arms and allow your family to be left alone.” as his body stilled Emma smiled at her work and even reveled in the warmth from the blood on her hands. Walking up to the key door Emma pulled out the ring of keys she’d confiscated and let herself out.

Exiting the cell the blonde looked up and down the hall watching as guards still walked her presence not even noticed. With the first part of her plan complete the princess went cell to cell unlocking each one and never stopping. So far her plan was coming together and chaos ensued as each prisoner held for crimes both great or small filled the dungeons with cries of freedom. As the chaos increased her plan bloomed into fruition. Able to blend with the crowd Emma was able to weave through the constant growing mix of prisoners and guards until she finally made it outside.

Under the night sky filled an ocean of stars lit her path. With most of the guards distracted Emma would be able to make her way to the stables without interruption. However fate could be a cruel mistress and on this night she seemed to be dealing it in spades. Not ten feet from the dungeons doors a man in royal arms caught her.

“You there stop!” he shouted running in her direction.

Standing her ground Emma wielded the dagger defensively in hand watching his very approach for  sign of weakness, “And who are you to order me around?”

Smirking at the women's brashness the man chuckled, “Prince Bealfire of the Desert Isles, and you princess were to be my bride.”

Baring her teeth with a feral growl the blonde stalked up to the prince and spit in his face, “And glad I am to be rid of you!” she shouted slicing at the thin material where elbow met forearm, “Now be gone or die. Though from what I hear from your lands I’d be doing many women a favor for gutting you like the pig you are.”

Filling with rage the prince drew his own blade ignoring the debilitating wound as blood slid down his arm, “You’d be grateful to end up in my bed you bitch, and believe me you’d be begging for more by the time it’s over.” he informed reveling in the way Emma’s eyes darkened with rage before charging him.

Blocking each strike Emma backed the man into a corner before disarming him, and only with a dagger, “And here I thought princes were meant to be manly. Guess I was told wrong,” she sneered pressing the tip of her weapon under his chin slowly pushing it in.

Gulping with fear the prince expected to die, but instead of death he felt the dagger move from his neck and into his eye, “I would kill you but death is too kind. Men like you deserve to suffer and who knows maybe you will die from an infection to the eye.” the blonde laughed pulling the blade out along with the hazel eye pierced causing the man to faint from the pain.

Leaving him to bleed where he lay the princess left all distractions behind and finally made it to her horse who as Red said was ready and saddled to go. Approaching her steed Emma held out her hand and Tonitrus nuzzled it fondly, “It’s time we leave boy. There is nothing for us here.” she smiled running her fingers through his mane affectionately. Removing her hand Emma made her way to the side of the horse and climbed on before spurring him into the night and away from the chaos that still held the attention of the royals and all their men.

For hours Emma rode into the night and many miles had passed with each hoof that beat the ground. By sunrise the two had journeyed many miles, taken in the natural beauty of the kingdom, and have seen the poverty stricken villages her mother claimed prospered. _And yet she is still loved by many. Despicable._ However now she stood at the boundary. Just one more step and she’d be free. Free from the duty placed upon her at birth and most importantly free to be who she truly was: she is Emma once daughter of the White Queen now darkened from betrayal and out for blood. Making her choice both she and Tonitrus entered the Dark Kingdom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me know what you think? Was it better, so so, or not enough as the first chapter. I'd really like to know, but if it was for the lack of action/blood I can already promise you that there's more in the next chapter. If that wasn't it let me know please. Anyway see you next time.


	3. And Who Are You? The Queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Emma finally in the Dark Kingdom she's able to relax, but shouts in the night rouse her from slumber. Another fight, more blood, and an unexpected meeting have her escorted to the DARK PALACE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love you guys!! All the comments and kudos have made me smile so much I think my jaws broken. I'm really enjoying all the feedback and love that your loving this story as much as I love writing it. All in all thanks everyone and without further waiting time here's chapter 3. ENJOY!!

With the shadows of towering trees looming over them Emma on Tonitrus et themselves continue at a slow place. The land was new, full of mystery, and the darkness that scared many only welcomed her home. Knowing full well both she and her steed needed rest the former princess dismounted the stallion opting to walk beside him to find a place to sleep. Not too long after the blonde came across a little patch that seemed to be untouched and decided to rest for the night.

Not a few hours later the blonde was roused from her sleep by the beating of hooves and cries of attack. Jumping to alert Emma drew her sword and dagger still caked in blood as the sounds grew closer.

“Get him!”

“Kill the old codger!!”

“No we take him alive,” a commanding woman’s voice filled the trees as she went unnoticed by three horsemen chasing after a fourth.

Wanting to take a closer look the woman jumped atop her own steed heading for the threat. Taking the time to get her bearings in the new area Emma listened for the direction she needed to head. Hearing most of the shouting coming from the west the blonde spurred her horse forward hoping to stop whatever was about to happen, or join in on it depending on the circumstances. The platinum blonde horse ran for all he was worth; from a distance it would have appeared as if he were lightning within the shadows of the trees, always moving and never stopping.

It didn’t take much to catch up to who she’d been chasing given that they’d stopped and were surrounding the man they were after. Stopping Tonitrus a few feet away in the shadows Emma dismounted her blades at the ready so she too melted into the shadows. They were talking and the man the three surrounded stood his ground even unarmed. Curious as to what was happening the ex-princess moved closer to listen in.

“You’re her weakness. Funny.” one of the men said as he stepped closer to the older man.

“Leave him be Will, you’ll give him a heart attack if you’re not careful. Besides we were ordered to take him alive.” the other reasoned.

“Enough!! We don’t have time for this,” the familiar voice of the woman commanded pulling Will back from the man before approaching him herself, “Do you even have a heart? What man could love a _monster like her?_ ”

It was then that the old man seemed to stand taller and more defensive than before, “She is no monster.”

Laughing the woman drew her blade, “Perhaps not to you, but she tore my family apart. Now I will do the same to hers.”

“Marian, no!” the one called Will shouted but wasn’t quick enough to stop her blade. Thankfully Emma was close enough to throw her dagger at Marian’s hand making her drop the sword before it could pierce the old mans flesh. Four heads turned to her direction, but the shadows gave her the cover she needed to go undetected.

“What the bloody ‘ell was that?” Will asked.

“It was a warning,” the blonde now spoke stepping from the shadows embracing her, “And if you try it again,” she smirked her voice taking on a sickly smooth tone, “let’s just say it won’t be pretty.”

“You’d take all three of us on for one man you know nothing about?” Marion stepped forward taking the blonde in.

Shrugging Emma twirled her blade, “Hmm, um, yeah. I’ve got nothing better to do. Besides if escaping from a dungeon, killing a few guards, and taking a prince’s eye isn’t enough entertainment for me who’s to say this won’t be?”

“You don’t know what his daughters done-”

“And I don’t care,” Emma growled taking another step forward until she was face to face with Marian, “You may be angry at his daughter all you want, but taking the love from someone drives them to the edge and once there they fall and never stop falling. Believe me, I know.”

“I hope she splats at the bottom then,” Marian challenged drawing a hidden dagger from her person and attacking the blonde with it.

Dodging the first strike Emma bounced on her feet with a smile, “And here.. we.. go,” she laughed striking back as the other two in Marian’s company drew their own blades and surrounded her, “And here I thought you’d be woman enough to stand on your own. Guess I was wrong…” she egged the woman on who was now seething.

Smiling at the effects Emma listened as the two men charged her from the left and right. Dropping down to her knees she dodged the blades however their wielders weren’t so lucky. Instead of hitting the blonde the two men skewered each other.

“FUCK!”

“SHIT!” came the two wounded cries and still they pulled the blades from the other only making it worse.

As the two man stumbled back from their failed attack Emma and Marian dueled it out one on one until the boy’s wanted to play again. Surrounded once more Emma decided to stop playing with her targets and do some real damage. Feigning a swing at Marian the woman jumped back just in time as the sword completed its arc and sunk into the back of Will’s knee, her true target, sending him to a kneeling position as the metal ground against bone. Pulling the blade from flesh blood showered the other two in a mist of crimson.

“Now who’s next?” the words were eerily light and sounded as if they were only playing a game.

Still trying to stop the blood loss Will took a chance while Emma was facing his companions and raised his blade as best he could before slicing it across her lower back. Toppling forward the blonde caught herself before she fell and in an act of adrenaline, rage, and entertainment spun around with her sword slicing through his jugular killing him instantly.

“No!” the other man cried running to the other man’s side completely ignoring the blood spilling blonde beside him, “Will.”

Shaking her head but with a small smile etched on her face Emma glanced at the bigger man cradling the smaller one in his arms then back to Marion who had a face of pure shock and horror, “You’re just like her, the Evil Queen.” the woman whispered almost inaudibly.

“So they tell me, bit I plan on being more. _Much much more_.” Emma replied happily raising her blade once more lobbing the head off the other man before moving quickly to Marian, “Now it’s your turn. Anything else to say before you die?” with silence as confirmation the blonde for the third time since she’s awoken raised her blade to kill.

Before she was able to make her kill however a tired voice filled the air, “Stop. Please.” the old man spoke almost willing Emma to stay her blade.

Still raised to fall the blade glinted in what little moon light penetrated the forest telling its tale. Two lives it had taken tonight and a third is on its way, or was because as Emma looked into the man’s eyes she saw something there. An understanding, respect, and fear. _How is it this man understands me?_ She wanted to know, but before she had a chance to make up her mind three knights clad in ebony armor broke through the tree’s surrounding them on horseback.

“Lower your weapon and you’ll be spared. That is until the Queen deals with you,” one promised.

Pursing her lips the blonde looked again to the old man, “And if I say I did nothing but help this man here what does that get me?”

“Not being dragged behind the horses by rope around your wrists.” the same man replied.

Knowing full well she could take the knights if she wanted to, but also wanting to make it to the Dark Palace without causing trouble with the Queen seemed to be the right call to make, “Very well just let me get my steed please.” it was not a question. Whistling into the night the stallion revealed itself to all. Moving over to said horse Emma mounted him ignoring the pain in her lower back waiting for the knights to do something, “So are we just gonna stand here or what?”

The three of them looked a little baffled by her actions. She was not frightened by them nor did she seem to care that they were taking her to the Queen. _THE EVIL QUEEN!_ Then again she may have a death wish. Oh, but if they only knew. Watching the ex-princess closely the lead knight motioned for another to bind Marion’s hands and take any weapon she may have while the other pulled a horse around for Henry, “My Lord.”

Taking the black stallion from the guard Henry moved over to Emma looking at her as though he _knew. Knew_ that she was the child of Snow White, but he also seemed to look at her with a respect she’d only felt with Sophie, Granny, or Red. It was nice to see it from someone she didn’t even know, “Thank you.” and with that he moved to the lead knight as the five moved out followed by Marian who was attached to the group by a rope.

Along their journey one of the knights would look her way as if waiting for the other shoe to drop and fear to set in however every time they looked her way she’d stare back until they turned away first. She was never one to back down from a challenge no matter how stupid it was, and sometimes that’s what got her into trouble.

It was only a mere few hours before they reached the thick metal gate that protected the entrance to the castle grounds. The stone walls were tall and strong casting an even darker shadow over them. It was enchanting seeing something still standing after so long since the stone practice that was used is no longer used. At least in the White Kingdom anyway, they’ve had to repair their walls over forty times in the past twenty years, and that’s just from bandit raids.

“”Who goes there?” a patrolling guard called from the gates tower.

“We have returned with Lord Henry and two others.”

“Very well enter.” and like that the guard was lifting the gate for them and Emma could feel a stirring in her gut. Something told her that tonight would be more interesting than she could ever imagine. _Either that or I’m hungry, but my gut’s never steered me wrong before._ She reasoned as they slowly made their way to the stables.

As the three guards and the man now known as Lord Henry approach the stables one of the knights looks at her expectantly, but she does not dismount.

Crossing his arms the knight staring at her growled but she did not flinch but rather lifted a brow in question, “Is that supposed to be intimidating?”

“No dear, it’s meant to be a warning,” a smooth voice sounded behind her causing Emma to whip her head around in surprise, “but seeing as you’re new to these lands I’ll let it pass for now.”

Scoffing at the brunette woman in black leather riding trousers and burgundy blouse Emma shakes her head in disbelief, “And who are you supposed to be? The Queen?” she jests but by the smirk that graces the delicate tan features and the silence of those around her Emma would say she’d hit it right on the head. _Well fuck. What a good way to meet your mothers mortal enemy and hopefully soon to be ally._ “Well shit,” she muttered.

“Eloquently put dear, but maybe you should heed such things next time or it might not end so well for you.” the Queen reasoned raising a challenge.

Pursing her lips and not knowing if she could push her luck seeing as how the Queen didn’t know who she was, yet, Emma dismounted her steed bowing respectfully once both feet were grounded, “My apologies your Majesty, your mercy knows no bounds.”

“And who said anything about mercy? I was merely stating a fact and I still do not know who you are,” studying the girl closer Regina flicked brown orbs up and down the girls muscular body taking in each and every detail. When she met the woman’s eyes however she was surprised the intense gaze never wavered from her own. A challenge held within to try something, anything. _Does she not fear me? Foolish girl._ Regina internally chuckled.

Stepping closer to the blonde Regina conjured a ball of flame in her hand bringing it closer to pale flesh with each step, but still the blonde stood her ground. It was infuriating, exciting, and cause her mind to race with questions as to why she was not feared by this one person. Where she is used to seeing fear of magic she only sees curiosity and wonder in the emerald gaze, “You do not fear me?” she finally questions.

Cocking her head in thought Emma took the Queen in. She looked no older than thirty, and for her to look still so young would mean that she used magic to keep her age, cognac eyes swirled with unreadable emotions guarded by walls, and the air about her was cold but hidden far beneath seemed to be something warmth lurking waiting to be free, “No.”

Nostrils flaring at the answer the Queen summoned a riding crop in hand quickly striking it against the blondes face, but she did not flinch, did not cry, and still her eyes never wavered. It was as though she thought them equal, “And now?”

It wasn’t the first time her blood had been drawn from her, but it was the first where she truly felt nothing. Wiping the copper tasting liquid from under her eye the ex-princess let her words fall, “Have others fear you, and I will have no fear.” she simply put.

Sneering at the challenging blonde Regina ightened her grip on the crop, “Are you saying I should fear you? Because if so I do not.”

Smirking Emma read the Queens body language clearly: increased breathing, white knuckles gripped the riding crop tighter, and brown pools told all, “But you do,” Emma whispered, “I am an unknown. I do not flinch, cry, or beg for anything. I am just. Like. You.”

“Like me you say?”

“Yes, only I have the power to be so much more.” the last word came out as a warning and a chance to be allies. The only problem was the Queen did not know which to take, so she does what she does best.

With a wave of the Queens hand both Emma and Marian found themselves in cells within the castles dungeons. “Great two dungeons in two days. Great track record Emma.” the blonde grumbled wincing as she layed down on the cot in the corner of the little room she had. Sighing and wishing sleep would claim her the blood caked blonde could only think and stare at the stone ceiling above her, waiting for the Queen to decide her fate.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What'd you think? Personally my favorite part is where Emma wouldn't back down. I mean that took some proverbial balls to stand up to the Queen. And hell I just love how they met.


	4. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious illusions, shocking answers, and some outlaw Queen. 
> 
> *DUCKS* Don't kill me!!
> 
> Seriously though it's nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy bathouse everyone this story is awesome thanks to you guys. Thanks for the supportive comments and kudos. I won't lie this is going to be one of the more boring chapters f this tale, but doesn't every tale have it's boring parts?

She didn’t know how long it’s been since she’s been down there, but by the meals stacked in the corner the blonde would venture to guess at least two days. Snorting in a fever dazed haze Emma closed her eyes. _Three days. Three days since I lost you Sophie. Three days and still not one step closer to removing their heads_. Now on the brink of a fever induced coma from her infected back.

Rolling her head to look at the rotting food and rats feasting on the bread and what little fruit (apples), and the irony makes her laugh, but then she hears a voice and the light of flames comes into view.

“You’re still alive I see, and the guards told me you were dead. Pity.”

Glancing towards the bars Emma took in a deep breath. Standing on the other side was Sophie. Her Sophie. Long brunette locks, blue eyes, and simple smile gazing at her. Rolling off the bed Emma fell on her hands and knees, “Sophie?” she reached out but the image backed away from her.

Watching the blonde fall to her hands and knees for someone named Sophie piqued the Queen’s curiosity and she decided to question the blonde further, “Yes?”

“I- I thought you were dead,” the dry voice rasped grasping at the metal bars to pull herself up, “I watched you die. I held you in my arms while you bled and left me!! her voice though dry held the anger of a broken heart “I will avenge you, but you left me…”  her voice now rough with emotion threatened to break, “and I miss you.” she added reaching a hand out between the bars to caress her cheek but the image who was actually the Queen avoided the touch.

Still invested in her curiosity the Queen ignored murmured ramblings of white and blood spilling thinking it unimportant at the moment. So far all she knew was that she’d saved her father, killed Little John and Will Scarlet, and almost would have ended Marian’s (her lovers and Champion’s wife) life if not for her fathers intervention. _But who are you, and how can I use Sophie to my advantage?_ She podered while inspecting the woman further. Regina noticed the paler complexion than what she’d seen three days ago and sweat creased her brow. “You’re feverish.”

“And you’re always going on about how much of an idiot I am.” Emma retorted to ‘Sophie’, “You can say it you know?”

“Say what dear?”

“That you were right. You’re always right. We should have just run then and not gone back to the castle,” the blonde smiled at the thought, “but we did...and you…”

“Died,” the Queen finished her thought.

“Yeah,” was the last word the blonde spoke as green eyes rolled back and her body fell to the ground too exhausted to remain awake any further.

At first Regina wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand the woman wasn’t afraid of her and thought she could become more powerful than herself, but on the other hand she’d saved her father and killed two of the Merry Men wanted for treason as well as capturing Marian alive. She was still an unknown though. Sighing the Queen snapped her fingers poofing them to the infirmary chambers near the guards barracks.

All men and women stood to attention with their Queen’s arrival waiting her instruction, “Fetch me a healer and watch this woman,” she ordered to the nearest guard, “do not let her escape should she try too.”

“At once you Majesty,” he responded before fetching the healer and leaving another to watch over the blonde who whispered in her unconscious state.

Wondering what thought spilled from pink lips Regina leaned closer to hear that was said without thought, “Snow-” taking a sharp intake of breath the brunette burned her gaze into the unconscious form in front of her. _She is from that Kingdom. Now she is fated for death._ the Queen promised, but the next words out of the delirious woman’s mouth made her blood run cold, “When I’m done with you mother every step you take shall be covered in blood as everything that you hold dear crumbles before you. And I shall revel in it as you drown in the crimson of your people, friends, and lovers.”

“So you are the child of Snow White and her idiot, the supposed Savior meant to be my end, however you are nothing like them. I wonder…” the Queen trailed off in thought until the guard came back with the healer as requested as well as a physician just in case he was needed.

Allowing them to go to work Regina watched as the two inspected her body. The physician turned her over to reveal a pus covered cut on her lower back that reeked of rot and decay, if the brunette had been squeamish she would have lost her lunch there but she just watched on in intrigue. It was amazing really that the girl wasn’t already dead. As the two men finished up the Queen looked to the guards, “Tell me when she’s awoken.”

Bowing their heads they all say, “Yes your Majesty as she walks away knowing no one would defy her commands.

“Now what to do about the Savior…”

* * *

Walking her halls Regina barely noticed as all servants and guards made themselves scarce, something she usually took pleasure in, but today her mind was occupied elsewhere. Mainly on the blonde in the infirmary who so happens to be the daughter of Snow White and prophesied woman to end her. _But she doesn’t seem to want to kill me, but rather her mother._ Pushing the thought from mind the Queen finally made it to her chambers he rubbed her temples trying to stifle the headache that was coming from this new information. “There must be something. Some other plan for her to be here. No one of her descent would willingly come here so she must have an ulterior motive. It’s the only explanation,” she reasoned pacing the length of her room unaware of her lover sitting out on the balcony writing a letter.

Shaking her head to clear her mind the brunette walked over to said balcony taking in the vast world it overlooked. The Dark Forest covered most of the western half meant to keep the White Kingdom out and still one had braved the dark to be here. It just made the situation that much more complicated.

“If it’s of any consequence your Majesty I could have her killed.”

Slightly startled but regal enough to remain unaffected Regina studied her champion’s features; from his stubbled jaw to his eyes that crinkled as they narrowed in suspicion, “That won’t be necessary.”

“And why is that? Should we not kill the spawn of Snow and Charming?” his voice sounded a little too eager for her liking, but that was to be expected she thought considering it’s all she ever brought up sometimes. Many times she listed ways to get back a the brat Snow was, but seeing Emma and hearing the anger toward her own mother was refreshing, but still she had to be sure.

“She may be an asset, a little leverage should they do something to anger me further.” she spoke in a tone that left no room to question, “Now my champion take me to bed.”

“Of course m’lady,” he smiled watching her leave the balcony before sealing the letter meant to be sent to Snow White.

“Oh and your wife’s been captured. Her execution happens when the princess awakes,” standing stock still Robin felt his heart break. He’d told Marian to stay out of the war, but he should have known she wouldn’t have listened. Pushing away his fears and hoping one of the Merry Men would be there to save her tomorrow Robin fell back into the role of dutiful champion and lover. Feeling his presence behind her Regina spun around crashing their lips together in a dominating kiss taking control for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Heavy lids opened in the night only able to see by the candle lit on the bedside table emerald eyes observed new surroundings. Sitting up the blonde groaned in pain feeling her back stitched and cleaned the blonde was grateful, but now in a room without bars she wanted to explore as well as finish a task she promised she would.

Studying the room more closely Emma could hear the faint snores and shifts of metal as the guards nearby napped on watch. _You’d think they’d be more afraid they would be caught by the queen than risk falling asleep. Idiots._ She mused slipping her legs off the cot she was situated on sucking in a breath as the stones chilled her feet. Pushing up from the bed she found her boots and a soldiers undershirt on a hook near the door. Slipping out she headed for the stables intent on retrieving the letter and seeing Tonitrus. Little did she know eyes followed her in the night, but did not alert the Queen, too curious as to what the girl was doing.

Out in the cool night Emma reveled in the breeze that she hadn’t felt in what seemed like forever. Breathing in a content sigh the ex-princess searched for any clue as to where the stables may have been. Luckily for her a group of soldiers walking their horses in the direction. Shadowing them as to not arouse anyone to her presence the blonde stuck to the shadows as well as she could sometimes making use of the practice field dummies to hide her shape.

Moving from reflective surface to reflective surface Sidney watched somewhat impressed, but mostly chuckling at what will happen once he tells the Queen. Intending to just that he disappeared from the chest-plate he watched through knowing the show would be one to die for.

* * *

Laying unsatisfied by the man meant to be her soul mate the Queen of the sleeping Robin to his own chambers intent on sending for someone far more capable of relieving her arousal. Before that was able to happen though the mirror rippled, “Your Majesty there’s something you may want to see,” her most competent spy spoke showing a certain blonde moving to the stables.

Growling at having to leave her relief for later the Queen snapped her fingers poofing herself to the stables content to wait for the blonde to try and run before torturing her. Watching from one of the empty stalls dark eyes watched the interaction between steed and owner. The smile on the blondes face reached her eyes and a hand held up sugar cubes that she’d no doubt confiscated from the stables stock.

“Sorry I didn’t come to see you sooner. I was kind of tied up,” she laughed when the stallion snorted as if saying ‘you mean imprisoned’.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” she replied pushing the blonde horse on his flank playfully, “Besides you know I could never leave you. You’re all I have left.”

Hearing the admission the Queen wanted to make her presence known to torture the girl but something held her back. She wanted to see where this was going and if anything happened she always had magic at her disposal.

Sighing Emma moved to the saddle mounted on the wall and opened the satchel pulling out a piece of paper along with an apple feeding it to her friend, “Now to find Belle. Wherever she may be.”

 _Belle? Why would she need to see Belle? Ah well times up._ “You really should try to be more discreet in your movements dear. It’d get you farther and extend your lifespan tenfold.” The Queen mused making herself known to the blonde.

“Ah, but if one worries all the time then nothing would get done, but I’m sure you have a dungeon to throw me in again yes? Ah well, pity. Though I do ask that this gets to your adviser Belle, I guess is her name, but after that I will willingly accept death if that’s what you see so fit as to do to me.” Emma shrugged all the queen had said off not even batting an eye when she spoke of her own death.

 _I do not understand you._ Regina mused curiously looking at the envelope with Belle’s name on it.

“I could also say the same about you,” Emma confessed seeing the look of horror flash in brown eyes realizing she’d spoken her thought aloud, “but I know some things about you however muddles they may be there’s still some truths in them.”

Sneering at the woman still Regina decided to play her hand, “Well princess,” she mocked moving closer to lessen the gap between them, “I think Snow would oh so enjoy me sending you back in pieces.”

‘If that’s what you wish then so be it however know that without me there’s no way of entering the White Palace undetected and there’s also no way you’re able to kill the rulers of said palace without my help.” her tone not hiding the cockiness it held riled the brunette to anger.

“And what makes you think I need _you_? All I have to do is tell mommy and daddy dearest I have you and they’ll do anything to get you back.” the Queen smirked though she knew it wasn’t true considering what she’d heard Emma say in her sleep it still helped to egg the woman on.

“Fine. I’ll be on my way then. No use in stopping here, maybe King George will take my offer more kindly and if he doesn’t I’ll kill him take the crown and kill both the idiots in charge of the White Kingdom and if I feel so compelled refrain from attacking yours once I have both George’s and Snow’s kingdoms under my rule.” though Regina believed the princess to be all talk the brutal way her father described the blonde made the Queen aware of what she had in her possession.

“And what makes you think I’ll let you live, or even leave if I were so inclined?”

Sending a lopsided smile the Queen’s way Emma remained silent as if thinking it over, “Well first off living is always a choice. Even with your magic I could still probably kill you where you stand right now, but I’d rather be friends than anything else-”

“I don’t have friends,” the Queen interjected, “I have servants, peasants, and bed warmers. I need nothing more.”

“Fine, fine,” the blonde waved off the brunette with a wave of her hand, “Allies and acquaintances then and believe me you could do much worse.”

Trying to make sense of where she had originally planned to go with this as to where we are now the Queen considered her options. _It’s true she’s the daughter of that brat and idiot, there was no doubt. However he woman wanted her parents dead which works in my favor as well as the information she seems so willing to give. Where is the catch?_

“And you? What do you get from this?”

“A place among your knights and to be apart of the ones that take the castle when the time comes.”

“Nothing else?”

“Well I’d really like to finish what I started with Marian a few nights ago. Your guards interrupted me before I could decide her fate.”

“No,” Regina replied with her regal tone that bordered on annoyance and mercilessness, “She committed a crime against my family and I will do as I see fit. If however you are so inclined you may watch with the rest of the peasants tomorrow. As for becoming a knight you will be tested and accounted for by my Captain Killian. You shall begin tomorrow, if you survive that is. I do however want those secrets soon princess.”

“You have yourself a deal your Majesty,” Emma mock bowed knowing it would only aggravate the Queen further.

Growling at her childishness Regina glared daggers at the blonde, “Oh, and before I forget you will be renouncing your ties to the White Kingdom as well.”

Shaking her head with a chuckle Emma could only imagine the fit her newly estranged parents would have if she beat them to renouncing the other, “Oh I look forward to it, and please if it’s not too much trouble may I deliver this message to Belle?” she asked tapping the envelope held in hand.

“I don’t see why not.” The Queen relented turning from the girl with nothing more than that before poofing away leaving the smell of apples behind as she did so.

“Well that was easier than I thought it would be.” Emma sighed in relief.

Back in her chambers Regina ran a hand through her locks. _I just gave her a place among my Knights and basically welcomed her to the kingdom? Maybe I’m the one with a fever._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think? I know it probably didn't stack up to the last few, but I'd still appreciate your thoughts on it.


	5. Everything Comes With A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well we last left off with Emma and Regina fining whre they stand for now. But will Emma have what it takes to join the Queen's army and at what cost? Also a plot lurking withing the Queen's own guard? Not all is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long I ended up having a sprink break last week and spent it with my family so I try not to do much technology or writing when I'm with them. Also it's been a while cause I made sure this one was long.

With Regina gone Emma was left to her own devices and apparently her new found freedom was known by all the guards seeing as they hadn’t given her any trouble. It was all rather creepy, but it worked. Soon after the queen had left the blonde found herself exploring the castle walls. It was bigger than the White Castle, _a name that sounds like it belongs on a tavern sign and not the name of a royals home._ She chuckled. Ah the many differences her now estranged mother had to have from the Queen. _Oh her home is called the Dark Palace well then mine shall be called the White Castle_. She mocked in a haughty tone that her mother used to take when speaking of the brunette woman. Shaking her head in amusement Emma traced a hand down the long dark corridor she found herself in on the ground floor, according to a guard she’d passed there were five floors, and a subfloor holding the more personal and risky prisoners that threatened the Queen. _Apparently I wasn’t seen as such._

Looking around the blonde searched for the library since that’s where the advisor spent most of her time unless needed by the Queen or had other matters to attend to. Thankfully for her legs it was on the ground floor in the west wing located in a tower room. Not knowing whether to knock or just walk in she chose the latter opening the giant oak door that hid the knowledge in the other room. Upon entering all she could do was stand and stare. Apparently the room was a tower and could be accessed on all five floors with a staircase connecting each level within. What was most impressive though was the many books. She’d never seen so many in her life, but then again she wasn’t much of a reader unless it came to war or history and since she was sheltered from those, mainly due to it not being the knowledge of a lady, Emma never really read much on the subjects. Walking over to the nearest bookshelf green eyes scanned the spines of the books running her fingers across a row enjoying the feel of rough thin leather beneath her skin.

“So, you’re Belle.” Emma didn’t even turn away from the books she looked at feeling the presence behind her.

“And you’re Princess Emma White, daughter of Snow White, enemy of her Majesty, and heir to the White Kingdom.” the accented voice listed off, “Or have I forgotten anything.”

Smirking the woman finally turned around coming face to face with a blue eyed angel with brunette locks framing her face, “Actually you did. I am the estranged child of Snow White and her idiot husband, soon to be Knight of her Majesty, no longer heir to the White Kingdom, and am in fact hoping to help her Majesty in spilling their blood.” she informed the advisor before adding, “Oh and I’m an incredible marksman, swordsman, and brawler; though I do prefer swords to anything else. Also I’m good in the sac should anyone wonder however I’m sure this letter from Ruby means you’re spoken for.” She finally handed over the tanned parchment sealed with a wax wolf's paw.

Staring at the outstretched hand blue eyes filled with emotion, “I- I thought she’d forgotten.”

Reliving that feeling of hollowness Emma sympathised with the woman, “She never forgot. I can tell you that much. She told me Snow increased patrols on the border and made it harder to send her messenger through otherwise she would have.”

“Thank you, and please tell me how is she doing?”

Smiling weakly Emma considered the woman in front of her. She was so different from Red. Where her godmother was blunt, fierce, and often acted without thought Belle was the complete opposite. She’s smart, a thinker, strategist, and always is one step ahead from the rest, “She’s...well honestly I didn’t know of your relationship until a few days ago, but if you’re talking about general I’d say somewhere between miserable and hopeful. Miserable because she cannot see you or erase the distance between you and hopeful because there’s always hope. Guess that’s the only lesson my parents were ever able to instill in people, even if they didn’t want it.” Emma chuckled releasing the envelope as the other woman took it.

“Thank you,” she said again looking into forest eyes, “Now where are you sleeping?”

Taking a minute to wonder exactly that Emma had no idea. Before she could respond though a piece of paper with instructions, as if the Queen was watching their interaction the whole time, appeared in her hand with a puff of smoke, “Well I guess that answers that question.” The blonde mumbled to herself reading directions to the soldiers barracks, “Guess I should be going huh?”

“It would be best and I would like to read this before bed.” Belle smiled at her, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet the woman my wolf speaks so highly of.”

“Thank you,” and with those last words she left the room only to run into someone she never thought she’d see again since he went willingly with the Queen, “Robin.”

“Emma.” The ex-thief turned Champion responded shifting uncomfortably in the blondes presence, “I’m surprised the Queen hasn’t killed you.”

Observing his stance and slight fidget in his left hand the blonde could tell she was making him uncomfortable, but why was the question, “Well I’m not dead so I’ll count my blessings as they come. Goodbye now.” She smiled sweetly before slipping off around the corner from view waiting for the man to leave so she could follow.

* * *

Robin had awoken in his own chambers knowing he would. It had been happening for the past month now and for that he was grateful, though it meant he was in the dog house, not that he could care. However with the threat of his wife’s life the thief needed to speak with her before the execution. He already knew one of the Merry Men had followed them at a distance when they brought her. He only hoped it was one of the competent ones, but that was a thought for later, right now he needed to speak with his wife.

Removing himself from the bed Robin dressed in his casual leather pants and tunic before leaving his room thankfully situated on the ground floor instead of on the Queens or else seeing Marian would be harder than anything. Situated in the west wing a few doors down from the library Robin wasn’t expecting to run into the princess. _Shit._

“Robin.” she spoke to him without disdain or any emotion really. It was kind of eerie seeing a girl he’d met long ago before their plan had been picked up again.

“Emma,” he said in kind hoping nothing gave him away, “I’m surprised the Queen hasn’t killed you.”

Still no emotion played on her face at the mention of the woman who would want her dead more than anything was disturbing and her next answer was something he would never had expected, “Well I’m not dead so I’ll count my blessings as they come. Goodbye now.” Watching her leave was a good thing. Releasing a sigh once she was out of sight he continued down the wing before turning left into another corridor making his movements sporadic in case a certain mirror was watching him and hoping they hadn’t moved the mirrors into the dungeon yet as he made his way down the stairs. Little did he know he was being tailed by the woman he’d run into.

It was with luck that the mirrors hadn’t been put in yet making his life easier and prolonging it. Walking briskly over to the cell holding his wife the thief reached between the bars hugging her to him.

“Marian,” he whispered hoarsely, “You’re supposed to be taking care of Roland.”

“And let you continue being used by her,” the woman merely argued, “I think not. This plan has been going on even long before she became Queen, but now it’s more dangerous that she has an army at her disposal.”

Looking into sad and pleading eyes Robin sighed resting his forehead against hers, “But now it’s worse. Emma’s here and I can’t leave her at the mercy of the Queen.”

Pushing away from her husband Marian looked at him with horror, “Then the witch hasn’t told you.”

“I know Little John and Will are dead, but she spared you. That must mean something yes? Otherwise she wouldn’t have stopped.”

“The only reason she stopped was because the bitches father asked her not to and guards showed up.” the brunette seethed pacing her cell now and breathing deeply, “You didn’t see the way she toyed with them before blood covered her blade. She is no princess, she’s a monster.”

Furrowing his brow Robin couldn’t believe it. He was there when Emma was just a wee girl following him around before he left the Kingdom to enact a plan years overdue.

“I do not believe she could be this monster of which you speak my love, but that is neither here nor there. For now I need you to take this to Snow when you escape tomorrow. It will explain many things and let her know the princess is here. They must rescue her before things become out of hand and the Queen uses it to her advantage,” he spoke handing the letter over which she quickly shoved into the hidden pocket on her person.

“Very well, but please be careful my love and be weary of the princess. She is not who she once was. In fact I’m sure this is her true self and I fear for you in her presence.”

Caressing his wife’s face one more time before the night ended Robin pulled her to him kissing her deeply and happily for the first time in four years. He missed her so, but every plan has a price and he’d already agreed even before he met his Marian and child.

“I promise you I’ll be safe, but after tomorrow you are to stay with Roland and help snow from the castle. Understood?”

Nodding Marian pulled at him once more locking their lips, “Now go my love before the Queen sends for you. I love you.”

“And I you my love.”

Watching from the shadows Emma wanted to rip them apart, but she restrained herself. If she wanted proof as to the actions being taken against the Queen she’d need that letter and even then there was likely a chance she wouldn’t be believed. Taking her leave before the man could make his the blonde exited the palace entirely and headed for her new living quarters hoping to formulate a plan that would help save the one person she could count on to help kill her parents.

* * *

Though sleep evaded her due to wandering thoughts and plans to foil the Champion’s own Emma was as alert as ever in the wee hours of the morning as she was the first to ready herself for the day. The past night she came to find a trunk filled with the equipment she’d need for the day and a set of black leather breeches and tunic to go under the armor. Dressed and content for the time being the blonde stepped outside the tall stone walls and into the dark morning that still held a chill from the nights embrace. Looking up to the sky she searched what little stars remained for theirs; her and Sophie’s star.

It was a little childish to claim a star, but it’s all they really were able to claim together. Something for the two to reach for in a Kingdom where they couldn’t be together, and strangely enough it was there. It seemed to be shining the brightest out of all of them that were left as if it were Sophie herself searching for Emma in the night. With all things though it would not last as the sun began to rise in the distance silhouetting the Dark Palace in a calm welcoming aura. Saying goodbye to Sophie Emma awaited Captain Jones.

Unsurprisingly she didn’t have to wait long as a man clad in leather looking more like a pirate captain rather than that of a guard approached her with a smile, “‘Ello love.”

“Call me that again and you’ll be sporting a hook for a hand,” she hissed unamused with the name.

Laughing Killian simply removed his hands from behind his back raising one in the air, “Sorry but someone already beat you to it.”

Smirking at the man who seemed at ease with her presence, which surprised her somewhat since he already knew who she was seemed to be refreshing, and also too easy, “So can I call you hook?”  
“Only if you survive todays training and initiation.”

“Initiation?” her interest skyrocketed, “What initiation.”

“Oh, you’ll see,” was all he said before turning back around and beckoning her to follow him to the training grounds.

When they arrived to their destination the grounds were dead silent for the moment. Practice dummies were skirted about a field, archery stations weren’t too far from that, and brawling circles were drawn in the dirt, “So what’s your poison?”

“Arsenic,” she replied not missing a beat though Emma knew the captain was speaking of weapons, “It’s easy to find, fatal, and untraceable unless detected by magic.” the blonde smiled at the captains shocked face that a princess of all people would have this information and slightly amused, “If speaking of weaponry though I accell in all three fields you have stationed here but swordplay is my best.”

Grinning Killian stepped beside her, “Very well princess swordplay it shall be.” Stepping to the dummies Killian produced a blade from his side handing it over to the blonde, “Now I suggest you warm up before the true test begins.” and with that he leaves the blonde in hand with a blade seemingly weightless, but sharp enough to kill a man.

Testing its fluidity, the weight, and balance of the blade Emma took a few practice swings before wishing she had another to practice with as well, but one would have to suffice. Taking stance Emma closed her eyes clearing her thoughts save for the anger that drove her. For the two hours she spent warming up the field came alive with men and women doing the same before finding a sparring partner. That was also the moment Killian stopped her from continuing.

“Keep that up and you’ll be run through before the test actually begins.” he said seriously.

Finishing her last follow through swing Emma held the blade at her side with one hand and wiping her brow with the other. Turning to face him Emma simply said, “You have no idea what I’m capable of, and besides two hours of warming up won’t get me killed but rather prepared to dance on my feet and shed blood to find my place.”

“Very well, but it’ll be your funeral if you’re not careful,” he laughed, “Now come along we have a test to finish.” he beckoned her to follow leading her to a cleared sparing ground filled with three men clad in black armor.

Observing the three men Emma laughed. One was short and stocky, the other tall and skinny as a pick, and the other that seemed to have more of a chance was a six foot buff giant of a man, “So we have Chubby, Rail, and Gigantor huh?” the blonde laughed at their confused faces but Killian it seemed shared her humor as he covered a laugh with a cough.

“Yes well, these are our best three fighters,” he informed, “Ruck (Chubby) is our best attacker more of the offensive putting everything behind his swing, Nate (Rail) is our best defensive fighter quick with his blade and on his feet, and Iron Fist (Gigantor) is the combination of both Ruck and Nate. You’ll be fighting all three.” he looked at her only to find a smile and fire in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in any of the men and women who wanted to join the Queen’s army. _Well at least this one will be interesting he mused._

“So what are the rules?” she asked knowing that there was always rules.

Considering who he was having fight the best three men he had Killian pondered the question. He knew from what the guards who’d found her and the Queen’s father in the woods had said. ‘Merciless’ ‘Bloody and savage’ ‘Monster lying in wait’. Conceding to have the fight be to the death or until the last party yields the Captain looked at all four of them, “This fight is to the death or until the last party yields. And if said party yields you yield. You do not and I repeat _DO NOT_ kill them afterwards. Am I clear?” He glared at the men who only nodded their heads. Then looked to Emma who only still looked amused.

“No need to worry about that Hook they won’t be alive much longer.”

“Big words for such a small girl,” Ruck laughed, “I hope you yield so I can take you.”

“You aren’t man enough to take me pig, and even if you were I’d chop your cock off before you made it within ten feet of me.” Emma smiled seeing the spark in his eye as they all drew their weapons.

Laughing Nate patted Ruck on the back, “Don’t worry there’s other ways of getting her into bed. Maybe I’ll join you.”

“Or maybe you just want up Chubby’s ass here. Bet he’d like it too.” she snarled drawing her blade as too did the others. Waiting for Iron Fist to say something Emma looked at him expectantly, “What no comment on how you’ll conquer me too?” A grunt was the only response, “Very well, may the best woman win. Oh wait…” she laughed as the three encircled her from all sides.

Circling in the center between the three men Emma kept her eyes peeled for first movement and ears alert for any sound other than their breathing. Chubby charged first from behind hoping to take her by surprise but the way he moved in his armor was much like his battle tactics; blunt and heavy. She easily dodged his swing using her own blade to wipe at the back of his knee, but didn’t cut him deep enough so that he dropped to a knee. With Chubby Standing by Rail now the two men seemed to communicate between themselves their slight nods giving them away as Rail distracted her coming out of his usual defensive style to face her head on while Chubby moved to her side hoping to flank her. While those two kept her on guard Emma was still aware of the hulking man behind her and his threat level. If she moves left Chubby will still ram into her, if she moves forward Rail is going to attack her as well, and though moving backwards doesn’t seem the best option it is. So doing just that the blonde jumped back tripping Chubby, causing him to fly forward out of the designated testing are, as he went by and spinning to the right avoiding both attacks from Gigantor and Rail using her own sword to cut one of the skinny man’s hands off and come back with another swing nicking his artery spewing blood in the process.

While those two tried to find their footing again the ex-princess turned her attention to Iron Fist, his hulking body casting shadow over hers though she was a mere four inches shorter than the man. Baring her teeth like a savage animal she just charged not caring anymore because though it was fun to play Emma wanted nothing more than to get this over with quickly. Blade raised blonde locks flew back as she raced towards him only to be kicked back as his black boot connected with her stomach.

Having the air stolen from her lungs Emma lost her sword in the force it took to send her three feet back from where her last enemy stood. Breathing heavily from the force of the kick the blonde scrambled back as Iron Fist seemed to take one simple step to be looming over her. It was in this moment that she truly looked into his eyes. They were a deep grey but reflected almost silver in the light of the sun. It was in them she saw her reflection and what she saw could not bring a kingdom to its knees.

In the reflection held a girl, not scared but broken, someone who is naive and cocksure in her abilities, and though she may be able to take two men down she had many things to learn. _But this isn’t over yet_. She knew even without her blade she could still do some damage. Just as he raised his giant greatsword launching it down allowing gravity to take its course Emma rolled to the side sweeping her legs connecting with his sending the giant toppling down made much easier by the way he wielded his sword. With him rolling onto his back Emma jumped on him straddling his waist Emma brought fists down on his face.

By this time many of the soldiers who’d been practicing watched on in awe and fear. They’d all gone though this right, but never had someone been so relentless and vicious. Many had to step away or fear being caught in the bloody crossfire as the blonde just kept going. Punch after punch bone cracked, blood mixed and mingled, while teeth broke and ripped at sinew skin. Emma wasn’t in control then. After she saw the weakness she held the blonde had to do something and the only thing she could think of was kill. Kill the man who made her feel weak, kill all who made her feel that way, but most of all kill the weakness before it grew. By the time Iron Fist was just a bloody corpse beneath shredded and torn fists where white bone protruded where knuckles were skinned Emma didn’t even notice Killian pulling her off the man until she turned on him.

Still in her rage Emma spun throwing a right hook into the man's jaw hearing a satisfying snap and crack letting her know the force broke it like intended. Reeling back from the force and clutching at the broken bone Killian knew the one’s who found her that night were indeed right. She was a born killer. A weapon to be honed and used as seen fit, but this weapon had free will and that was always a danger. _I just hope the Queen knows what she’s doing_. He thought as he motioned for Ruck (who foolishly believed he could) to detain her since he wasn’t able to talk he realized too late that he’d sent them to their deaths.

In two swift moves Emma had made it over to Iron Fist’s body picking up his greatsword holding it out so it came to its full length horizontally spinning in place as the soldier came closer. Unluckily for him Emma just kept spinning herself and the blade around and around and before he could stop the sound of snapping bones, shredded skin, and thud of a fallen body sounded in the field and head rolled to the nearest soldier who just stopped it with his foot looking down on the mans head with confusion as if to ask if that had truly happened.

“So think you can take me now?” the blonde spit on the corpse running a bloodied hand through her wild mane breathing heavily as she dropped the blade as three men laid dead around her.

“What in the hell is going on here?”  the Queen’s voice reached all ears sending everyone in the field to their knees even Emma and though she could have stood her ground she decided to play nice for a while.

Regaining her breath Emma just stared at the blood dripping from her hands as heels crunched in the rocky sand field knowing the Queen was approaching her Emma looked up merald meeting smoky topaz in a heated glare, “Are you the one responsible for this?” her intone meant she already knew the answer.

“No your Majesty it was the boogeyman who sleeps under your bed at night,” the sarcasm wasn’t lost on any and many of the men and women flinched knowing their Queen didn’t take being talked back to in kind.

All Emma felt was the sting of the hand that had struck her face leaving it red and raw, but the smirk on her face reveled in the pain, “If you want the real answer however yes it was me. I killed Chubby, Rail, and Gigantor. It was fun.” the blonde laughed looking at their cooling corpses, “I especially hope to paint something after this too.” she said, “With their blood of course,” her eyes met back with swirling brown that looked ready to explode.

“Champion,” the Queen’s pitch was even though her eyes told of aggression.

“My Queen.”

Summoning a whip in hand she handed the twisted leather over to Robin, “For every man here she will be whipped times that of the dead man. I see at least fifty men here.”

Taking the whip from his Queen the Champion moved around Emma who didn’t even blink and the Queen spoke once more only this time to Emma, “For every sound you make from each lashing another shall be added. If you try to fight back a hundred more shall be added, and if you survive and still wish to be part of my army then you shall have it.”

As the Queen turned to leave Emma just had to know, “Why is this the price for joining your army?”

Stopping mid stride the regal brunette turned towards the blonde, “Because it teaches that everything comes with a price. Ninety more lashes are now added to your sentence.” turning back around the sorceress left and all those that had been standing around returned to their training while a select few cleaned up Emma’s mess.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some plots are murky right now and I will be clearing those up in the next few chapters before we get into major SwanQueen territory. Just wanted to clear that up, but hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less. Let me know what you thin and please question me. Question me so I can get more of my creative juices flowing please!!


	6. Know My Name & Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So time for the execution to begin!!! Also a flashback for those of you who want to know more about Sophie. 
> 
> So be prepared!!  
> Be prepared for what?  
> The death of the prisoner!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love you guys; with all the Kudos and comments. It's just really awesome to get the love here. Cause I swear I could live off them if I had too. Rewrote this chapter a lot then finally just kept it this way and hope you like it.

By the time Emma’s lashes were complete a company of soldiers were readying themselves to accompany the Queen to Marian’s execution which the blonde still wanted to witness. It was something she had to see and if Robin was right, and someone from his merry band of miscreants were to save the woman, she wanted to be there to stop it; even if it meant pulling at her already scabbing back. Quickly headed off to the barracks she devested herself of her ruined leather cuirass and boots keeping the pants since they weren’t too badly scuffed Emma donned a black tunic tucking the ends in so it wouldn’t get in the way. Next she pulled her unruly locks into a ponytail before stepping out to find her steed lead by Killian coming towards her.

“So now that you’re going to join the Queens army and soon renounce your Kingdom what shall you be called?” he asked offering her the reins.

Taking the offered reins Emma hadn’t expected to see him healed so quickly after breaking his jaw, “Well it’s good to know your mouth still runs even after it broke.” she laughed avoiding the question still unsure of what or rather who she wanted to be known as now that all her work was coming together.

Rubbing his jaw where it had been broken, but is no longer thanks to healers and magical potions Killian smiled, “Well you’re right hook seems to be more than capable of killing had you landed in another spot,” he spoke hoping her to see he held no grudges, “But you still haven’t answered my question now have you?”

Sighing Emma mounted Tonitrus patting his neck once settled before looking down at the one handed man, “I don’t know. I’ve been a White all my life and have hated it for many years. To have the freedom to chose who I want to be is not something to take lightly.”

“Too true princess, too true,” his words spoke volumes as though he could understand, “But we do not choose our names always. For instance the Evil Queen didn’t choose hers.”

“I know,” Emma whispered solemnly, “My mother crucified her for a cause of her own selfishness. However it took me many years to see beyond that and I regret it every day that I couldn’t see the grey in between the black and white of it all.”

Now in line with the others Killian mounted his own chestnut brown steed opting to ride ahead of his company, but asked Emma to join him at the head of his men, “And if I may ask why do you hate her so now?” Looking off from his concerned gaze Emma felt her heart pull at a memory.

* * *

**_One Year Ago_ **

  


_“Emma come down from there you’re going to hurt yourself!!” Sophie shouted from the water below as the blonde looked down from the waterfall._

_Tilting her head to observe the drop and allowing the cold rushing water to grip at her feet as if beckoning her to take the leap Emma smiled raising her arms out to her side enjoying the feeling of it all and ignoring her girlfriends protests. Stepping closer to the edge green eyes connected to blue “Don’t worry Soph I’ll be fine!” her words echoed off the rock walls behind her before she backed up out of the brunettes sight._

_Back against cold wet rocks Emma sighed loving the feeling of freedom she got from the adrenaline pumping through her system. If just the thought of jumping off the waterfall got her this hyped then the feeling of actually doing it would be more than anything she could imagine. Closing her eyes Emma took off running over wet rocks that with one misstep could send her dangerously over the edge pening them right as she jumped and the weightlessness of everything rushed to embrace her._

_“Oh my god Emma!!” she heard her girlfriend cry as she hit the water after completing a perfect swan dive._

_Allowing herself to sink deeper into the crystal blue lake Emma hit the rocky bottom running her hands over smooth stones before planting her feet on the bottom and rocketing herself back up with a push of her long legs. Breaking the waters surface the princess couldn’t help but smile when she saw Sophie ut it quickly went away when the brunette glared at her._

_“Emma Serefine White you scared the shit out of me!” she yelled making the blonde feel bad for her actions, “If you’re going to be so reckless with your life like that I-”_

_The words dies as wet arms encircled her waist and even wetter lips met her own in a sensual kiss filled with apology and want, “I’m sorry,” kiss, “I scared,” kiss, “you,” and another kiss was added before the blonde rest their heads together._

_“I’m sorry. You and I practice with swords all the time and that’s just as dangerous, but at least I know I won’t end up killing you anytime soon.” She relented some, but the worry was still there, “And besides you did complete a perfect swan dive. Are you sure you’re a White and not of the graceful avian creatures?” she laughed._

_Smiling Emma just pulled their wet bodies together, “Well I’d rather be a swan than a White any day as long as it meant I could be with you.”_

* * *

Allowing the memory to wash away just as the sweat covering her body that day had Emma sighed gaining her Captains attention. Looking into his eyes with a sad smile she simply said, “It’s a story for another time, another life perhaps; but I know my name and who I shall be.”

“Then you know what to say when you bow before our Queen. Until then however there’s an execution to witness and watch.” with that the only sound that could be heard were the clop of hooves, metal moving against metal as the men and women shifted on their horses, and the whispered conversations as they marched to the village of Haven.

As the soldiers approached and filed out among their ranks Emma stayed with Killian not knowing exactly where she belonged as the villagers scurried about making room for them. Taking in the scene the woman watched as mothers and fathers sent their children away from the days festivities and gathering before the hangmans noose awaiting Marian’s neck.

Two lines of eight men cleared the walkway as Marian was pulled down the line by her husband Robin Hood the Queen's Champion and Black Knight. Directing her gaze to them Emma swore had she looked any harder they would be boiling under her watch, but Robin got her there. Shifting uneasily hey all awaited on baited breath when suddenly the Queen appeared from a cloud of smoke standing next to the executioner.

Shoulders back and head held high brown orbs bore holes into the heads of all she looked down on pacing in front of her prisoner, “My people of Haven look upon this woman here,” she sneered and all followed her command looking at the brunette behind the Queen, “It was she and two others of the Merry Men’s band that dared to threaten my father. Dared to kill him to get to me. This is unacceptable and can only be answered with death.” the last word slipped from red lips in a hiss that was equal parts rushing and fiery.

Listening as the crowd nodded their heads and murmured amongst themselves green eyes scanned the area watching for Robin’s man laying in wait. Tuning out the people Emma focused closer on the hooded figures knowing it would be one of them or more. Eyes scanning the crowd she let her gaze fall on a man situated in the middle of the crowd a quiver hidden beneath a cloak only visible if actively looking for it.

Looking back to see at what point the execution was proceeding the blonde turned to Killian, “One of the Merry Men is in the crowd with a bow, but I’m sure there’s another waiting on horseback to rescue her. We cannot let her escape.”

Studying her to see if he could detect any lie the Captain took her at her word, she had nothing to lose, and nodded signalling for her to point him out. Pointing to a man dead center in the crown wearing a green hooded cloak Hook saw the quiver. Discretely calling over one of his men he ordered the soldier to apprehend him. However that’s when everything went tits up and three men brought out bows shooting at the rope currently holding Marian up by the neck choking the life out of her.

“Shit,” Emma exclaimed turning Tonitrus towards the commotion not caring for the people in her way but only for her target. Moving closer to Marian Emma saw the hose come bursting out from the stables intended to rescue the woman from death. _Oh no you don’t_ the blonde thought kicking Tonitrus into high gear and leaning forward to allow him more speed. Racing up to the wooden stage along with the cloaked figure Emma pulled a dagger from her boot throwing it in the man’s direction. Sinking into the base of his skull the rider slumped over dead before falling off the saddle leaving the horse to run free. However Marian still took a chance running up to the galloping horse throwing herself on it and headed for the woods.

Not one to give up Emma pursued the woman into the dark forest hoping to capture her alive, and if she couldn’t do that then dead as a doornail she would be. Weaving the white stallion in and out of the crowd the knight gripped her reins harder pushing her steed forward relentlessly. Watching as Marian passed into the trees Emma was right behind her along with Killian and Robin.

Branches stuck out from all angles whipping against her face and ripped at her clothes but still she was not deterred from getting that letter and Marian. Catching up to the brunette Emma brought her legs up so to crouch on the saddle as Tonitrus came closer to the other horse. Watching between the trees that separated them Emma timed her jump. At the next gap the blonde jumped from her saddle and tackled Marian off her horse to the ground.

Pushing herself up and scurrying away from Emma who’d landed beside her Marian rolled over trying to get to her feet. The action was denied as the feisty blonde grabbed her ankle and pulled causing the escapee to fall back to the brown earth and climbed on top of her straddling her back while pulling her hair so her head remained up.

“Give me the letter,” Emma growled yanking Marian’s head back harder almost enough to snap her neck.

Grunting in refusal Marian prepared herself for whatever punishment Emma saw fit. She hadn’t expected what came next though. Not feeling anything at first the woman started to panic. _What’s she waiting for. Why isn’t she doing anything?_ That’s when she felt it. A hot burning sensation ghosted over her skin accompanied with the smell of cooked meat.

“Funny thing potions aren’t they?” the blonde asked running the tip of her second dagger down the side of Marian’s neck, “All you have to do is see a healer and procure the right ingredients to make a potion that burns. It’s actually not harmful...if you’re going into the beginnings of hypothermia.”

“B-But I’m not…” Marian breathed feeling the heat burning her flesh trying to ignore the pain and hoping Robin would be here soon.

Smiling wickedly Emma stilled the blade kissing the tan neck, “I know. It has adverse properties to people who aren’t freezing to death,” she chuckled, “but do you know what happens if it enters the bloodstream on someone not freezing?”

Not daring to move an inch as the woman holding her down put more pressure against her skin Marian closed her eyes, “No,” the word was nothing but a pleading breath begging for her life.

“Neither do I,” the soldier said as if speaking of the weather, “Maybe we should find out.” before she could see what happened though both Robin and Killian appeared on horseback. Killian looked proud while Robin shifted uneasily in his spot while also glaring daggers at Emma for her attack on Marian.

“Nicely done,” Killian smiled looking down at the two, “But perhaps you should let her up so she can answer our questions?”

Running her tongue over her teeth in thought Emma conceded to her captain pushing Marian’s head into the dirt while pushing herself up off the pinned woman. Dusting herself off once standing straight the blonde crossed her arms putting more weight on her left leg as she leaned into a nearby tree never taking her eyes from Marian.

Noticing the burns on Marian’s neck Robin marched his horse so he could look down on Emma, “And what did you do to the prisoner?”

Not even fazed by the aggression in the Champion’s voice Emma looked up at him with a flame in her eye and a smirk on her face, “Oh I was confiscating some evidence from the prisoner and the only way to get it was to make sure she didn’t get hypothermia.”

“And it seems she doesn’t have the chills dear, but I commend you on your thinking. However I do wonder how you acquired the herbs meant to make such a potion.” the smoky voice sounded from behind a tree before revealing the Queen stepped into the small area the other four were in, “But all in due time I’m sure. I heard something about evidence?”

Looking from Robin to the Queen Emma estimated her chances at believability. _It’s written in his hand so surely she’d believe me yes? On the other hand she’s been in the sac with him for years, but that doesn’t count for anything right?_ Internally sighing Emma approached Marian who was looking desperately at Robin for help, but all he could do was look away like the coward he was. And soon he’d be dead unless he managed to convince the Queen of his innocence.

Pulling Marian to her the blonde began frisking the woman, “What do you think you’re doing?” she squealed trying to squirm from her grasp.

“I’m searching for the pocket you have,” she mumbled running her hands down the women's sides then moving them closer to the womans ribs right below her breasts. Feeling the light bump in the fabric and hearing the soft crinkle of paper a smile adorned the new knights face, “Gotcha.”

Grabbing the dress she tore it in two thankful for women who wore undershirts because there was no way she wanted to see Marian’s breasts up close and personal. The same could not be said of Killian though.

“You just couldn’t have ripped all of it away?” he whined as the blonde dug out the letter with a smirk gracing her lips before sending a glare that said ‘got you now cock sucker’ before handing it over to the Queen.

“For you your Majesty,” Emma bowed presenting the parchment with a smile.

Taking the letter Regina noticed her seal stamped in the wax held the letter together. Wondering how that was even possible the brunette opened it and began to read.

 

_My Dearest Queen,_

_It is with great regret that I send this letter to you. For months we have done nothing but wait for the right moment to strike against The Evil Queen. And though this plan has been laid out for years I fear she grows tired of my company. It is not enough that Blue cast a charm on Tinkerbell to steal the corrupted and useless fairy dust that led Regina to me as she had planned. Worst yet is I fear she has taken your daughters heart, if that is enough cause to finally end her dark reign then take it even if your daughter is still in control of her own actions._

_I am sorry it has come to this my Queen, but I miss my son and wife. If it were not so easy to miss them I would continue to wait, but the time of waiting is over. We must strike at the heart of corruption and end her. She once almost took my Marian for saving you, but we rescued her before her death was to happen. I hope she arrives well with this letter and that I too shall soon look upon the White Castle as she now does._

_Long Live the White Queen,_

_Robin Hood of Locksley_

 

Crumpling the paper in her fists flames shot up from between Regina’s fingers and a purple haze stormed in her eyes as her magic crackled around her body, “I will kill you!!” she spit with disgust, “and your wife too.” she added using her magic to fling her ex-lover off his horse and onto the ground.

Rubbing his back where it made contact with a rot sticking up from the ground Robin put a hand up to signal her to stop, “Regina please,” he breathed, “I love you.”

“And what of this letter hmm?” she stalked closer both Emma and Killian watched Marian to make sure she didn’t move for either dared to intervene with the Queen’s kill.

Thinking quick on his feet Robin hoped his excuse would work, “It was her,” he growled pointing at Emma who then pointed to herself.

“Who me?” she questioned knowing this would be the end of Robin and she’d get to see it first hand.

With a questioning gaze Regina dared him to say ‘yes’ and foolishly his answer was so, “Yes. Can’t you see Regina she doesn’t belong here. She’s working for her mother.”

Laughing a hearty laugh the blonde could barely muffle the amusement she had from the forest man's ramblings, “Ah yes because my mother loves me enough to compare me to her Majesty here. Good one.”

Tired of his excuses that had no merit Regina simply closed the distance shoving her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart with a smirk before going over to Marian and doing the same, “Now how about a little fun,” she smiled; rose red lips curving upwards to show her amusement.

Placing Marian’s glowing red heart in the hands of her husband Robin never felt more guilt in that moment than he ever had in life. Cradling the still beating heart he knew what was to come. Raising the heart to her lips Regina inspected the organ, “Such pretty things to play with, wouldn’t you say?”

Observing the Queen with rapt attention Emma and Killian were in awe of the way the Queen seemed to caress the glowing red object. It wasn’t that however that held Emma’s attention but the joy the Queen radiated from such an act. It was overwhelming and made Emma feel just as excited in joyful.

“Now crush it,” the brunette commanded angrily watching as Robin crushed his loves heart in his hands the dust falling between his fingertips as her body fell to the ground.

Feeling the sorrow and guilt surge through the thiefs heart Regina breathed happily before tossing his carelessly to the blonde, “Wha-”

“Crush it,” Regina dared. Her dark orbs looking from green to red as her eyes moved from the heart to Emma’s gaze.

“Kneel before the Queen,” Emma commanded with a smirk as his heart brought him to his knees.

“Please don’t do this,” Robin begged Emma, “You’re a White. Not this monster.”

“No, I’m a Swan,” Obeying her Queens command Emma gripped the heart tighter until ash was all that was left and the faint cries of pain from the ex-Champion had died out.

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” Killian broke the calm silence that had settled over them.

“Thank you Killian you may leave,” The Queen ordered and he did as told turning his horse back towards the village and leaving off in a trot.

Unsure whether to be prepared for a lashing or something else not so bad Emma simply remained quiet. When the Queen turned to her however she could see a war waging in brown pools.

“It seems I have you to thank for saving me the trouble of finding the spy within my ranks.”

“Wait you knew?” the blonde couldn’t help but question.

Scoffing as if it were the most obvious answer Regina clarified it for her, “Of course I knew. I just didn’t expect this.”

Biting her lip Emma sighed watching as the Queen built her walls up even higher than they had been before she arrived, “For what it’s worth I would never betray you.”

A dark chuckle escaped the brunette's lips as dark orbs settled on the blonde, “Of course you would dear. It would just be for the right price. Now come but before you do take their heads. I think Snow will want her best spy and his wife back home.” the same dark chuckle was amplified as she poofed away leaving Emma to the task.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is. The death of Robin Hood and his wife Marian. Also we know Emma's new surname which is a lovely story. Now all that's left for her to do is renounce the White Kingdom and live happily ever after with the Queen...oh wait. We're to early in the story for the happily ever afters. Still got some writing and telling to do.
> 
> Please leave a comment no matter what you have to say it'll make me happy. Praise the chapter, criticize it, or leave just a Hell yeah of something please. Oh and kudos too! Don't forget the kudos!


	7. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse of what's happening over in the White Kingdom cause Snow receives a letter and Emma renounces her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must be feeling good from all the comments and kudos coming my way cause this chapter came faster than I anticipated. Hopefully its as good as you're all hoping it to be as I am too. Well happy reads!!

Rain pelted the gathered mourners in the White Kingdom as they buried all that was sent by the Evil Queen and apparently the White Queen’s daughter. Snow shuddered remembering that day as Friar Tuck went into the prayers for the dead.

_It was day before Emma’s name-day when Snow White found herself standing outside overlooking her kingdom on the amazingly starry night in her secret lovers bedroom. Sighing with content and knowing that her vile daughter was either dead in a ditch or fighting for her life the Queen smiled picturing a new family to start over. To replace the monster that had no right to be called theirs._

_So deep in thought she didn’t hear the footsteps of her Huntsman Graham enter nd stop behind her, “My Queen,” the words were but a whisper however still held so much emotion and depth the raven haired beauty couldn’t help but smile._

_Turning to him the woman looked straight into his eyes seeing pain and suffering within them. The emotions sobered her from earlier thoughts of having his secret child in the future, “Graham what is it?”_

_“I bring horrid news and a letter...written in…” his eyes could no longer take the intensity that her own brought._

_“Written in what?” she questioned grasping his chin so their eyes would lock once more._

_“W-written in blood.” he got out before losing the nerve, “The- The Evil Queen sent back their heads.”_

_Gasping and knowing whose heads they most likely belonged to Snow held back tears needing to know more, “Tell me.” he barely heard her but she said the words._

_“Robin and Marian,” his hands shook with anger and sadness._ They had a little boy for gods sake. How could she do this? _His thoughts only enraged him more, “She sent back their heads. Didn’t even go for her usual clean cut. They’re a mess and gods…” her trailed off turning his back to her running a hand through his already windblown hair._

_Placing a calming hand on his shoulder Snow pulled him into a hug burying her head into his chest and gripping onto him for dear life, “I’m so sorry. I know he was like a brother to you.”_

_“Thank you, but there’s more.”_

_Dreading whatever came next the Queen knew she’d face it head on no matter what, “What is it?”_

_“The letter, it’s addressed to you.” handing over the parchment to his love Graham waited patiently for Snow to take it and when she did he vowed to be there for her when she would need it._

_Opening the letter Snow took one look at the opening. Feeling the blood rush from her face and a sudden feeling of dread come over her the raven haired woman thought she might have a heart attack in that moment only one word leaving her lips, “Emma.”_

_Hearing her estranged daughters name fall from lips he’s memorized so many times the Huntsman sat her down on the bed wrapping a comforting arm around her knowing not to ask. She’d tell in time. Drawing her eyes back to the letter Snow read a promise written in_ _blood._

Mother,

You once told me love is the most powerful thing in all the lands and worlds that even we do not know of. You and father both told me one day I would find such a love and I had. I had found it in one of the most benevolent, beautiful, patient, caring, and loving woman I could have ever dreamed of. And you...you killed her. YOU. KILLED. HER! In cold blood mother!! You took the person I loved most in this world away from me all because she was a woman and cast my name to be crucified, but what’s in a name?

Will I still be ruthless and great even without the name of White as my name? Or shall I sink into the background while you starve your people to keep your bellies fat now that you couldn’t whore me out to the next walking dick with a price? The answer is yes, but instead of just being ruthless and great I shall grow and make the world fear me just as you fear the Evil Queen.

Though I do not know the truth of it all I do know your crusade against her was not because of vanity as you have told me because lets face it; even I whose love died bleeding out in my arms can see that there was never any question as to whose beauty is far greater than the others. That belongs to the woman you branded as The Evil Queen.

And just in case you are wondering I am now in service to the Queen’s army and I will have renounced you and everything that you are by the time you’ve read this. Also with this letter written in the blood of a father and mother who sought to destroy a woman for merely being I promise that I shall find a way to crush your heart, your happiness, and your love as you have mine if it’s the last thing I do.

Emma Swan

_Dropping the letter as if it were on fire Snow twisted her body wrapping her hands against the strong body ready to support her whether through violence, silence, and sometimes even the more intimate physicall attraction._

_“She’s coming for me, and I need to be ready.” the Queen immediately supplied knowing it would be enough for her lover, “I don’t know when, where, or how but Emma’s coming for me.”_

_Hugging her closer Graham just let her sort it all out knowing the next few days were going to be some of the hardest on many of the men and women within the castle and also Roland. What are we to do with him? The question ebbed at the back of his mind filing it away for later._

Shaking off the growing threat the White Queen stood proud and yet also looking mournful as she allowed Friar Tuck to close the ceremony before she spoke up knowing they all expected to hear from their leader in dark times such as these, “It is with great displeasure that we lose two of our greatest friends and allies to the darkness that is the Evil Queen,” Snow spoke solemnly, “We have lost many to her darkness but to see the lives of a mother and father lost is heartbreaking. And wherever they are I hope they are in a better place and take comfort in knowing that Roland will be cared for without question. May they find the peace we have yet not found for ourselves.”

Murmured agreements and whispers flitted through the crowd s they broke apart leaving Red, the Charmings, and Roland around their graves alone. Watching on Red couldn’t help but feel proud though she was able to mask it. Proud that Emma no doubt had part in this and helped destroy the threads that threatened to end the Evil Queen. With those thoughts her mind also turned to Belle.

The wolf longed to be nearer and she’d even spoken to Granny of her want and the old cook actually approved and so in two days time she would travel to the dark kingdom to seek refuge and her lovers embrace. If only it were that easy though because sometimes those you pay to keep a secret are offered more and tongues slip.

* * *

Emma paced before the huge wooden doors leading to the great hall where the Queen was currently holding court. Honestly the blonde was never one for such grand and public displays but if it would gain their attentions then so be it. Sighing and knowing that after today she’d be washed of her name as a White and be reborn as a Swan the knight took solace in that freedom. A freedom so rich she’ll never let it go like a dragon protecting its hoard.

“Relax Swan: it’s only busting open the doors, walking proudly down the aisle, kneeling before the Queen, and then swearing your life to her and the kingdom as well as your sword. It’s not that hard.” Hook had taken to calling her by her chosen name after she’d told him what it was going to be finally and she found she liked it much better than being called by her first name all the time or blondie by some of the other soldiers who she’s gotten to know while sparring and training with them the past few days.

Clenching and unclenching her hands she still didn’t know whether she could pull it off or not, “I’m not one for big grand entrances as far as I’m aware that her Majesty’s thing, correct me if I’m wrong.”

Leaning against the stone wall Hook smirked, “Aye love you’re not wrong, but weren’t you born and breed a princess?”

“Past tense, and no I may have been born one and Snow may have tried to imprint all the ladylike ways to accept a hand in marriage as soon as possible but as soon as her head was turned I’d be covered in blood, mud, and or sweat. I was never going to be a lady and glad I am of it.”

Taking her answer for what it was, the blunt and honest truth, Killian new it was time to get the show on the road, “Well Swan, it’s time.” Nodding her consent the Captain allowed himself through the doors to take place beside his Queen in the absence of Champion.

CLosing her eyes to take a steadying breath Emma straightened her back holding her chin high befor using the hard earned arm muscles to push open the doors leading to her freedom. As they swung open to the people it seemed as though all eyes were on her. In fact she was pretty sure they all were. Walking down the long aisle dressed in knee high black steel tipped boots, tight leather breeches, a crimson tunic, a black studded leather vest, and fingerless gloves that only went to the wrist Emma was a sight to behold as her hair and complexion contrasted against the darker colors. Even the Queen looked impressed.

Approaching the steps before the Queen’s throne while said woman stood proudly with an evil smile plastered on her face the ex-princess kneeled before her Majesty, “And who do we have here?” the brunette questioned putting on a show for the audience.

Leaving her eyes on the ground Emma spoke, “Emma White of the White Kingdom your Majesty,” gasps, murmurs, and shouts of surprise echoed within the hall.

“And what is it you want? I could flay you alive right here and give no second thought to doing so. So why are you here?” the dark tone in her questions couldn’t be faked or even misconstrued for anything else.

Resisting the challenge Emma felt in that moment the blonde kept her voice even if also taking on a darker tone herself, “I seek to cleanse myself of the name of White and pledge myself and my sword to you my Queen as well as the lads over which you rule.”

Glaring down now at the woman on her knees the Queen pursed her lips, “You would renounce all ties, give up your right by birth, and serve me any way I deemed fit?”

“Yes.”

“You would kill a child, massacre an entire village, throw yourself into deaths embrace if asked?” the Queen had to know how far this woman, the daughter of her greatest enemy, was willing to go. Simply crushing the heart of a man was childs play, but these scenarios were cold and cruel.

Done looking down and being looked down on Emma let her head rise until green locked with brown,“If her Majesty should wish it then so shall it be.” a fire alight in viridian eyes told no lies as Regina lost herself in something she wasn’t quite sure of in that moment. Perhaps it was the feeling of having an equal even if the other was on their bended knee. Or perhaps it was something more?

With the assurance of her undying loyalty to herself and the Dark Kingdom Regina poofed her sword to hand gripping the hilt with a force many would say too tight for just accepting someone into her knights ranks. Taking the blade and gently tapping one shoulder then the next the Queen completed the ceremony, “I Knight the Ser Emma Swan. Arise and be welcomed into the Dark Kingdom.”

Rising from her spot Emma bowed to the Queen before turning to the people as they welcomed their new Knight into the kingdom with applause and gusto. Feeling the brown orbs of her Queen on her though Emma turned her head to find the brunette with a passive and neutral expression, but those eyes...those eyes held something she could not decipher.

Watching her walk down the steps regal as ever Emma bowed her head in recognition offering up her arm to escort the Queen. Taking the offered escort the brunette walked out  of the hall with her new knight, “I think it is time for those answers on how to enter White Castle dear.”

Side glancing to the Queen the new knight smiled, “Then we shall need to assemble your war room and table. So many options and a promise to keep.”

“Then it is settled,” Regina spoke removing her hand from the blonde, “For now however return to Killian in the yard and see to your new posting. In the morning we shall have the meeting. Oh and do try not to be late, it’s not pretty what happens to those who don’t show up on time.” the threat was a promise and before Emma could even reply the Queen once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

“I really need to learn that trick,” Emma laughed leaving for the training yard to meet up with her Captain and was openly welcomed by the group of friends she’d made in the few days she spent there.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Was a letter written in blood too much? Or was it just the right amount of creepy and sadistic? Ah well just let me know what you thought about the chapter in general please? It would really make my day.


	8. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's been sending letters over the border and Graham found out who, but will Snow believe him and who is it that Red finally sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! All the comments are giving me warm fuzzies inside as well as the kudos. I'm loving all your enthusiasm at the coming chapters and the questions that come with it. I was going to make this chapter longer but I decided to focus more on Red and how shit's gonna go down with her cause let's face it shit's gonna go down. How it goes down is another matter.

After the Knighting ceremony Emma had joined her new friends: Raven, Shan Yu, Lancelot, and Kovu and his wife Kiara. It was drinks all around in the Poisoned Apple in the tavern nearest to the castle so they wouldn’t end up blacked out drunk on the night before the infiltration planning was to begin. It was a small tavern frequented by mostly the Queen’s soldiers and workers who were lucky enough to have the day off. Though the air inside smelled of stale ale and the smoke from pipes, cigars, and cigarettes filled the air it only added to the ambience of it all. Smirking at how happy she felt to never have to be in her station of princess again the blonde smiled happily, but it only lasted so long.

The five were sitting around a table located in the back corner of the candle lit room while wenches and bartenders served drinks and took coin. However as Emma drank her ale the blonde couldn’t shake the feeling something bad was going on that she couldn’t place.

Noticing her new friends and fellow soldiers frown Mala nudged her lightly, “Hey, you okay?”

Staring at the bottom of her tankard now empty from her seventh...no her ninth glass? She couldn’t remember, “Yeah. Just got this feeling that something’s wrong.”

Nodding her head Nala reached out covering the other woman's forearm, “Maybe it’s just nerves for tomorrow?”

Looking around the room Emma swept the shadows looking for something, anything to tell her what it was, but she still couldn’t place it, “Yeah maybe.”

“Good now drink up. We don’t get to celebrate a newbie to our ranks very often, only drink to their deaths.” Kovu spoke up haven been listening to the conversation.

Laughing the two blondes picked up their tankards and refilling before diving back into the amber liquid with vigour. Though the ex-princess still felt that nagging feeling in her gut Emma blocked it out having too much fun with her friends to care.

* * *

The brown burlap sac and metal shackles around his wrists had the guard squirming, his breath deepening with each step he took and the clanking of metal against bars made him flinch as he was shoved forward onto the ground.

“Do you know why you’re here?” the gruff voice questioned hoping this would be over before it even began.

Unable to see his captor, but able to know him by voice the blinded guard gulped in fear. The Huntsman only questioned the guard every two weeks so something must have changed. It didn’t bode well to him if they found the letter Lady Red requested he have a messenger deliver to the Dark Palace.

“I-I swear I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he proclaimed hoping his lie would go undetected but the smack upside his head told him otherwise.

“Oh really?” the snarl warned of pain, “That’s not what our messenger who has been traveling back and forth between the kingdoms tells me.”

Knowing there was no way out the guard prayed for forgiveness, “Fine, fine I’ll give you the letter. Lady Red sends them every patrol change since I’m never changed and no one bothers to asks questions.” he rattles off knowing it would preserve his life.

“Red?” Graham questions thoroughly confused thinking it was the guard he had in his possession sending the letters, “What do you mean Red has been sending the letters?”

Feeling relief with the less harsh tone directed his way the guard relaxed, “She pays me to send letters to the Dark Palace, but I don’t think they make it there cause the messenger’s always back before dinner most times. Other times it’s late into the night but still before the dawn.”

Rubbing his chin Graham removed the sac from the guards eyes then kneeled down to remove his shackles, “Thank you for the truth. I expect you to relinquish your arms and armor by the morning. For your service to the crown and todays honesty you are allowed to live.”

Scrambling to his feet the guard had never felt so much better about anything in that moment, “Th-thank you m’lord. It shall be done.” He ran like the ass and coward he was, tail between his legs.

Waiting for the man to have gotten enough of a head start the huntsman sighed looking at the letter in his hands. Running the letter through his fingers Graham left as well with strong strides to find Snow.

Hands clasped behind his back the huntsman was able to track his lover easily to her bedchambers. Knocking on the door he awaited permission to enter.

“Come in,” her melodious voice called from the other side.

Sighing in contentment Graham allowed himself in only to feel the pang of jealousy hit him hard. Snow was just coming from the bath towel wrapped around her body soaking up the droplets of water that cascaded down her porcelain figure and the disheveled bed told all he needed to know.

“I thought you and _Charming_ no longer had _that_ kind of relationship,” he growled with a predatory look in his eye.

“I had to do something to get him to shut up about not having made the right decision with Emma,” she responded ignoring his anger towards her husband and King.

With no room for argument the huntsman reeled his anger in remembering cause for his return, “I have found the one sending letters across the border.”

Piqued by this development Snow smiled, “Oh?”

Handing over the letter Graham had a solemn expression on his face, “It’s Red.”

* * *

Red paced the length of her room wearing away the stone floor as the wolf waited for Snow who’d said she needed to speak with her. She couldn’t help but feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up alerting her of danger. Snow had decided to enter at that moment with a smile on her face and a calm air about her along with David who was smiling happily as well.

“Red,” SNow acknowledged as the wolf stopped pacing by her dresser watching the King and Queen closely but also catching something different about the woman.

Discretely sniffing the air the wolf smelled a third person in the room. Graham’s sent was all over the Queen and it was all she could do to hold her tongue from saying anything, “My Queen,” she bowed her head in respect then turned to David and did the same thing.

“I hope you’re doing well with Emma’s leaving,” the raven haired woman seemed to be genuinely sad that her daughter was no longer with them.

 _More like the idea of not having Emma be the princess they wanted._ Red’s thoughts supplied before caking on a smile, “Of course, but is there a reason you needed to see me?”

Wrapping his arms around Snow David’s eyes held a proud glint, “We’re going to have another child and we wanted you to be the godmother again.”

Eye’s blown wide the woman couldn’t believe what she was hearing, “Y-you’re pregnant?”

“Well not yet,” Snow’s eyes drifted sadly to the side, “but with Emma being proven a traitor we need an heir.” Clenching her fists and jaw Ruby couldn’t believe at how easily they talked or replacing Emma, her friend and cub.

“So what do you say?” the Queen’s eyes narrowed when her friend didn’t respond to the honor of having been given the chance to be a godmother.

Knowing it would hurt her friend greatly, but the brunette couldn’t let another pup replace Emma, “I’m sorry but I cannot.”

Removing Charming’s hands from her stomach Snow confronted her friend, “And why is that?” she spat.

Getting up in Snow’s face Red’s eyes flashed yellow, “Because you killed her best friend and lover! Because you would replace the best thing that’s ever happened to you!” she spat trying to control her wolf. Usually she had amazing control but when it came to the protection of her pups she was feral.

Hurt registered in Snow’s eyes before turning her back to Red, “So it’s true. You’re the one who helped her escape and have been sending the letters over the border.”

Taking a sharp intake of breath Red was still and unmoving. _No, no, no, no. She cannot know. There is no way._ Taking her silence as admission the Queen shed a tear knowing the woman who’d become her best friend betrayed her she couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest that Red had filled.

“I never thought Graham could be right. That it was one of the guards framing you for treason, but sending letters across the border to someone at the Dark Palace...How could you?” she demanded feeling the arms of her husband encircling her with regret.

“Because I love someone who resides at the palace,” the wolf admits proudly in the face of Snow who seems to weaken and smile at the mention of love as if almost able to forgive her transgression, “And I will always love her.”

No longer able to feel sympathy for her friend at the mention of loving a woman the friend that was Snow no longer existed and in her place was a bigoted Queen only able to rival that of her fathers bigotry had she truly known him. White unmarked skin connected with Red’s face as the slap reddened under the force executed from the slap, “How many will the bitch take from me? First my daughter and now my friend.”

Rubbing her cheek Red admitted the truth Snow was too blind to see, “You pushed her away. You were the one who couldn’t accept her. She was not taken away. You threw her away,” the wolf stood firm in her resolve.

Snow seemed to crumble at the accusation but as soon as her walls went down they came back up with a ferocity that Red’s never seen, “And you threw away our friendship for a woman. I don’t know how I didn't see the similarities before. It wasn’t the Evil Queen that corrupted my daughter it was you.”

Growling Red lunged at Snow, and before this point she could have never imagined laying a hand on her best friend, but even friendship can be severed by a closed mind. Before any attack could be made against the Queen though David through some pixie dust in Red’s direction knocking her unconscious and sending her into a deep sleep.

The next time Red awoke she shifted her hands only to find silver chains burning against her wrists and collar chaining her to the walls behind her. The burning was pure agony and she could feel her strength waning as the silver poisoning etched into her skin. It had only been mere minutes before she succumbed to the pain drifting into the blackness of unconsciousness.

She didn’t know how long it’s been but her weight has deteriorated and her muscles were seemingly no more. It was hard to even pry her eyes open in that moment. When she did though a spark of life came back to those green eyes as that voice filled her ears.

“Red.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum, bum, bum!!! So who's it Red sees when she finally opens her eyes? Oh I bet your just begging and wanting to know right? Well guess who it is. It's......Em-Be- I don't do spoilers but patients is a virtue and also just plain torture so it's a win win for me. So lemme' know what you all thought in the comments box here and I'll be writing another chapter before you can say 'Dancing with Regina in the pale moon light in a pool of Snow's blood'.


	9. Finding Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we saw what went down with Red, but I think it's time for a rescue don't you? Oh, and a certain deal maker finally makes an appearance. What does he want with Emma though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's been too long since I've posted. And for that I deeply apologize, both college and work have been taking up much of my free time lately with all the assignments and sleep I need afterwards. However I have been working on the chapter none the less and here it is full and ready to read. 
> 
> And your guy's responses to that last chapter was awesome hopefully you'll like this one as well.

They’d been in the room for three or more hours since the meeting began and everyone was beginning to lose patients. Emma had revealed to them the best entry and exit points as well as the best flanking areas too. However with each new suggestion the Queen found a weakness to it and that’s how the longest war council in the Dark Kingdom’s history began.

Rubbing at her brow while furiously pacing behind Killian where he was sitting across from the Queen green eyes locked with brown as she stopped, “It’s the best way in and even if we did just allow your soldiers to only storm the front gate hey have countermeasures for that or is that something you forgot.”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten I just think going through the tunnels in the prison you didn’t use to escape from the prison useless.” Regina informed as all heads nodded in agreement save for Belle and Killian’s, the only two who were really able to disagree with her.

“Your majesty she’s right. And she did need to get her horse or else she most likely wouldn’t have made it out of the kingdom,” _and save your father_ was left unsaid her adviser finally spoke up.

Flitting her eyes over the drawn up plans once more the brunette never lost the ‘fuck you I’m Queen and what I say goes’ attitude, “We shall attack the gates and head through the battlements since it will be empty with their soldiers distracted by the head on charge of the front gates and that’s final.” her last words were shot at Emma alone, everyone else knew that the Queen had spoken but that didn’t stop emerald eyes from narrowing in warning, “You are dismissed.” she waved her hand until it was only herself Killin, Belle, and Emma who’d refused to leave.

“I gave you an order,” she growled out still not getting that Emma wasn’t afraid of her.

Stepping up to Regina’s personal space Emma breathed in deeply, “And I’m not afraid of you, but when most of your men come home bloody, broken, falling apart, or dead remember this moment when I warn you one last time. The dungeon is the best way in and you underestimate them. I have walked every inch of that castle, picked every door, watched from the shadows, and believe me when I say the battlements won’t get you through in time to kill-”

“Your majesty!!” A guard interrupted heaving for air as though he’d hauled ass running from a dragon.

“What is it!?” She snapped.

Shrinking into his armor like a turtle would his shell the guard tried to calm himself, “Uh..well you see-”

Growing impatient herself Emma stormed over towering over him only causing the man to quiver more, “What!!”

“Widow Lucas needs to speak with Ser Swan apparently and it’s urgent,” he breathed out.

“Granny?” Emma breathed calming down from her warnings, “but if she came here for help that means…”

“Red,” Belle finished for her the two sharing a look of dread and felt their hearts sink.

Waving him off Regina didn’t care, “You will leave us and tell the mut to leave as well.”

Before he could go however a strong pale hand stopped him, “ _No_ you will take her to Belle’s room in the library and ask her _nicely_ to wait.” Emma commanded adding a force to her grip that burned and made the guards blood boil.

Feeling the thickness rise in the air the Evil Queen sensed magic and strong magic at that. It was something not quite dark and not quite light but rather something in between. Focusing her eyes on the blonde touching the guard in anger she knew. She knew as Emma pushed further down on the man and his knees began to tremble where he stood that this woman was a force to be reckoned with if ever crossed. Thankfully the ex-princess didn’t seem aware of her gifts which was both good and disastrous. _We can’t have her killing as she pleases now can we?_

“Enough!” her voice echoed off the walls snapping the blonde out of her current objective only to turn towards the Evil Queen and have something snap.

Lunging eyes alight with fire Killian jumped between them to protect his Queen only to be shoved and thrown out of the way by an angry blonde. Regina on her part didn’t even move too entranced by the shift in the Knight’s usual calm. As Emma made it to her the brunette unleashed her own magic throwing Emma up against the nearest wall and walked over to the thrashing warrior.

“Let. Me. Go,” she growled glaring at the woman holding her against the stone wall unable to do anything to lessen the hold.

Closing the distance between them the Evil Queen sneered at the Knight, “You are in _my_ kingdom, in _my_ army, and at _my_ mercy. It would be wise of you to pick your battles wisely.”

“Where’s the fun in that,” Emma foolishly retorted soon feeling her ribs crush harder from the Queen’s magic.

Releasing the blonde, who slumped to the ground, Regina turned away looking to her captain, “Killian prep the soldiers,” he nodded before turning away seemingly dismissed before she stopped him, “Oh and Killian?”

“Your Majesty?”

“Ser Swan will be staying behind to deal with her guest.”

“What!?” Fury engulfed emerald eyes seeming to light them aflame, “I will be going with them-”

Whipping to the insubordinate woman the brunette threw her back against the wall before any more words could fall from pale lips. Having the air drawn from her lungs Emma was trying to keep conscious but having a hard time as her breathing became ragged and blood spilled from her lip. Looking up to the dark woman with acceptance but also determination the blonde rubbed away the crimson, “I will stay behind until Granny tells me what’s wrong with Red, but I will not stand idly by while your forces march to kill Snow and Charming.”

Bending over and clasping the woman’s chin harshly enough to leave bruises Regina’s cognac orbs burned meeting Emma’s fire in the middle waging a war of wills, “You shall stay here as your punishment, and no I will not be killing them.”

“Bu-”

“Death is too easy my dear,” she purred feeling the knight shiver from the closeness, “It’s better to let them suffer with everything that’s going to happen.”

Never leaving the gaze of the Queen Emma steeled her jaw wishing to have the satisfaction of running Snow through. _No matter. She cannot keep me from my goal. I shall kill Snow one way or another_. “Fine,” she finally growled out.

Happy with the outcome of the submission the Evil Queen forcefully turned Emma’s head to the side as if throwing her away, “I’m glad you’ve seen reason dear. Now leave me.”

Pushing herself up from the ground and bracing the wall Emma forced herself to stand straight in the presence in one that she wouldn’t allow her to feel weak. With a slight limp the blonde left the room making a beeline to the library and Belle’s room.

Once free of the sorceress’ presence Emma clenched and un-clenched her fists trying to reign in her anger, but there’s only so much a person can take before they snap. In a rage the blonde knight swung away connecting with the stone pillar she’d been passing. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt but the dent left within the marble stone shocked her.

 _“What the hell?_ ” she questioned still looking from her fist to the stone. _How the hell incarnate did I do that?_ She questioned mentally.

“It’s not simple really dearie.”

Eyes wide now looking upon the man whose reptilian like skin shone gold in the torchlight and the sick smirk he wore chilled her to the bone. Just by looking at him Emma could tell this was no man but a monster, “And just who are you?” she cautiously questioned eyeing him with interest.

* * *

With Emma out of the room Belle looked off to the door as the Evil Queen crossed her arms overlooking her lands from the lone window in the room. Hoping her Queen would see reason the advisor spoke freely, “Your majesty as your adviser I implore you to stand your ground on your decision…”

“But?” Regina questioned turning so their eyes would meet on equal ground.

“But as your friend I think you need to listen to Ser Swan. My own personal interests aside her reasoning is sound and from what Red has sent me in her letters Emma speaks the truth.” Sighing and hoping to get through to the brunette Belle tried one last thing, “I know because that’s how I got in undetected too.”

Uncrossing her arms the Evil Queen looked questioningly at her friend slightly impressed that she didn’t know of this before, “You entered the White Castle?”

Nodding Belle decided to explain, “I had to see her. It had been too long since last we’d met and so in disguise I snuck in and we spent time together,” her blushing cheeks told most of the unsaid story.

Pursing her lips Regina sighed. _I need to keep control of the situation and though Swan’s strategy has promise she still disrespected me in front of my counsel. She must still serve her punishment_ , “Very well, but Ser Swan will still serve her punishment for disrespecting me.”

“I would expect nothing less your majesty,” the bookworm replied morphing back into her advisers role just as the Queen had into hers.

“Now inform Killian of the new plan and-” before she could finish the sentence the air condensed making the hairs on her neck stand to attention. There was a magic in the air so familiar who it’s user was could not be mistaken, “Excuse me I need to be going.”

* * *

Giggling like a giddy child the man bowed with a flourish never breaking eye contact as he did so, “Rumpelstiltskin at your service.”

Huffing the knight shook her head not knowing what exactly to say to that, “Well it was nice meeting you and all but someone’s waiting for me,” she pointed behind her. Before she could leave though the wizard had cast a barrier spell to keep her from moving. running into the magic wall the blonde spun around marching up to the man till they were face to face.

“You better be letting me go before I make you.” she threatened though the imp seemed to be unaffected.

“Oh?” his voice rose in interest, “And how will you do that dearie?” his cold dark eyes dissected her feeling the magic radiating off of her in waves.

Going for the swing Emma met with air as she stumbled forward when his laugh (if you could call it that) sounded behind her, “Now, now, there’s no need for violence. I just came to meet the one who’d end it all.”

Spinning to meet his gaze Emma felt almost naked under his dark eyes that is until the Evil Queen came storming out of the war room with and angered huff looking directly at Emma, “What have you done?”

Taken aback and somewhat offended the knight crossed her arms, “I did nothing it was goldie over here who decided to detain me,” she clarified shooting Rumpelstiltskin a glare before turning her gaze back to the Queen.

Raising a brow in question Regina studied her old teacher. He never showed up without reason and the fact he’d detained Emma wasn’t a good one. In fact it was most likely utterly terrible for her, “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” she asked genuinely curious but the tone was controlled.

Smirking in the brunette’s direction Rumple simply winked knowingly, “I simply was curious as to who the new house guest was. I wanted to see for myself if the daughter of Snow White truly gave everything of hers up to you.” he sniggered holding back, “Seeing as how my curiosity is sated I’ll be going.”

“You’ll go no where im-” before she could cast her paralysis spell the man was gone, the only trace that he’d been there was the lingering gold smoke.

Turning her attention to the Queen Emma squinted her eyes in question, “So...what did the snake want?”

“Oh he’s no snake,” the brunette replied.

Sensing something more to the story the knight had to know, “Oh?”

Delving into a memory the Queen’s eyes glossed over as if remembering.

* * *

_ “No, no, no you foolish girl. If you want to be free you need to crush it. Feel the fear radiating through the heart and at it’s peak crush it,” Rumple berated the young Regina holding the heart of a child in her hands who was crying before her. _

_Looking at him with sorrow then back to the heart cradled within her palms Regina shook her head, “I-I can’t. I won’t.” She refused, “I just want to protect myself from him not...this!” the anger was apparent in her voice._

_Seeing that anger alight in his pupils eyes he imp’s malicious smirk slowly made it’s way onto his face. Stepping up so he was in front of her and her confused gaze the dark one plunged his hand into Regina’s chest pulling out her heart. Moving so she could see the boy still on his knees he held her heart to his lips._

_“Crush it,” he whispered and she had no choice but to obey as her hands clamped over the heart snuffing out the glowing red aura of the organ as it fell to the dirt in ashes._

_“Why?” she wanted to know._

_“Because if you cannot kill a child how can you kill a man?”_

* * *

“He is far worse than I or any other you could come across. Do not trust him and above all else never make a deal either. Just a piece of advice dear.” she looked pointedly at Emma then as if cutting through her

“Didn’t plan on it though I’ll keep it at the forefront of my mind now that you mentioned it though.”

Nodding in affirmation Regina turned away from Emma, “Oh, and Ser Swan?” she called over her shoulder.

“Your majesty?”

“You may want to look into a way to control your magic and avoid destroying my property.”

Shuffling her feet and looking down embarrassedly almost as if shy thought the Queen couldn’t look at her, “Sorry” she mumbled but when she looked up the Queen was gone leaving behind the scent of apples and cloud of smoke. Shaking her head Emma turned back around making her way to the Library.

* * *

In the confines of her Room Regina paced furiously wearing a trail into her stone floor. _That little imp wants something. But what? It has to doe with the blonde, but what? Is it the prophecy? Is she here only to decide later to kill me?_

“Now now dearie no need to question my motives,” the imps voice stopped her cold as she turned to face him with a mask of indignation.

“And truthfully why are you here?”

Pointing to the mirror that hung on her wall the reflection changed to view a stoic Granny yelling at Emma who was being thoroughly chastised while her advisor tried hard not to laugh. When the old woman was done with that though she explained what had happened to her granddaughter.

Though not in the room with the three Regina could see where the conversation was going as one of Belle’s teapots exploded on her desk sending shards outwards and flying in all directions.

“That is why I am here,” he closed the image since he knew what was coming next but wanting to spoil the Queen’s surprise later, “You’ve felt the power of her magic and it’s leaning more towards the darkness with each passing minute Snow White does something she doesn’t like. Imagine harnessing a weapon that obeys your every whim and command,” he whispered behind her so their reflections seemed to merge in the mirror, “Imagine all that power to shape and do with what you will. Tear Kingdoms apart and even realms if need be.”

* * *

“Belle are you sure you want to be coming with me?” Emma asked pulling the strap into place on the saddle while the Evil Queen’s adviser did the same.

Blue orbs glared at her with a sound determination, “I am coming with you,” her no nonsense tone declared, “Besides if we can make it there before Killian and the rest of the soldiers we can get in and out without them being any the wiser.”

Walking Tonitrus out alongside Belle and her steed Emma mounted the stallion. _We may get there before them but I will not be leaving with them. Snow is mine._ She promised herself as now both herself and Belle started off to White Castle.

Pushing themselves through the enchanted forest and the lands Emma had passed upon her entrance to the Dark Kingdom the two women stopped overlooking the castle from the hillside as the sun hung low in the afternoon’s sky. If they wanted to get in undetected they’d need to wait for nightfall.

As her wandering eyes overlooked the stone walls Emma couldn’t help but frown at the situation. She’d escaped. She’d escaped with the help of the most maternal figure she had and now Red was locked away and in chains. Her mother used to speak of Red fondly and still would had this never happened and in some ways the blonde can’t help but think it her fault. _If only I had run sooner._.. the thought ebbed at her.

Steering her reins to the left Belle was the first to leave with one single thought, _I’m coming Red.  I’m coming for you,_  and was followed by the knight a mere moment later as they continued their journey to the one place where it began and would hopefully end in blood.

* * *

By the time the blonde and brunette had gotten to the prisons secret tunnel both women were unsure but more than nothing ready to find Red. Dismounting her steed Belle checked her weapons making sure they were secure before turning to Emma, “I know you want to find Snow in there but our first priority is getting Red out.”

Looking away and into the dark tunnel Emma sighed, “I will help find and free her, but it will be up to you to get her out. If I leave Snow she will live.”

Grabbing the knights arm Red’s lover looked into her eyes, “But her happiness will be stripped from her. Everything she has will be out of her reach. What more is there?”

Not even considering her words Emma pulled out of her grasp answering with one word, “Blood.” Taking the librarians silence as acceptance the blonde was the first to march into the darkness to find her godmother, release her, and then find the woman who took the one thing she truly had.

With nothing left to do but follow Belle fell into step with the woman hell bent on revenge. A vengeance only to be rivaled with the Evil Queen herself.

Though there was little light as the two approached the end of the tunnel torches could be seen flickering and the silhouettes of guards on rotation accompanied them. Reaching the last spot before the light could hit them Emma and Belle silently drew their weapons. Both with two blades in hand emerged from the darkness into the light and let their fury rip loose.

A guard rounding the corner was first to fall as the blonde lipped her blade across his neck followed by Belle clamping one hand over another's mouth while plunging a dagger into his chest killing them instantly.  Leaving the bodies where they lie the women continued into the dungeon looking for any signs of Red. With each cell they’d pass another guard seemed to die and Emma was reveling in the blood spilling down her blades so much that her swords were engulfed in fire making her face light up with a sick pleasure many would call twisted.

Using the light of the blades to search easier now the groaning and whimpers of a soft voice drew their attention. In the last cell laying in a crumpled mess of sweat and dried blood was red. Her neck and wrists bloody and raw from the silver chains restraining her caused Emma and Belle pain to witness such torture. Falling onto her knees at the sight of her lover Belle clasped at the bars tears falling from her eyes. Through her watery vision the brunette could see the wolfs eyes slowly open until they were staring right back at her, “Red,” she whispered softly which then broke into a sob seeing her Red was still alive.

Cocking her head to the side the weak woman gave a smile, “My beauty,” the dry voice cracked before falling back into unconsciousness.

Thinking the worst Belle wanted to scream and tear Snow apart, but Emma’s hand on her shoulder restrained her, “She’s alive but malnourished and poisoned. You heard Granny, but we need to get her out of there.” sheathing her blades the blonde moved Belle aside cracking her knuckles afterwards before gripping the bars.

“What are you doing?”

“Apparently I have magic and I’m out of lock picks and keys so here we go,” she informed pulling the bars only to have nothing happen. Again and again she tried but no matter what she couldn’t summon it, “Gods be damned!!” she shouted shaking with all her might trying to rip at the metal.

Placing a soothing hand on the frustrated woman’s shoulder the adviser spoke softly, “Try seeing the bars bend to your will not force them to.” she suggested and since Emma had no better way to do what she needed the blonde relaxed placing her hands back on the bars.

This time seeing the metal bend to her will Emma summoned the anger to help fuel the magic. She wasn’t an expert but knew enough to know that’s what powered it. Her anger, her need for vengeance, and for blood. Feeling the metal give way the blonde added extra pressure opening it wide enough for them both to enter and save Red.

As they both went to the unconscious form on the floor green and blue studied the silver collar and chains holding the wolf hostage. They dug into her skin where yellow puss told of rotting flesh and infection. How the woman was still alive was a feat in itself, but of that extent she should be dead. Gently placing her hands on the shackles and then the collar she was able to do to them what she did to the bars. With each one removed they were able to study the injuries closer and it was apparent to both women that Belle couldn’t take the wolf from there on her own. Picking the wolf up bridal style Emma and Belle made their way back to the horses. Once there Belle mounted her steed then the knight sat the wolf atop it before turning back to the darkness.

“Come back alive at least,” Belle requested knowing Emma could not be stopped.

Turning to look over her shoulder Emma stopped at the mouth of the tunnel, “I make no promises.” and with those final words the daughter of Snow White disappeared into the darkness.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Th e ninth chapter. Let me know what you thought 'cause I live off of comments and kudos. I need them to write and live my life!!


	10. A Royal's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well with Red rescued what is left but to kill Snow White? However not everything goes to plan. Emma's magic is destructive and out of control, also the blue fairy intervenes. But hey there's blood and some death. Who doesn't like death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I got another chapter for you guys!! Just to let y'all know were getting close to the time jump soon. Like after the next chapter or two we'll be jumping at least four years ahead. However not all will be as it seems. 
> 
> I'd also like to give my undying love and thanks to you who are commenting and giving kudos cause I really do live for it. It's nice to see this generating a lot of happiness. Thanks guys.

Regina was left to ponder the thought of controlling Emma and the magic she wields after the imp had left and if she were honest with herself the idea was very much appealing. _To control her and harness such power would be…_ her thoughts trailed off wanting to find the blonde to make sure she was enduring her punishment. Walking to her mirror the Evil Queen summoned Sydney.

“Sydney where is Ser Swan this moment in time?”

Rippling glass gave way to a face that seemed to be annoyed, “I cannot seem to find her your Majesty.”

“What do you mean you can’t find her?!!” the brunettes anger flared and if the man in the mirror had a body he would have flinched from the imposing stature she had.

“I’m sorry my Queen but once Rumple waved me away he blocked me from viewing the woman without myself being aware of it.” he explained hoping to appease the angered woman.

Clenching her fists Regina turned on her heel poofing away to the stables to confirm her suspicions. Upon arrival she ran into Killian readying his men but the pensive look and thin lined mouth the man sported told her she was right.

“I assume your expression means Ser Swan has road ahead and disobeyed my orders, again?”

Looking down so as to not incur the wrath of the women's anger the captain sighed and nodded even as he replied, “Yes my Queen. I checked her room and asked the stable hands as well. She has gone to confront the White Queen.”

“Why that-”

“And Belle has gone with her,” Killian interjected only adding to the anger his Queen already radiated.

Sparks flying from her hand the sorceress fisted her Captains collar bringing him close so his eyes could not look away even if he wanted to, “Ready Rocinante before you do anything else,” she commanded letting him go with a push, “If Swan thinks she can openly disobey my orders she has another problem to worry about.”

* * *

Walking back into the tunnel Emma had to fight the urge to run and find the woman who’d made her life a living hell. Dresses, prince’s, etiquette lessons, dance lessons, piano lessons, and any princess-y type thing the raven haired bird could come up with rushed through her mind. What stuck though was the red rimmed throat and wrists of her godmother. How the pus made her gag but she didn’t look away; couldn’t look away. She also remembered the warm blood from Sophie, how it caked to her hands after she died in her arms. The flashes of blood, pus, and smells of both still fresh in her mind.

Thankfully the prison was still cleared out from earlier when she and Belle had made quick work of any and all guards they came across. Though she knew there were still more lurking and sleeping in the halls she still knew all the passageways to go unnoticed.

With each cell she passed shadows of bars darkened her porcelain features giving her the look of both parts beauty and beast. It was enough to cause those that she passed to shrink back in fear as her uncontrolled magic emanated from her presence alone. Finally making it to the metal door that locked away the sun Emma pushed it open to find men practicing in the square. When it gave way under her strength the door alarmed every man and woman in that yard as they all turned to stare at her.

At first no one moved, all was still, but then it all broke loose. All who were practicing knew who she was. She was the traitor princess and would be brought before their Queen for her treachery. Charging the blonde as a unit five of the soldiers didn’t get very far as all Emma had to do was swing a blade and a line of fire swept them away burning them with anger. Even after them more charged at her until at least twenty men and woman laid unconscious, bleeding out, or dead on the ground.

Uncaring about their situation the blonde simply stepped over their forms making her way to the royal hall where her mother and father were no doubt. In fact she hoped they had company to watch the show. However when she got their the little conversation the two were having with the gnat was interesting. Deciding to listen in further she hid behind one of the many white marble pillars that lined the long corridor.

* * *

“Your majesty if I may?” the Blue Fairy asked kindly looking between Snow and Charming with a disconcerting look in her eye. Nodding their consent Blue cast the enchantment over the White Queen outlining her in a golden shine before slowly fading away, “This shall protect you from your daughter should she try anything,” the head of the fairy’s spoke solemnly.

“Thank you,” Snow smiled with tears in her eyes. Though her daughter disappointed her she still loved her in her own way but if she wanted to have more children she’d have to be alive to do it.

Seeing the unshed tears in his wife’s eyes Charming gently laced their fingers with one hand while caressing her cheek with the other, “Yes Blue thank you...for everything.”

Tapping her wand in hand the fairy still had some things to discuss with the royal couple, “Of course but while I also fear for your safety an heir must be had in order to save us from your daughter. Though I imagine knowing her the Evil Queen will be quick to dispose of her and if that is the case all we’ll have to worry about is the Evil Queen.”

Nodding their understanding none of them heard the silent footfalls in the castle’s hall fall against stone and blades follow the groves of the floor. Until a dagger whized by Snow’s head and embedded itself into the throne on which the woman sat.

Looking away from Blue who’d also whipped around to see who sent the dagger flying three pairs of eyes landed on a leather clad Emma. Her eyes black with anger, swords aflame, and stance ready to kill.

Unable to believe her eyes Snow gasped, “Emma.”

“Hello Mother.”

* * *

Regina and Killian along with one fourth of her soldiers were just riding up to the prisons tunnel when they spotted Belle still waiting for Emma to return. However she wasn’t alone. Cradled in her arms was a brunette the Queen had met before when hunting for Snow so long ago. It was Red, a person she could actually respect and understand. However this version was skin and bone. She could see the bruises and the blood on closer inspection as she alone rode forward to speak with her adviser. Before she could however Belle spoke first.

“I know Regina,” she whispered quietly so the others wouldn’t overhear, “I know we shouldn't have come but when Granny told me…” her voice trailed away and her eyes looked anywhere but the Queen’s.

Seeing Belle in such a state had the brunette softening her expression, but the coldness was still there too, “I would have understood, but to defy me and ride off with Ser Swan s not something you should have done. I am very disappointed in you,” she chastised the woman before appraising her differently, “However I understand why you did it, but both you and the idiot will be reprimanded for your disobedience.”

Nodding in understanding Belle fell back into her role of adviser now that the moment was over, “She still hasn’t come out and I doubt with the little she knows of magic she’ll be able to control it for much longer.”

“I know which is why I’m going in alone.” Regina informed looking back at Killian and giving him the sign to head back knowing this wasn’t going to end well at all. As her soldiers rode off Killian and Belle stayed behind, the only two who were stubborn enough to challenge her orders, and get away with it...sometimes. Dismounting her steed Regina followed the path that Emma had walked into the dark tunnel ready for the worst to happen.

With each step she took Regina’s eyes fell upon bodies of guards laying in pools of their own blood, burn marks on some, and some who were badly burned but still breathing. The chaos the blonde left in her wake was disconcerting and with each body she passed it only became worse.

However she did know enough to know that those bodies had been...handled hours ago, but the bodies she did come upon outside the prison were fresh and raw. The blood still flowed from some and the stench of charred flesh left in Emma’s wake was dangerous.

When she arrived at the hall however she knew if the blonde didn’t control her magic soon it would end badly for all five that now stood in the hall. And though she went practically unnoticed even she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blonde.

Power literally dripped from her, cloaking the Knight in a dark cloud as if shielding her from them. Vases whipped from perches, windows cracked and shattered, and the floor shook with each step the woman took as her rage took over.

* * *

She couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard she tried. At first Emma reveled in the power she had and the fear she saw struck in their eyes. It was something she could get used to, but as she reveled in that fear and her anger the magic became unstable. She wasn’t herself. When she moved the floor broke apart creating small valleys, glass windows rained down upon them, and vases from centuries ago crumbled to dust.

Emma was torn. She wanted to stop the destruction, to kill them by hand but since that blue twat cast her protection spell on her mother the blonde was even more enraged. Taking another step towards the throne she spoke, but her voice came out darker, deeper, monstrous.

“You think an enchantment can stop me?” she bellowed with a chuckle as she waved her hand and the pillars began to crack around them. It almost seemed as if the entire hall would collapse.

Stepping in front of his wife Charming drew his blade, “Stop Emma.” he begged though the creature before him wasn’t her. No his Emma was dead. She died the day Snow had killed the woman his daughter loved and was never coming back.

“Why stop when I can crush all that Snow has right now?” she questioned using the magic to bring him forward so her hand encased his neck.

Dropping his blade to the floor the metal clattered against stone echoing off the walls, “She took away my ending and now I shall take both of yours away,” the monster whispered with a twisted smile before looking deep into emerald eyes the same as her own.

The heat started out bearable, but as Emma’s hand began to squeeze around the king's neck harder he felt his blood boil to the point of eruption. In fact his visible skin bubbled and rolled with each passing minute and only then did the Knight take her eyes off her prey choosing instead to look at her mother whose face became even whiter if at all possible.

“How does it feel Snow?” she growled relenting on her grip not done toying with the three.

Glancing at her husband Snow looked away knowing she had fallen out of love with him long ago. She felt more shame not being able to say anything for him than anything in that moment. Turning to Blue Snow mouthed something the blonde couldn’t make out.

However by the nod and the moving of a want she could see the two were about to make an exit. _Not before she’s bathed in his blood_ Emma decided. Giving into the dark magic and uncontrolled power Emma roared causing the pillars to quake, crack, and begin to crumble as her power also entered her father, “Time to give the royal his due.” she growled.

Crying out in pain and knowing it was his last few minutes David choked out the words always uttered by the couple the Knight had come to despise, “I will always find you.”

As his words died the buildup of the heat in his blood tore his skin apart destroying his chiseled features and sending torrents of crimson in all directions. Snow’s white dress became stained with the flesh and blood of her king and the walls were painted with it as well. His body now a crumbled heap bathed in the blood as both Snow and Blue stood in shock unmoving.

Behind the ex-princess a slow clap began to sound drawing them out of their shock. Emma on the other hand was just growing more out of control but as the Queen came close the blondes magic reached out for the brunette as if sensing her, wanting to please her, and the Evil Queen felt this. She reveled in it. Placing a gentle hand on Emma hoping she’d read the magic right Regina looked from the woman to the man on the floor as well as taking in the destruction around her. It was uncontrolled chaos in a room meant for control. There was no doubt a metaphor there but when pressing matters are at hand then nothing else really matters. Feeling Emma’s magic subside the blondes once tall body sagged slightly from exhaustion.

“I see you’ve managed to create something of use for once Snow.” Regina jeered with a smirk while still appraising the blonde.

“You mean what you’ve turned her into.” the White Queen shot back.

Whipping her head in the woman’s direction the brunette sneered at her, “And yet I’m the one who ordered her left behind while I take you prisoner, but perhaps I’ll let her have her way with you after all.”

“Threaten all you like, but it won’t be happening today,” she retorted before Blue magiced them away leaving only glitter in their wake.

Growling in frustration Emma stomped up the stairs to the two thrones throwing fists through the wooden frames letting out more anger, “Calm yourself Knight,” Regina ordered but Emma wouldn’t obey.

Seeing she was ignored the Queen implemented her own tactics, “I said calm yourself,” and she threw the blonde across the hall until she came into contact with a leaning pillar.

“Fuck you,” Emma spit out with a groan rubbing her skull, “I could have killed her had you not interfered with my magic.”

“True, but we’d all be dead if I hadn't stopped you,” the brunette reprimanded not releasing the blonde quite yet, “You need to control it.”

Snorting at the Queen Emma rolled her eyes, “And who’s going to train me? You?”

Smiling evilly the Queen had a glint in her eye, “Of course.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it was. The death of a King and the beginning of a plan in the queens mind. Emma's power uncontrolled is volatile at best but under the Queens instruction the Knight will become even more. However to see that you'll need to keep waiting for the next chapter to arrive. 
> 
> As always please comment, ask questions, kudos, subscribe and all that jazz cause let's face it. This is one awesome story. Am I right or am I right?


	11. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm so we now know Emma is a force to be reckoned with when out of control but is also completely unstable at the same time and Regina wants to use her as a super weapon. Now that we know that how will the Evil Queen gain her control over Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as for the reviews I love you guys!! It always makes me happy to see you all loving this story even more as I write it even if it takes me a while to get the chapter out. I couldn't ask for a better group of readers. Like at all and thanks as well to all who've left kidos too. Cause without you guys I don't know what I'd do.
> 
> So sorry haven't posted lately, this is going to be another one of those chapters that isn't as bloody as the others. And I was going to make it longer but I really just wanted to get another chapter out since I'm becoming super busy in college and work. Life in general.

Emma regarded the Evil Queen in a silent manner taking in what was just said as if it were only echoes in the hall that stood crumbled around them. However with the way the brunette was looking at her expectantly Emma only blinked tilting her head slightly to the side, "And what do you get out of this?" she questioned. Because she knew. She knew everything came with a price, if anything she knew that much.

Smirking at the Knight's observation the Evil Queen circled the blonde studying her form but the heated gaze never left her as she did so. It was exhilarating knowing that Emma would soon be hers to control, but the ability to hide such things in webs is something she did best, "Why I get a super soldier of course," she replied taking her sweet time to do so.

Narrowing her eyes in suspicion Emma flexed her fingers waiting for the draw only for silence to ensue, "And what if I don't want to be trained by you?"

"Then see what happens when you can no longer contain what magic you have and you become the monster Snow claims you to be," the brunette hoped the mention of the White Queen would be enough to spur Emma to accept but it only angered the already tempered blonde.

Jaw steeled and fists clenched Emma laughed, “You think I mind becoming this monster?” she questioned with a smirk, “That’s where you’re wrong your Majesty. I embrace the monster and accept it for what it is.”

“And what is that?”

“The reason I can become more powerful than you,” the knight was quick to answer, “Who’s to say once my training as you put is is complete that I won’t up and kill you as well as Snow hmm?”

The hand that connected with her cheek before forcefully grabbing her chin to bring veridian against dark amber was her answer, “You will not be able to kill me. I will control you, and remember what they say about the hand that feeds dear.”

Pulling herself away Emma was silent as was the Queen. It seemed the brunette was so adamant in her idea that if Emma played along so much could happen. So coming to terms with the idea Emma made that deal, “Fine.” and with that spoken contract the Evil Queen poofed them out of the castle and back to the tunnel entrance.

Belle spotted them first and though her expression was neutral they could see the look in her eyes. Emma was bathed in blood from head to toe and the brunette had nothing on her. Whatever went down in the castle was a massacre or at least something close to it.

Riding up beside his Queen along with her horse Killian appraised them both. And here I thought the Swan was going to lose her heart today. Interesting…, “Your horse your Majesty,” he spoke quietly handing over the reins while he watched Emma simply walk over to her own steed and mount him as if nothing had happened at all.

With Regina and Killian taking the lead the Knight and Adviser followed wordlessly as they were led back to the dark kingdom and the Dark Palace. Silence could only last so long though because with each traveler they would pass they would run at the sight of the woman on her white stallion dressed in blood. Glancing at Belle who still cradled Red in her arms all Emma could do was hope that her godmother be okay, but even she knew hope was something she never had.

“I’m sorry Belle,” the blonde looked over at the brunette holding tightly to the wolf.

Hearing the monotonous voice but knowing it was meant with all sincerity Belle just nodded looking down on the unconscious form in her arms, “So am I…” she whispered.

Ahead of the two behind them the Queen and captain discussed what was going to become of them, and what punishments would be deemed fit for the knight, “She will remain in the dungeon until I decide otherwise and will not be able to leave the palace grounds unless accompanied by you. Are we clear?”

“As always your majesty,” Killian nodded in understanding of the Knight’s punishment, “and if I may ask what of her magic?”

Pursing her lips Regina regarded him questioningly. He seemed one of the few loyal ones she had left, “I shall be training her in the ways of magic. She has the potential to become a weapon. A weapon I can use against those that dare challenge me.”

Looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren't heard Hook witnessed the adviser and knight’s own conversation being had, “A word of caution your majesty, a weapon with a mind of it’s own is a dangerous thing and not so easily collard.”

* * *

Once back in the dark kingdom and at the Dark Palace the Evil Queen sat upon her throne while both Belle and Emma kneeled before her both pairs of eyes trained on the ground. It was a sight to see and the brunette reveled in it. Once they had been back Regina had allowed Belle to send the wolf to her grandmother to receive aid and then commanded that the two meet her in the court room.

It was as they were no heads bowed and on their knees she liked them best. Looking down on them she decided to dish out Belle’s punishment first seeing as it was less severe and she really just wanted to get a rise out of the blonde next to her adviser.

“Belle, you have blatantly disobeyed my orders and went after the wolf girl with the aid of this here knight,” the word was spit with venom. Knight’s were meant to take and follow orders, and Emma had brazenly went off to avenge her friend and godmother as well as seek revenge against her parents when she had been ordered to remain at the palace. Keeping her eyes to the cold ground the brunette could only nod knowing if she spoke the consequences could be worse.

“For your punishment you are restricted to the palace’s lands, but if you disobey me again the punishment shall be far worse. Am I clear?” the Queen’s tone left no room to not be answered verbally.

“Yes your majesty.” Belle met her eyes for the first time since they've been in that room.

“Good, now leave us,” the woman shooed Belle away as her fiery eyes landed on her true victim she wanted to tear apart. Casting a quick glance at the blonde whose eyes were locked on the Queen no longer wanting to bow in submission Belle slowly stood walking away knowing Emma’s punishment would be far worse and less lenient than her own.

As her adviser left the room doors closed loudly behind her Regina stood from her ebony throne walking down the steps until the blonde had to look up at her. Glaring into viridian eyes the Evil Queen used her magic to force the woman to stand, “You disobeyed my orders Knight.”

“And ended Snow’s happiness in the process,” the ex-princess fired back still reveling in the feel of her father's blood caked to her skin and them memory of it falling from her fingers.

Slapping the insolent woman Regina moved in closer until they were close enough to feel the others breath on each other, “You may have taken her happiness, but she still has allies that will rally against me for the death of her king.”

Clenching her own fists in anger and to restrain herself from hitting the Queen Emma glared at her, “But she has no heir. There will be usurpers from all around waiting to claim her throne. I did you a favor.”

Tired of the woman’s mouth the Evil Queen plunged her hand into the blonde’s chest until her hand found said woman’s heart. Clenching it in her grasp a surprised gasp fell from red lips as she tried to pull it free and instead of being able to was thrown back with a force unlike any other.

Free from the brunette’s magic Emma clutched at her chest as her knees felt weak but she didn’t fall instead studying the Queen where she lay against the stairs leading to her throne. She didn’t seem to have anything wrong with her, but by the look in dark orbs the knight knew she was about to have it.

Pushing herself up from the stairs Regina had a dangerous fire in her eyes that promised nothing but punishment, “You will pay for that,” she growled summoning her riding crop before forcing her magic upon the woman once more forcing her back to her knees as she stocked over looking down on the woman whose eyes still held a defiance many couldn’t hold in the Queen’s presence.

Raising the crop Regina brought it down across the pale flesh tearing it apart creating a gash that fell across the woman's eye but like before she didn’t cry out. Raising it once more the Evil Queen put more force and magic behind it making sure it would leave more pain every time she hit the woman before her. After a few more cuts to the face that used to be so flawless the brunette changed her tactics magically stripping the woman of her top then went to whipping her back where faint scars told of the test Emma had endured.

With each new mark Emma’s resolve faltered only to be built back up by the need to have something even if it meant being punished for her actions. It was somewhere around the hundredth strike that Emma lost all pretenses of composure and summoned her own magic to combat that used against her. Fighting back was never smart but the blonde was tired of the punishment she knew was going to be had no matter what she said or did. She had willingly disobeyed orders set by her Queen and for that she had to be punished. However she knew she had the power to stop it so she did.

It was subtle at first, the dark wisps of magic reaching out to the Queen. Poking, teasing, taunting her until finally they grasped her falling wrist stopping the crop barley and inch away from raw flesh and blood. Restricted from movement the Queen gaped in awe as the blonde rose turning to face her eyes black and soulless, “Haven’t I had enough your majesty?” the demonic voice coming from the blonde bellowed.

Fighting against the magic Regina was able to slip free of it’s grasp once she had a handle on what was happening then ever so forcefully pushed her own magic against the knight. It was a duel for power over the other knowing one would have to submit. However with the brunette the more experienced of the two Emma’s magic took far more of a toll on her than it did the Evil Queen. Having used too much power Emma’s own began to fade as Regina only tempered hers before pushing forward with more and sending the blonde reeling back until her back hit the floor and her eyes could only be fixed on the ceiling.

Groaning at having the wind knocked out of her Emma sat up rubbing the back of her head with a wince watching the Queen ever so regally walk towards her with a glare that could kill. With each step the brunette took Emma felt the magic of her sovereign handle her until she was on her knees and the woman was before her, “You have power, but lack control, and if left unchecked could endanger your life and the lives of others dear,” Regina informed but something in her eye gave herself away to Emma. She could see something unknown forming in the woman's mind. Finding out what it was though didn't take long as Regina shot out her hand digging her claws into the knights throat.

Heat shot through her veins at an intense rate, but instead of burning it was creating, marking, and binding Emma. Glancing down at her exposed shoulder she watched as her blood combined with the Evil Queen’s magic etched an intricate design into her skin. Running from shoulder to elbow the dark and sharp curves never faltered from their path. It told of ownership, servitude, and a life sentence. Emma was now bound to the Queen. Releasing the blonde Regina allowed the woman to catch her breath before seeing if her now control tactic worked.

“What the hell!!” the ex-princess demanded to know running her hand over the pattern forever engraved on her arm.

“It’s in case if I need to control your magic,” the Queen said nonchalantly turning away from the knight knowing it would anger her, “It also allows me to summon you when needed.” Blinking while taking in all of the information Emma lunged but was stopped before her hand could even think about touching the sorceress, “I see it works well,” and Emma didn’t have to see the woman’s face to know there was a smug grin on it.

Huffing in defeat Emma stood glaring at the older woman's back, “So I’m to be your pet?” she questioned.

Sitting herself on the throne Regina smirked at the blonde, “In a manner of speaking yes, but follow my rules and be rewarded.”

“And if I fight back?”

“You will die.”

Clenching her jaw Emma knew she had no choice in the matter now, but she did have a choice when it came to learning the lessons the Queen would be instructing her in and she will give her hell, “Very well my Queen, is there anything else?”

Smiling Regina gave a curt nod, “Yes, as for your punishment for defying me you shall be spending your nights and free time in a cell unless you are practicing with the soldiers or training with me.”

“What!?” She shouted not even gaining a response from the woman before purple smoke faded and was greeted with rusted bars, “And here we go again.” she muttered. _Maybe fate’s trying to tell me something...yeah don’t piss off the Queen._ She chuckled at the thought.

* * *

This is what Emma's mark looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. Now Regina has a new pet, Red is being tended too, Belle got off with more or less of a warning, and Snow White is somewhere out there. Next chapter though will be mostly RedBeauty and Snow Hunter (Gag!!) but it must be written.
> 
> As always let me know your thoughts, and what could have been done better. For a look at the mark Emma now has on her well


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a glimpse of Granny, Belle, and Red in a sweet flashback. Also The fly, snow, and her manwhore are in this chapter as well. I put them at the end to torture you though so yeah....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love you all? If I have let me reiterate it for you. I. LOVE. YOU!!! The comments are amazing and wonderful, the kudos is much appreciated and holy shit were already at chapter 12. None of it possible without you guys, my inspiration and audience.

 

Pushing open the mahogany doors her vision soon came to land on an elderly woman looking down over her granddaughter who was currently sweating more with each shiver as she laid unconscious under the covers on the bed. Moving closer to her love the woman frowned noticing how pale she’d become despite the help the Queen had offered.

Turning to the young woman her pup could go on for days about Granny’s periwinkle eyes held hope and understanding, “She’ll be alright. Red’s just resting right now”

Nodding Belle could do nothing to hold back the tears that fell from knowledgeable eyes, “She just looks so…” her cracked voice trailed off fully taking in how even through the blanket her lover looked so thin and fragile. Though the blood and pus had been wiped away the scars around her neck and wrists still remained, and gaunt cheeks as well as sunken eyes lined with purple from lack of sleep painted a picture of hurt and torture.

Gently cradling the young face in her wrinkled hands Granny offered a small smile wiping away the stray tears that have fallen from such a young soul, “Rest dear she’ll be okay.”

Returning her own smile and embracing the elders hands where they still rest on her face Belle slowly steps back glancing over Red one last time before doing as Granny had instructed.

Waiting for the young librarian to get comfortable with her granddaughter in the bed Granny smiled watching how her young pup seemed to sense her love’s presence calming slightly. Blowing out the nearby flickering candle the woman walked over to the nearby plush chair along with her crossbow sitting down to rest and allowing her eyes to close remembering the first time her Red introduced the blue eyed beauty to her.

_It was just another ordinary day in the castle, Emma was off fighting with her friend (that she believed no one knew about, please, Snow was looking for suitors, and her granddaughter was late to work in the kitchen as always on the last day of the third week of the month. Now she knew it was private but having it happen every month was not something she was happy with. So leaving the kitchen she went to find her._

_However with her wolf senses he was able to find her granddaughter and someone else who she’d be meeting more of her than she probably wanted to if the sounds were anything to go by. Walking up to the wooden oak doors Granny didn’t even bother to knock seeing as how Red was late and if it’s one thing she wouldn’t allow anymore is the lateness._

_“Oh my GOD Granny!!” All the older woman saw was was a tangle of limbs and sheets flying as Red shrieked pulling the cover and rolling over to hide the nakedness of the other body beneath hers._

_Shaking her head Granny made no move to leave the doorway crossing her arms in disappointment, “Now that I know what you’ve been doing to make you late there’ll be no more of it understand?”_

_Looking over her shoulder the one red streak in brunette hair fell in front of her, “Y-yes Granny.” her tone was skittish._

_“Well this is all and good but can I get dressed?” came the voice from beneath Red._

_Blushing furiously Red shifted so Belle could at least see Granny and still be covered up, “You know if Snow finds out about this-”the widow gestured between the two women, “it’ll be a death sentence.”_

_“I know Granny, but Belle isn’t from here...the White Kingdom.” Red explained somewhat nervously only making the elder squint her eyes in suspicion._

_“And where pray tell me are you from pup?” she directed her question to the woman beside her granddaughter._

_“Um the Dark Kingdom…” she mumbled._

_“What was that? I may have wolves ears but I’m old could you please repeat that?”_

_“The Dark Kingdom.” she said more firmly and louder and then Granny did something that Red never heard come from her Granny’s mouth._

_“Son of a fuckn bitch!” the elder shouted in a whisper fully entering the room and gently closing the doors before turning back to Red, “Girl are you crazy?” but before the woman could reply she turned to Belle, “And you, are you using my pup here in any way?”_

_Cowering under the almost steel like periwinkle eyes Belle froze trying to calm herself before threading her fingers with her lovers all the while never moving her eyes away from the older Lucas, “I love your granddaughter, and I would never do anything to hurt her or use her in any way that my Queen may see fit.”_

_Relieved with the answer and knowing it was the truth Granny sighed, “Well I’ll tell Snow I sent you out for the day. Now you two need to find somewhere safer in case someone finds you. I suggest the cabin Red.” and with that Eugina leaves the two to whatever they were doing before she interrupted. However it was on the other side of the door when she felt her heart swell even bigger than it had been._

_“Y-you love me?” she heard Red’s voice shake._

_“Of course I do...and your crazy grandmother.” the laughter began then and Granny left with a shake of her head knowing that even though it was risky to let her pup be, love, and the beginnings of true love took those risks and came out the stronger for it._

That was just a little over two years ago now and the life her pup had been living had become something more. Red would smile more, and there was this sparkle in her eye that made the older woman that much happier knowing her Red was loved. Seeing her like this though and knowing she should have told Red to just run when she wanted to would have been best but she stayed because of Granny and because of Emma. If she stayed for anyone she stayed for that little tomboy she helped raise and rescued.

With the thoughts of Emma as well Granny could only hope Snow stayed away and would fade into the background to become an echo of what she was. However the ld wolf was wiser than that. Snow White is a hypocritical, naive, and self righteous woman that will not go down without a fight.

* * *

He’d been in the castle when it happened. When his brothers and sisters were slaughtered by a girl he once helped care for. How he wished he’d been able to do something about it, but as much as Graham wanted too he made a promise to Snow. He promised he’d fall back to their place should Emma ever get near and wait for her. In all honesty though had the Blue Fairy not been with the Queen at the time he would have charged in and fought on the behalf of his beloved even if it did make the King aware of their more than friendly relationship. However Blue was there and that’s how he ended up in the dusty old hovel that belonged to the dwarves once upon a time.

Sitting in front of the fire the Huntsman jumped a little when a blue puff of smoke appeared and revealed Snow and Blue Fairy covered in blood and chunks of something else. Rising from his seat Graham ignored the Queen’s protests swooping her up into a hug and squeezing her.

“Snow,” he breathed in relief.

Hugging him back Snow smiled as he set her down allowing her to stroke his stubbled cheek, Graham.” the tears in her eyes were both happy and sad. Happy she could finally be with the one she loved but also sad that she had to lose a friend for it to be so.

Taking her in he saw no wounds though she was covered in much blood, “What happened?”

“Emma,” SNow whispered with a haunted look in her eye, “She killed Charming.”

Bringing her in for another tighter hug Graham held tight, “For what it’s worth I am sorry. I would never have wished death upon him.”

“Ehem,” Blue directed their attention back to her as she walked around the cozy abode before leaning on the old wooden table and looking directly at the two. It came as no shock to her as of the development of their relationship. In fact she’d been privy to it for some time but the people still believed Snow had and was still happily in love with Charming, “As much as it warms my heart to witness this reunion we have a problem.”

Nodding Snow took a seat and Graham like a loyal dog stood behind her, “Yes, we must do something. But what?”

Squeezing his lover's shoulder Graham offered an opinion, “Why not lay low for a while, put someone we trust for a while in charge of the kingdom and make the Evil Queen believe we are no longer much of a threat?”

Taking what the usually silent man had contributed Blue nodded in agreement, “It would work, but then were back to Snow running from the Queen.”

“I can do it again,” the Queen interjected, “and while doing that we will amass a following dedicated to me. The army will be built upon retribution for the killing of our king.”

“Very well,” the Fairy acquitted, “But Graham will have to return to the palace to maintain his role as Huntsman. He can also serve as an open ear within the walls where you cannot be.”

“As far as the Evil Queen will know I am on the run again, but she will be more ruthless this time around most likely.”

“So it’s settled then,” the woman with wings concluded, “Now who do we leave in charge?”

“It has to be someone with undying loyalty to Snow,” the Huntsman spoke.

“Also someone stubborn enough to stand up to the Evil Queen and her new Knight when they come snooping,” Snow added still trying to think of someone perfect enough to do just that, “How about Cinderella? We’ve been friends for years and with her son on the throne she has nothing to do.”

“SHe also has a history of standing up to that witch,” Blue agreed, “Very well. Cinderella it shall be. I shall send out the birds and I shall be back soon to update you when this shall begin. For now enjoy your time together for it shall be some time before you see each other again.”

Standing from her seat the White QUeen embraced the fairy, “Thank you so much. You’ve been a true friend for many years and I thank you,” she whispered before letting the woman go and watching her disappear in the same shade of smoke they’d arrived in. Turning back to Graham Snow took both of his hand in hers and looked him dead in the eye, “I’ve missed you.”

Lightly caressing her cheek the Huntsman’s smile was wide and happy, “And I you my Queen. Now what’s say you to a bath?”

Grinning the pixie haired woman drug him to the bathing area of the house shedding their clothes along the way. Once their they turned on the water allowing it to fill before sinking in the relaxing water happy to wash each other and spend what little time they had together.

* * *

 

AH torture is a wonderful thing dearies but after that ending I'm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Reunited, and I'm sure were all wanting to kill the white bitch and her manwhore but until then I can simply torture you. HAHAHA!!
> 
> On a serious note though please comment, kudos if you haven't, and also bookmark cause its bookmark worthy. Hell I'll even settle for mark for later and all that. Also just realized on the first chapter is says 5 years ago when it's meant to say 3 so that'll be changed by the time you read this. 
> 
> Anyway thanks and hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.


	13. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma accepts her punishment and is put on guard duty. Who's she guarding though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I love you guys so much and am glad you liked the last chapter even if it did end with stupid snow and graham in a tub. Ew, just eww...then again I wrote it so I guess I can't say much about it. However here's a nice pick me up after the SnowHunter ending.

With the matters of punishment settled Regina rubbed at her temples trying to keep the ache away as walked towards the dining hall to have dinner with her father. It had been only yesterday that they sat down to a meal together but all conversation was dry and boring. Hopefully this nights would be more colorful.

“Hello darling girl,” her father greeted with a warm smile as she entered the room with nothing less than the grace of a queen.

Hugging him Regina felt all the better than she had earlier after dealing with the Knight. _Who does she think she is? To come into my kingdom, my palace, and act as if she knows better than I._ Shaking the thoughts from her head the brunette took the seat at the head of the table happily ready to eat for it had been a long day indeed.

“How are you fairing this evening father?” she asked placing the cloth napkin on her lap.

Smiling Henry saw a change in his daughter and he could tell it was the blonde woman, Emma, that had done this so. And though neither of them could stand each other now he had faith that there was room for friendship and maybe more between them. However that was a long way to go. For now he was happily ready to move his pawns into place, “I have been well dear but since the attack and my personal guards death then I have been secluded to your beautiful palace and though it is my home I feel the need to ride once more.”

Sharing a small glimpse of a smile Regina nodded. It was true she hadn’t let her father out of her sight since the attack and only because she wanted him safe, but he was right. He was and always would be a man who loved the outside and all that came with it, “I can start looking for a bodyguard right away if you like.”

“No, no, that’s alright,” he waved her off which had her confused, “I already have someone in mind.”

“Oh?” amber eyes questioned, “Who?”

“Ser Swan.”

* * *

Sweat stung her eyes and teeth felt as if they would break. It had been a few good hours since she’d been banished back to the dungeon and with nothing to do but exercise the blonde went through her regimen of tasks. One hundred pushups, one hundred fifty sit ups, two hundred squats and lunges, and now three hundred and fifty pull ups. By this point many would be worried about passing out from sheer exhaustion but she has so much pent up energy that wasn’t likely to happen.

With each rise and fall of her body Emma reveled in the thoughts of her father’s death. _My punishment was worth it. The look on Snow’s face made sure of that._ She still felt the blood warm and sticky that had covered her body and the rush of it all was a high she couldn’t explain. It was only when Killian appeared with a tray of food that she dropped to her feet studying the man on the other side of the bars.

“Ello love,” he smiled, “I see you’re right back where you began.”

Smirking at the one handed captain Swan grabbed for the tray but he held it back from reach, “Gimme the food dammit!”

“Fine, but you listen to me got it?”

Nodding an affirmative he handed the food over, “The Queen was lenient with you today.”

“I’d hate to see the opposite then,” she couldn’t help but snort in amusement of thinking that what she’d endured was easy going considering who she worked for.

Clasping his hand and hook behind him the captain simply studied her before speaking more, “I would highly advise against it, but what you do is your choice,” he watched as she moved away and plopped herself on the cot digging into her food, “Now what I’ve come to discuss is the schedule the Queen has put you on.”

“‘aht ‘edual?” she questioned over a full mouth.

Pacing in front of her cell Killian looked at her, “Her father has requested you be his bodyguard for the time being until she can find someone more suitable for the position.”

The bite of bread Emma stared at him in contemplation, “I don’t think that’s wise. Last time I saw her father he was about to be killed or at least captured. Why’d he want me?”

“I do not know…” he sighed, “But whatever the Queen wants she gets. Now you’ll be starting tomorrow if he wants to leave the castle grounds for any reason find me so I may accompany you.”

Leaning back against the cold wall food now forgotten considering the conversation the Knight nodded, “Because I’m strictly bound to the palace I know, I know.”

“Good, now rest up I’ll be here to let you out in the morning.”

* * *

Emma was dressed to impress, well more like dressed to kill if need be. She stood tall as the Queen inspected her from head to toe. Her black drakeskin armor clung tight to pale skin and made her golden mane shine against the dark leather. Two blades sheathed at her back, two daggers in her belt, throwing knives in her boots and a hidden blade on her greaves. In one word she looked absolutely terrifying.

“And you will do as is expected of you are we clear?”

“Yes Your Majesty,” the blonde was able to spit through gritted teeth even as the Evil Queen made her mark burn and subdue the magic that wanted to lash out against its agresser, “You’ve made things positively clear. Now may I attend to my post or do you require anything more of me?”

“No dear, that is all,” Regina spoke nonchalantly waving the blonde off to go find her father.

Rubbing at her arm where it still burned with fire Emma sighed. Accepting her punishment had been easy enough but having to play caretaker to a man who did nothing but ride horses and venture out into the towns and cities of the kingdom was like asking her to babysit a child. It’s more of a glorified babysitter than an actual Knight’s job. Or that’s how she saw it anyway.

Walking into the tea room where the man currently was Emma tried not to disturb him as he looked at the chessboard before him but even as he moved his pawn the older man spoke, “I’m glad my daughter kept her word.”

Confused by his openness the blonde was weary of her position on what to say, “Um, well, I guess she did,” she finally replied to which he chuckled.

Looking at her fully now his own brown pools much like those of the Queen’s seemed to tear her apart, but gently and carefully as if the pieces were going to be stitched back together. It was unnerving and calming at the same time. Shifting on her feet nervously emerald eyes flit about the room.

“Please, have a seat,” Henry motioned to the chair across from him, “I promise I don’t bite.”

The small tilt in her lip was the only acknowledgment of thanks and amusement as she walked over to the chair and sitting down stiffly, “Thank you Lord Mills.”

Moving the black knight forward the man looked pointedly at her, “Now there’ll be none of that.”

“None of what sir?” she asked not quite understanding.

“That,” he waved his hand at her only for Emma to raise a brow in question, “Relax around me. I am not here to report you to my daughter and please call me Henry. It’s the least you can do after saving my life.”

Eyes wide at how she’d been addressed the blonde wasn’t so sure anymore. From the small interaction if any she had previously with the man she didn't expect him to be so...relaxed, “Ah, okay…” she crossed her legs and fully leaned back in the chair while resting her hands in her lap not sure what else to say or do.

“I know I thanked you for saving me but let me say it again, thank you.”

“Welcome,” she smiled now watching as he waited patiently looking at her until she finally got the idea, “Oh, you want me to play? Okay, uhmmm…” looking at his pieces then hers Emma moved her pawn forward assuredly before placing it back where it was then grabbed her knight and moved him first.

Watching the young woman consider her every move on the board Henry saw the flickering of eyes that studied his as well. When she moved her knight he moved a pawn and the game continued in silence. It was slightly uncomfortable and awkward no doubt for the blonde but hopefully that would change with time. It was however the way she considered the board like a war, a battle to be won that had him intrigued further. None of his other guards challenged him. They’d always lose for fear of being reprimanded. She however just did without thought.

“Tell me Ser Swan, why did you leave the White Kingdom?” he broke the silence with the straight forward question.

Rolling the head of the pawn she’d captured between her fingers viridian eyes studied the object with a contemplating look where her lips thinned into a mourning line and eyes lost its spark, “I was unhappy.”

Sensing more to the story but not wanting to push Henry moved his own piece across the board, “If you ever need to talk I am here.”

Giving a small smile the knight made her final move taking the queen with her knight, “And your Queen is mine.”

“That she is, that she is,” Henry smiled, “But there are still pieces at play even if the power has been taken.”

“True, but sometimes,” Emma met his eyes, “You get to the heart of the matter once power is taken.”

“Too true Ser Swan, too true.”

Laughing Emma shook her head, “If I’m allowed to call you Henry then at least call me Emma.”

“Okay, Emma,” his smile reached his wise eyes before standing from the chair, “It is time for some tea I think.”

Nodding in acceptance the knight rose from her seat and followed him to the kitchens where she and Henry received their tea and snacks to go with them. Expecting to leave the kitchen Emma was confused when the man sat down at the counter and he silently nodded to the seat beside him. _Okay if he’s Regina’s dad then how did she get like the way she is now?_ Was the only question she could think of to sum up her experience with him so far.

“So…” she trailed off not sure how to put her question before turning her upper body to look at him, “What’s the real story between you know who and Regina.”

The whole kitchen stopped dead, eyes bored into the blonde’s skull, mouths were agape, and the silence was deafening. It was as if she’d just cursed them all. It was Henry’s laugh that shattered the still silence, “Oh Emma, you should see the look on your face.”

Shrugging Emma sighed, “I just don’t know why if I say her name it seems like I just placed the wrath of her Majesty on all of them.”

Patting the woman's shoulder the elder gave out one last laugh, “Ah my dear girl, I am the only one allowed to call her by her name unless you’re her friend or bedmate for the night.”

“Oh, so me calling Regina, Regina is a no no.”

“Only when she’s around. If you’re with me feel free to call her by her name. Not many people are brave enough to do so,” the sadness in his eyes was evident by the etched frown on her face, “As for the story it is not mine to tell.”

Nodding the two fell back into a more comfortable silence than they had started off with earlier in the day. _If hanging out with this guy is my job for the next few weeks I think I could get used to this_ , she smiled happily drinking her tea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booyah bitches. I love writing Henry Sr. He makes everything so much better. You can't not love him. Oh yeah and in this story I have it so Henry did try to stand up to Cora when it came to Regina. not like the other stories where he was just a pussy and shit. 
> 
> Any way let me know what you thought please. I feed and live off your comments. So comment or y'know I'll torture you in the most horribe way I know how....
> 
> Not posting another chapter for a whole month! DUH DUN DUUHHHH
> 
> So seriously, comment.


	14. Finding Their Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up, Granny cooks a meal, and Regina finds out the truth about Snow's lover and decide on leaving Emma in the dark...for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long!!! I mean sooo long since I've posted and god it sucks. College sucks taking up all my time along with work, but hey it's gotta be done. Thank you for the kind reviews and the Kudos and just thank you so much.

Blue eyes opened as her sore body berated her for her movements as she shift under unfamiliar blankets and warmth. The last thing she remembered was the cage and Belle’s sad eyes. But that was just a dream wasn’t it? The wolf scanned the room noticing the shelves of books and finally landing on her chest where brown locks splayed against her chest. Lips trembling as tears pooled in her eyes Red let out a strangled laugh rousing the woman cuddled up to her.

As the two sapphire pairs of eyes met the woman finally shed her tears as her beauty looked at her with so much love and hope, “Belle,” she whispered cupping the woman’s cheek gently not wanting to wake up if it were a dream.

“My love,” was the breathy reply as the librarian raised herself up to capture cracked lips gently.

Reveling in the warmth of her lover Red tried to crane her neck to deepen the kiss but pulled back with a sharp hiss of pain. Closing her eyes until it subsided she cracked them to see Belle looking down at her, not broken, but loved. Sighing in contentment Red just pulled her down bringing their lips back together in a chaste kiss lest she hurt herself again.

“I missed you.”

Cupping Red’s cheek Belle could only nod feeling the lump in her throat grow more with each passing second, “And I you,” she spoke hugging the injured woman gently as the two lay in bed.

Running slim pale fingers through brunette locks Ruby hummed, “So how bad is it?” she wasn’t stupid. She knew having come to her aid made things worse for Belle, and if it was worse for the Queen’s advisor she could only imagine what hell her Emma was going through. If she even made it here, she mused, who am I kidding of course she’s here.

Nuzzling into Red Belle let out a breath before settling her head on the woman’s stomach making eye contact right off the bat, “The Queen was discussing battle entries into Snow’s castle with Emma before a guard alerted us of Granny’s presence.” she felt the intake of a deep breath preparing for the worst, “Regina wanted to send her away but Emma defied her. Oh my how she has challenged the woman,” Belle sighed, “She had him send Granny to my room where we spoke with her…” tears began to well in her eyes and the few that strayed down her cheeks a gentle thumb wiped away.

Grabbing the hand to stay Belle entwined their fingers before continuing, “I was so worried, and Regina banned Emma from storming the castle along with the army, but after talking to Granny, well you of all people know how Emma would act…”

“She disobeyed direct orders and came after me,” she smiled sadly rubbing soothing circles on Belle’s hand, “And so did you, but what happened after that?”

“After we found you Emma helped me bring you back out before going back in after her parents,” it was then Red squeezed the hand within hers looking frightened at what must have happened to her pup.

Seeing the worry in the dark eyes the librarian reassured her, “She’s okay, more than okay I think. As far as I know she’s just being punished more severely than I, but that’s all I know.”

Closing her eye’s in relief the werewolf had to know, “And what of Snow and her Charming?”

“Snow made it out, but not before Emma made the King explode in a bloody mess.”

Red laughed at that, “Of course she did, but with the King dead she can now pursue Graham instead of sneaking around with him,” Red said nonchalantly but Belle tensed at the information looking wide eyed at her lover. Sending something was wrong she sat up ignoring the pain it caused and taking Bele with her, “What?”

Placing a hand on Red’s shoulder Belle bit her lip. She’d been told of what happened and why Emma did what she did, but knowing Snow wasn’t actually with David any longer was well...not good if the newest Knight to her Queen’s army found out, “Red she killed David to take Snow’s happiness away. She thought the two were still together. Had she known about Graham-”

“She wouldn’t have bothered with David and Snow,” Red finished knowing they couldn’t tell Emma without telling the Queen first, “And as much as I love my goddaughter we need to tell the Queen before Emma finds out.”

“Agreed,” Belle nodded mentally thinking of where the Queen would be at this point in time, “I’m pretty sure she’s on her way to lunch with her father as we speak.”

Grunting in affirmation Red’s head went to the side just now remembering to ask of her grandmother, “So where’s Granny?”

Furrowing her brows Belle was just as confused, “I don’t know, maybe she went to fetch something to eat.”

At the mention of eating the werewolfs stomach growled something akin to that of a wolf. Both chuckled deciding to get up and head for the kitchens. Helping her lover as gently as possible off the bed the adviser held her close as they went to dress before making their way down stairs.

* * *

Eugenia Lucas was a woman of many talents; she’s a marksman with a crossbow, a killer cook, and has a lot of bite when it comes to getting what she needs. So it was no wonder when she went down to the kitchens and started cooking what looked like a fest that nobody got in her way. She may have been from the White Kingdom, but it sure seemed like she belonged in the Dark Kingdom. Well if you considered stereotypes anyway. The truth of the matter is that there’s both kinds of people in each kingdom, where they fit in though is a completely different matter.

Now what to cook for lunch...well if Emma’s going to be there might as well make the whole kitchen, she laughed at herself eyes wandering over the ingredients and utensils she had to work with. Spotting the apples in a barrel in the corner of the room and the boar hanging from a hook in another the elderly woman smiled before motioning one of the kitchen boy’s closer.

“Yes ‘um?”

“I need twelve apples peeled and cored, along with that boar’s hops got it?” she eyes him closely.

Nodding his head for fear of saying anything the boy ran off leaving Granny to her work. Moving over to the vegetable selections she began picking the fresher looking one’s before moving to the counter to chop away.

* * *

The Evil Queen was out for blood today, it’s usually an everyday occurrence, but this day was more bloody than usual. It all started off with the usual complaints that came to court every day from the peasants. All the little complaints she could handle and she even was amused by some of them. No, peasants she could handle, but the other lords whom have wanted a stake in her kingdom for too long have finally pushed too far.

“No.”

The Lord cowered ducking his head for fear of her temper, “But your Majesty, is it not in the interests of the Kingdom that we claim the White Kingdom for ourselves since Snow White has gone into hiding.”

Rising from her throne each step she took was like a blast of thunder as she walked down the steps her brown orbs boring into the man who thought to advise her in matters he knows nothing of, “And have the people revolt against us? No. I would rather hunt her down before doing such a thing.”

“B-But-” he stuttered as she put a finger to his temple before pressing into it.

“You do not advise me on what is best for my kingdom,” she emphasised by adding more pressure to his temple, “And you do not order me to do so. It is I who is Queen. Do I make myself clear?”

Only able to nod the Lord did just that before the sorceress pushed him away before turning back to her throne, “Oh and Killian?”

“Yes Majesty?”

Sitting smugly back in her throne Regina never left eye contact with the five lords who dared challenge her, “Kill them, and find replacements. We can’t have disloyalty within our ranks now can we?”

“No,” he smirked nodding to the guards that began moving from their posts as he descended the stairs drawing his blade, “we can’t”

As the guards encircled the five Lords Regina watched on in amusement and the peasants as well as more lords and ladies watched with mixed emotions. The sound of swords cutting through skin, grunts, and cries from the five men were examples of why it was important to never question nor advise their Queen without her consent.

By the end of it all blood ran through stone cracks weaving through the floor and the five bodies were dragged away, the crowd parting in disgust and fear. Happy with what had been done that day the Queen ended the court, “We’re finished here. Now leave,” she waved them off. Only the whisperings and murmurs of what had happened filtered through the crowds even as they stepped in the puddle of blood.

Once all of them were gone the Evil Queen decided to pay her father a visit. Imagine her surprise when she found he and his guard preparing themselves for lunch.

* * *

“Ah, Regina dear!” Henry exclaimed as he saw his daughter enter the dining hall, her long black dress flowing behind her as her steps carried her closer.

Smiling at the man there was a light in her eyes that seemed rre and far between, “Father.”

“Majesty,” Emma nodded from her post behind the man with a nod and small if not forced smile as the brunette took her seat. It wasn’t long until the doors opened and out flowed servants carrying trays of food that looked and smelled divine. Watching as they passed and the aroma that followed had the blondes mouth watering and though she were reluctant to admit it, in fact had she been asked Regina would completely happy with the new found quality if her daily lunch.

“Well it seems the cook had prepared a feast of a meal,” Henry spoke picking up his fork and knife before cutting into the boar to which Regina hummed in approval.

Happily eating through their meal Regina wondered who had actually made the food. True she required something more elegant but this meal was more than that. Her cook had always made sure it was up to the Queen’s standards but this surpassed even that. So the question was who made it? Putting aside the question for now Regina went back the pleasant meal.

“So how’s your day been daddy?”

“Very well,” the older man responded with a smile, “Emma here has been a wonderful guard so far. She even beat me in a game of chess recently.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Regina actually felt relieved that her father was having no troubles with Emma. Then again it isn’t really like the blonde had a choice in the matter.

Before Henry could respond any further though a white haired Granny was shoving both Red and Belle out of the kitchens with a rolling pin covered in flour as two guilty faces were hiding smiles as the carried two plates for themselves to the Queen’s table. What surprised both Henry and Regina about this was the ease at which the wolf sat next to Belle without even asking to be present for the meal. However it was quickly diminished by the scolding Granny gave them, “Next time if you want something to eat don’t take it.”

“Yes, Granny,” came two mumbled replies and a chuckle from the blonde stationed behind Henry until she was silenced by both a glare from Granny and the Queen. Holy shit. Emma was wide eyed as they both glared at her. THis is weird. Finishing her chuckle with a cough the silence once again engulfed the room.

“Thank you Granny,” and everyone’s head turned toward the Queen jaws agape with wonder and shock.

Nodding in reply to the Queen the older woman left from where she’d just came accepting her new unspoken position within the castle. Did she forget to mention that she worked for the Queen’s mother when she was younger? If so well, it may have just slipped her mind.

Back out in the dining hall though while Regina and Henry ate on three sets of eyes were still directly locked on the brunette, “So are we just not going to address what just happened?” Red questioned.

“If by you mean address the situation where your grandmother is now my new cook then no.” The Queen spoke nonchalantly, “Besides I’ve known her for years.” and it was then that they saw a wistful look in her eyes but as soon as it was there it was also gone, “Now what has you bargin into lunch unannounced and interrupting my meal.”

Since it was the Queen and all Red didn’t answer though she did glance at Emma who then narrowed her eyes as if trying to pull the information from her godmother. It was Belle who spoke for them, “We have some new news concerning matters of the White Queen.”

Pursing her lips Regina raised a brow, “And do you care to share what this news is?”

“Not in front of present company your majesty.”

Emma grit her teeth understanding what present company both Red and Belle were speaking of, but there was something also off about the situation. She was never in the dark with her godmother so when the Queen simply nodded and told them to meet in their office after lunch had the blondes stomach churning in the worst ways possible.

It was after their meals that the three women strode out the doors to the study where Regina was no doubt finding something out that Emma would want to know, but apparently she isn't allowed to know. It’s this that Henry picks up on.

“I’m sure all is fine,” he commented but knew that even his words could not dissuade whatever notions were running through the blondes head.

* * *

“So you’re telling me that Charming wasn’t that twits happiness?” Regina growled out as she rested her hands palm down on the mahogany desk in her office.

Keeping her eyes cast down Red nodded, “Yes, and if Emma finds out you’d have more than a monster than you do on your hands.”

Or I could have an even greater weapon, Regina smile, “Well, she is under my control now so even if she did know she would be powerless to do anything about it.”

Snapping her head up flaming blue eyes met hard brown, “And just what does that mean?” the brunette’s voice was gruff her wolf leaking through.

“I have bound her to follow my orders and if she not comply suffer the consequences.” Growling it was Belle who calmed her lover also giving her a warning look to which the wolf stood down, “As long as she follows orders no harm shall come to her,” Regina informs.

Still glaring at the Queen the wolf huffs, “Knowing I cannot do anything for her, is there anything I can do for you?”

Straightening herself to full stature the brunette ponders the request. On one hand the wolf was another unknown much like Emma, but if she was anything like her grandmother then the wolf would be a valuable asset, “Yes you can be the ambassador between the wolves living in my forest. Information for protection.”

So the Queen knows how to play, Red smirked, “Very well.”

“Be warned though,” the Evil Queen’s voice dropped to something vicious, “Betray me and it’ll be the last thing you do. Now leave.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the chapter. I know it probably wasn't what was expected and I hope it was still good for you guys I know we've had a few slower chapters recently but I promise they'll pick up.
> 
> As always kudos, subscribe, bookmark (if you haven') and COMMENT!!! I CRAVE THEM.  
> Thanks guys :)


	15. Magic and Prophesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's magic lessons begin and we learn of prophesies that could destroy everything the Dark One has worked for . And an accomplice to the dark imp is named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the thing I'm going to mostly be posting a few more filler chapters after this one. Like maybe one or two but they will introduce more of my plot and will switch between the dark and white kingdoms. Who's ready to see Cinderella next chapter?
> 
> I'd also like to thank everyone sticking by me in this slow updating process. I'm turning in my last finals today and then three week vacation!!! SO hopefully I'll be able to update more.

It had been two weeks since then. Emma still guarded Henry, and lived in the cell instead of the barracks. She had to give the Queen credit really, then again she always knew her lack of control would end up with her getting in trouble at some point or another. It was always this or that she’d do wrong and then her training privileges were taken away some days and their magic lessons hadn’t started yet which only increased the frustration of the blonde and whenever that happened things seemed to explode around her. Really the Queen was paying more for her palace to be repaired than anything else it seemed. SO imagine the blonde’s surprise when said brunette enters the library where Emma is currently reading up on the fundamentals of magic and uses and right next to her was a stack on the very same subject just different matters of magic.

Not even glancing up once Emma spoke, “Did you know that magic isn’t wholly good or evil? It just is.” the brunette only hummed in response, “So it is not the magic but the act in what it is used for that creates the fear or respect for such power…though that doesn’t explain why the colors are different.”

Simply studying the woman who’d broken over one hundred vases’, shattered windows, plates, cups, and anything really breakable in the vicinity of the Knight the Evil Queen wondered how she was so calm in this moment. Usually when she saw the blonde the marked woman would lash out, but this, this was not expected. Deciding to remain the ever hard ruler Regina sneered, “And is that how you address your Queen when she enters a room?”

Though the question rhetorical the bodyguard lashed a quick smirk, “Well all the other times seemed to make me volatile until you used your leash and restrained me.”

“A necessary precaution, but that doesn't give you the right to disrespect me in any way,” she growled clenching her fists and channeling her magic so the mark on flawless skin burned, “Now greet me as is demanded of you.”

Gritting her teeth Emma stood her pure green eyes darkening with each breath, “Your Majesty,” she bowed her head before the Queen increased the burning bringing the blonde to a knee.

Smiling the woman simply watched as the fiery Knight tried to keep her composure not willing to let Regina win before she gently lifted those eyes to meet hers, “Now that is much better,” the words were purred rolling off her tongue and all Emma could do was grit her teeth harder to keep herself in check. Releasing the blonde the Queen kept her dark eyes on the ex-princess watching as she composed herself and to her delight remained kneeling.

“May I get up now Your Majesty?”

Reveling in such power the Evil Queen simply made Emma squirm finally allowing the woman peace after a storm of silence, “Very well,” and she released her magic causing the blonde to sigh in relief before getting back to her feet. However like every time before those same challenging green eyes would meet her own and never back down. It made her wonder if she would ever truly break the ex-princess. Somehow she doubted it, “Now on to the reason as to why I am here.”

Not responding quickly or smartly though she wanted to Emma waited for the Queen to continue, “We will be starting your magic lessons today.”

Eyes wide Emma wanted to speak but didn’t know if it were wise. Today she was supposed to be out riding with Henry. In the two weeks alone she’d spent with him she felt more at ease and though she loathed having to guard him in the beginning she was coming to enjoy the job and hoped it would last a little longer before she was to begin her no doubt extreme and painful lessons. However hiding things was a power of Emma’s along with being a human lie detector so she swallowed her disappointment and nodded, “Alright your Majesty, where do we begin.” and before she knew it they were transported to a field surrounded by trees. However they were black and thick with rot.

Spinning in place Emma studied her surroundings. Though it was clearly daytime by the light that was overcast by clouds everything was clear, “Where are we?”

“The spot where the Huntsman let your mother go.” was her simple reply watching the way Emma tensed at the mention of Snow as her mother had the Queen smirking. In fact she could practically feel the magic shaking inside of Emma like a cage dying to be released and used. It seemed the blonde had learned some control after all, “Go ahead, release it.” she whispered and the words were like a key in a rusty lock turning for the first time and lightning cracked from long fingers jumping from tree to tree until each one caught fire and burned before their eyes.

Emma’s breathing was laboured as her hands unleashed her fury. Hell just the name alone sent her over the edge and into the abyss of anger. Somewhere in the back of her mind though a little voice told her to stop, told her the Queen was testing her, always testing her. So with some semblance of control the lightning stopped and took in the destruction round her. Trees were black and all the leaves were piles of ash on the cold hard ground. It was amazing how free she felt and how everything seemed to be better in that moment. Knowing that the place where her mother was rescued was destroyed.

Watching those green eyes brighten in something akin to triumph Regina gave an evil smile, “Well done dear, no how about something less destructive, hmm?”

“What did you have in mind?”

Waving her hand the Evil Queen produced a simple blood red apple or so it seemed, “Use your magic to poison the apple. Turn it into something rotten.”

Focusing on the apple Emma imagined the red peel dripping like blood and the white center melting like wax while taking on the brown color. So intense was the gaze on the apple Emma didn’t notice how the Queen’s eyes glinted in victory as the fruit in her hands melted before her very eyes. With the fruit nothing but a puddle now Regina kept her face calm.

“Not, bad but that was child’s play and how do I even know if it were poisoned or not?” she challenged.

Smirking Emma simply pointed to the bird currently picking at the apples remains watching it keel over, “Don’t doubt my powers, Your Majesty. I have powers greater than even yours. The only reason I don’t use them on you is because I am chained and bound to you. Do not think for a moment that even if you decided to kill me that I would not fight back because I would. Mark or no.” she informed through gritted teeth. _How many times must I remind this woman?_ “However the thing that I do lack is control. Sometimes I can do it,” she conjured a blue fame in her hands, “and other times well, you saw what happened to the White Castle did you not?”

Pursing her lips in distaste the Queen didn’t even dignify the blonde with a response before directing the blonde back to training. They went through more and more training it seemed as though the woman had learned a few things from her books in the library but it was the control that was lacking rather than the power itself. Only three times did Regina find herself having to reign in the blonde’s magic. It wasn’t until Emma was exhausted and literally panting and perhaps on the verge of fainting did the brunette relent in any way.

Doubled over hands on her knees Emma gulped in all the air she could get So far all they had gone ver were the simple spells but in rapid succession it took a lot out of her. Sweat creased her brow and everything hurt.

“I expect better of you next time Knight,” The Queen said before leaving Emma to find her own way back to the palace. Thankfully she’d mastered poofing, somewhat, in the past two weeks as she read the books and practiced while guarding Henry. Before she could do that though she had to gain some strength back before even attempting such a feat.

* * *

 

His smile was wicked and his plans even more so as he watched the Queen train the ex-princess in the ways of magic. It had been interesting to watch especially since his plans were falling into place. And the three prophecies were well underway to beginning. It was only when he felt her enter his home did he stop watching, “Is everything coming along dearie?”

“Just like we planned,” the woman smiled coming over to the dark one and watching as he waved away the images, “but like every plan we must wait. But for how long I wonder will this take to come to fruition?”

Moving over to the wand bathed and born from dark magic the imp handed it over to his accomplice, “All good things come to those who wait dearie.” he simply replied as she took the wand from his hands, “Oh and Blue,” she turned to him one last time, “Make sure Snow’s Huntsman lives or this will be for nothing.”

“Promise me if there’s anyone that wants this more than you it’d be me. Besides isn't it your job to make sure those two kill each other in the coming years? I’d say that’s much harder than keeping a simple man alive.” and with that she vanished leaving Rumple to muse over the coming prophecies. The first told of a savior strong in the darkest of magic, the second told of another savior who’d grow to kill the Evil Queen. And lastly of the twins whose power so great the lands would fall to their blade then be risen again in the image of their home and bring the Dark One to his knees. Rumple couldn’t let this happen and so it was that he would set out to help himself by manipulating those around him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short it's been a rough finals week and I'm still working on them right now so that was chapter 15!! Hope you at least enjoyed it somewhat. 
> 
> Let me know what you though please.


	16. Of Champions and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champions,talk of tournaments, control, and a letter to Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I haven't posted in over a month I AM SO SORRY!!! I had finals, summer break and I planned writing over the three weeks I had off but life had other plans like taking away this story's muse, sending me to work more, to Missouri to see family, and a million other things!! And I cannot tell you how sorry I am that it has taken me so long to update. Not gonna lie though this'll probs be the norm for a while.

“Behind you Swan,” Emma twisted with the warning bringing her blades up to block the blow meant for her head. Kicking Kovu in the stomach Emma sent him sprawling onto the dirt as Nala tried to attack her from the back, but the blonde was too quick and dodged in time tripping the woman who forgot to follow through with her strike.

“I thought we talked about this guys,” Emma lectured, “Kovu, when coming at me make sure Nala is ready to strike before you distract me and Nala always follow through you’ll get better results.” she laughed hitting her with the flat of her blade as if playing with food.

Growling Nala lunged once more while Kovu just closed his eyes laying in the dirt knowing it’d be useless for the tempered woman to get a hand up on their friend. It was with the oof that accompanied with the rustling of dirt beside him did he greet Nala with a smirk, “Maybe we should listen to her huh?”

Shoving him Nala glared as Emma walked over holding out a hand in both their directions. Cautiously taking them the two got to their feet, “Well now that that’s done how about you go and practice what I told you to huh?”

Grumbling the two left without another word as the blonde turned back to Killian who only smiled at her, “You just like hitting things don’t you love?”

“Beats getting hit, and besides it’s not like she’s going to pick me to represent the kingdom, but it doesn’t mean I want us to lose and some of the knights could use some brushing up on their skills.” she spoke while taking her hair down before retying it.

Looking up across the way the Captain saw the form of his Queen which he greeted with a nod of the head and smile, “Be that as it may you’ve taken out at least twelve of our best. Something about always having to find something wrong with them and all.”

Drawing her blades Emma stepped closer to Killian, “You and I both know I’m only allowed to do this because it keeps me from going after her...well that and the mark.”

Understanding the woman’s distraction Killian placed his good hand on her shoulder, “You may still want to kill her but if you can get these louts better than before think of the damage we could do the the White Kingdom should we ever go to war again. Cinderella on the throne is just a power play for now. This is not just a tourney this is a challenge to her right to be regent. Think of all the trouble to cause while there.”

* * *

The Knights had been informed days ago of the tournament being held in the White Kingdom to commemorate the day Cinderella took over the throne though many knew it was just a distraction to keep the people from rioting in the streets. The fact that their Queen had left them to go into hiding along with the untimely death of the King, as they were calling it, left many reeling in fear. The Dark Kingdom was only allowed to participate due to not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with the Evil Queen. But was there even a right one? And that is why the Knights were training harder in hopes to gain their Queen's favor to have the honor of championing their kingdom.

However from what the Queen could see of her men and women only one could stand against the other kingdoms when it came to the top three most important of the events: the joust, the duel, and archery. As much as she loathed the idea of having Emma be the champion she loathed loosing more. Even when Snow was still Queen of the White Kingdom she had sent Robin and a platoon of men to the tourney and had been declared victor for the past five years running, she would not give up that title. So instead of making her decision she continued to watch.

So far the blonde had taken down twelve of her top Knights. Kovu and Nala being the latest. It was strange to watch their interactions. In the time that had passed since their magic lessons began the blonde showed that she was adept and could control much of herself when she wanted to. She was fast to progress in the area concerning her magic but still watching the blonde beat grown men and women twice her size made the Queen see that though the Knight was temperamental, uncontrollable, and wild that she still had the discipline to make a great champion. Sighing she rubbed her temple before turning away from the balcony, but not before catching Killian’s nod.

Walking to her mirror she summoned the man trapped within, “Sydney, I need you to send a message for me.”

“And what is it you wish to be sent your Majesty?” the floating head asked of his Queen.

“Tell that woman sitting on the throne I have my Champion and will be accompanying them this time. I expect accommodations to be set up and the people and soldiers told to stay their blades otherwise it will not be pretty.”

“At once your grace,” he bowed before evaporating and the only image left was that of the brunetter with an evil smile on her face.

It was no secret amongst the castle that it was Emma who murdered the King, her own flesh and blood, but the entertainment value of watching the staff scurry away from their once beloved princess would be too much to pass up and so with that ever evil smile never leaving her blood red lips she poofed to the training grounds where she would make her announcement.

The grounds stood still as every man and woman on the field took presence of their Queen. One by one they bowed their heads as her brown scorching eyes roved over them, “You have all worked to prove your worth,” she spoke strongly as she walked past many of them, “And yet many still lack the strength and skill needed to do what is needed.” she scoffed as some she passes mumbled sorry and she ignored them making her way closer to the one woman who only bowed her head momentarily before meeting her eyes, “And out of all of you this Knight here has beaten you, and yet still deems to train you even after your failures though they continue.”

Stopping in front of the blonde Regina was met with wide eyes, she was able to finally be the one to throw the woman off her game, “Congratulations Ser Swan, it looks like we’ll be going to the White Kingdom.” she smirked as the woman took a gulp.

“We?”

“Yes, we,” she confirmed annoyed before turning to Killian who was standing beside his favorite Knight, “Now Killian take her to the master armor and have her armor crafted we only have so little time to work with. Oh and do not be late to our next session Ser Swan, or else...” before either could even try to reply she was gone.

* * *

The heat radiated from the forge, and where the usual orange flames flickered none were to be seen, but instead dark purple flames licked at the metal the smith was currently shaping. It was an artwork even Emma was envious. Everyone could learn to wield a sword and be diligent in little time, but to smith was a true art where even in a few weeks time the apprenticed smith would fumble with mistakes.

The hulking mass shaping the metal stood with his back to them though Emma could see how his hands deftly moved about bending and moulding the metals into works to rival those of the gods. She never had a chance to meet the man considering the weapons and armor she had were given to her with no details needed, but it seemed that being a Champion, even if only in name and not a true one at that, that she needed to be better equipped to take on the other kingdoms chosen ones.

“I see her Majesty has sent me someone worthy to carry my arms and don my armor, but who is it who stands behind me hmm?” his head turned and when Emma met milky white eyes she realized the smith that had created works of art with his hands was blind.

“Y-you’re blind!” was the first thing that came tumbling out of her mouth.

“And you’re very observant young one, but come let me have a look at you,” he smiled before reaching out to feel her facial features. Unsure about being touched by this old man who defied laws of limits Emma kept still observing him as his rough hands studied her face. Though his eyes were milky the combed back grey hair atop his head and the stubble adorning his face covered scars long since healed but not forgotten. And his calloused hands seemed to make quick work as they slid to cup her cheeks, turn her jaw and appear as if her were looking for something.

The old smith hummed and ah’d as his hands took in every detail of the woman’s face, “I see pain and suffering for you in both your past and future,” he observed, “You’re destined for great things, but they will be filled with pain and suffering. Not just yours but that of others as well.” he removed his hands before his eyes shifted to meet green ones dead on, “And so for this I shall craft you the armor none shall forget; it shall tell of the happiness you will have only to be outweighed by the pain it shall bring.”

Looking at Killian the Captain seemed to look displeased with what the smith was saying, and judging by his reaction she knew this was normal for the Knights. Somehow this man who forged weapons and armor for the Queen’s men was also a seer, but even that didn’t stop her from questioning, “I’m sorry what?” she shook her head in disbelief.

The smith didn’t respond choosing to simply turn around and head back to the forge making it clear that there was nothing left to say. However the Knight wanted answers reaching for him Killian grabbed her shoulder hoping to avoid anything rash, “Excuse me what are you talking about old man!?” she demanded to know.

“Swan, let it go,” her captain ordered pulling her back even as the magic buzzed around her fists, “He sees the future...vaguely,” he added hoping to move her away from the stone building.

Glaring at the man over her shoulder Emma removed herself from his grasp quickly walking away with a muttered, “Whatever,” before going to find Ruby, and hopefully someone to spar with before meeting with the Queen to resume her training.

* * *

By the time she found Red it was midday and still reeling from what the seer had said.  _I mean it’s not like my life can get any worse right? I mean maybe he’s wrong. I’ll be happy when Snow’s dead. I mean what harm could come from that unless...nah I’ll survive it._ She reasoned coming up to Toni who Red was tending to at the moment, “Hey, Red you got a minute?”

The werewolf turned around seeing the conflict in her goddaughters eyes. Gesturing to the bench in the stables the two sat down as the faint swishing and neighs of the horses filled the air. Shifting in her seat the blonde looked once more at Red, “I’m to go back,” she whispered, “but I can’t go after Snow, I mean not that I know where she is or anything, but if I did…”

“You’d finish it somehow,” the older woman finished for her.

Nodding green eyes looked back to her Toni happy that at least he’d be there with her when she went back, “Yeah, and that fly made it so I couldn’t hurt her in any way so it’d also be pointless. Besides I’m not sure if going back to be the ‘Champion’ of the Dark Kingdom is a good thing.” she admitted second guessing herself.

Slapping the younger woman on the arm the brunette scoffed, “Oh no you don’t. You’re going to go back, be Champion, and kick their asses. The Dark Kingdom hasn’t lost in years.”

“I’m not worried about losing Red,” she sighed, “I’m worried about losing my temper. I mean I killed their King and I’m going to be dining in the place she died. How am I meant to control myself?”

Standing the wiser of the two pulled Emma to her feet leading her out of the tables and into the gardens across from it. Stopping beneath the lone apple tree the wolf looked up to the library’s balcony where Belle was having lunch with Granny, “See them?” she moved Emma’s head so she couldn’t miss the two, “That’s how I keep control. I know no matter what they’ll be there for me, even in my darker moments. It’s not about control, it’s about finding something that grounds you.”

Frowning the Knight sighed, “So you’re saying I need to find someone new-”

“No I’m saying you need to find _something_ not someone,” she clarified.

“So _something_ to keep me grounded, but what? It’s not like I have much to keep me sane anymore.”

Placing a hand on the blondes shoulder Red looked into her eyes, “It will be hard, but it will be worth it. Just find something that can remind you of the person she wanted you to be. It can be big or small, or nothing at all. Maybe a memory, I don’t know that’s up to you,” she tried to convey her understanding in every way before sending her off, “but be off with you now. Wouldn’t want to keep her Majesty waiting.” Setting her own hand over Red’s she gave it a squeeze before turning back to the castle to prepare herself for the training to come.

* * *

She was running late, literally, running down the halls and skidding around corners so fast all people saw were the flash of blonde hair and the red and black outfit she wore. It’s not like she meant to be late she just lost track of how long it would take her to bathe before meeting the Queen for their next magic lesson. Stopping at the closed doors before her Emma knew she was in deep shit when she heard the Queen even before she raised her hand to grasp the handles.

“Enter,” the dark voice commanded and of course not being in the mood for a fight the blonde did as was commanded, “You’re late.”

Though she didn’t want to argue with the Queen didn’t stop her from meeting the brown pools outlined in a smoky shade making her deep pools even darker and even more menacing. It complimented her olive tanned skin and the dark black outfit she wore. Though she wore a dress the skirt had no front and instead the brunette wore a pair of black leather pants forming to her shapely legs and the v in her dress showed off more cleavage than what was necessary (for a Knight anyway). However it was undeniable that the Queen could pull just about anything off she was sure.

“My apologize your Majesty,” she bowed her head though she never broke eye contact, “I wanted to wash before-”

“Listen and listen well, Swan,” the brunette’s tone was a promising threat, “I told you not to be late. I don’t care if you smelled of Ogres, you’re to be here on time now stay still.” she commanded using the mark to make sure the woman couldn’t move as she magicked a whip before unleashing it on the blonde, “I want you to count the lashes.”

Unable to react to the pain being inflicted Green eyes closed as the crack of leather was heard and the sting of the lash sent her nerves on fire, “I said count them,” another lash.

“O-one.”

“Good, only fourteen more to go. One for every minute you were late.”

When the whip lashed against her back this time Emma breathed in hard, “Two,” and for each crack against her skin she would hold her breath only releasing it to prepare for the next, “Three,” and on the work went until the white tunic was stained red and ripped to tatters in the back.

Enthralled with her work Regina approached the woman reveling in the crimson that leaked from pale skin. PLacing her cold palm on the tattered shirt her hand came away painted in blood, “The blood of my enemy in my hands, and you told me you’d have more power than me,” she chuckled moving to face her default Champion allowing the bloodied hand to follow a path from Emma’s neck to her jaw.

The only tell Emma was trying to control herself was the twitch of her eye. Regina could sense the magic trying to challenge her, take her, destroy her, but oh how the Knight resisted, “I only retaliate if you try to kill me,” she spat through gritted teeth knowing she couldn’t hold back much longer.

Sensing the struggle the dark laugh that echoed in the room brought Emma to the present. Her magic was building up and it was only a matter of time before she lashed out at the Queen for no reason save for being the closest thing to harm. Knowing what the woman was waiting for the blonde swallowed her pride, “What would you have me do?” she asked and watched as cognac eyes lit with mirth.

Releasing the blonde from her containment Regina smirked, “Create the one thing you wish to have, and then destroy it.”

Taking in a deep breath Emma knew what she wanted. She wanted Sophie to be alive, to have children running around their small estate while she came home from the barracks after serving the minor lord she worked for. The image was clear in her head that the illusion appeared within the castle's room. She allowed the illusion to play out.

Sophie held onto their daughter while standing around the stove working around her swollen belly as their eldest came running in as illusion Emma swooped him up in his arms with a smile on her face. The estate's kitchen was homey and warm.  A simple wooden table with four chairs stood farther down the room while the hearth warmed the stew cooking over it. It was bittersweet to the green eyes that watched the thing she wanted most knowing it was gone anyway.

The Queen was impressed, slightly, by the projection of the wanting soldier. The detail was so real and the way the illusions acted together flowed naturally. However it was time to end this and break the dead dreams of her Champion, “Finish it,” she commanded and next thing she knew flames from the hearth spewed outward as if coming from a dragon’s maw catching the drapes, wood, and any burnable piece alight followed by the screams of the children and the woman with child while Emma slowly disappeared and the one casting magic stepped into the place her doppelganger once stood watching it all burn down around her. All that was left was ash, real ash, and the smell of burning bodies and smoke. Looking up from the ashes Emma felt relatively better. Her magic was no longer trying to claw its way out and attack anything or anyone, for now anyway.”

“Well, not what I pictured, but I guess it shall simply have to suffice won’t it?” the Queen hummed as the blonde turned to meet her gaze, “Anything else your Majesty?”

“No,” she knew the blonde had exerted herself too much to continue. Besides the illusion that came to life was so real it terrified her. Not even she was able to conjure such a scene until many years later. Emma was proving to be quite the student and she knew how to work the blonde to get what she wanted, “Before you go however there is one more thing.”

“Yes your Majesty?” the blonde tried to keep the tired tone from escaping but the brunette caught it.

“When we go to the White Kingdom you shall not be able to use magic.”

Eyes wide in shock she went to protest slightly twisting in the brunette’s direction, “Bu-”

“But nothing.” Regina held up a hand to stop her, “You will not use magic at all for the full four days we are away, understood?”

Knowing that nothing other than a yes was acceptable the blonde nodded before verbalizing her understanding, “Yes, my Queen.”

“Good,” her tone was clipped, “Now be gone, some people actually have priorities to attend to.”

Not even replying to the Queen the Knight simply strode out of the room her hands balled into fists at her side. _Looks like I’ll be needing to find something to curb my temper and soon._ She thought thinking back to the conversation she had with Red before going to find Killian and studying up on her opponents. If anything though she knew it was going to be a long four days with the Queen.

* * *

“Do you not understand the anger you’re putting us in by allowing the Evil Queen and her new pet into the tournament, let alone the Kingdom?” the Huntsman shouted at the regent who only looked at him in distaste as she sat on the throne.

Running her tongue over her teeth Cinderella did understand the danger that came with accommodating the Evil Queen and Snow’s recently disowned daughter. Though the death of King David was still on the people's minds the tournament was in honor of his bravery and courage as a ruler. Also everyone was welcome to participate, but Graham did have a point, “Then what do you suggest I do?”

The man’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Don’t allow Emma to compete.”

“You know I can’t do that. It’s a violation of the terms agreed upon by the Kingdoms. Even if she had joined the Evil Queen there is still the agreement that tournaments are neutral events and none are banned.” she reminded the man, “But I can allow you to be Champion for the Kingdom, since David is no longer with us. You were his best friend, I think he’d want you to take his place as Champion.”

Taking it for what he was able to get the Huntsman bowed, “Thank you, and hopefully I’ll make the Kingdom see why we’re still great,” and with a flourished bow he turned and walked out of the hall to return to his quarters.

Sighing now that he was behind closed doors the man allowed himself to relax. The fact that Emma was coming back to the Kingdom did not bode well and gave him the distinct feeling that this was more than some set of games to both the Queen and her Champion. Removing his tunic Graham allowed the cool air to calm him as he moved to his desk ready to write his love.

_My dearest Snow,_

_It is with a troubled mind and heart that I write to you. It has been days since I last saw your smile and heard your laugh. It makes me ache for this to be over, but until we are sure neither the Evil Queen or her new pet are content to let you live this shall have to do. I understand why you allowed Cinderella to rule in your stead however I also wish it had been another. She is determined to uphold the tournament act allowing both the Evil Bitch and her toy to come and participate in the festivities._

_I fear this is a set up of some kind. How can they be allowed back in the Kingdom after what has happened? My heart is disquiet and I fear that removing you from the throne was only the beginning. There are secrets in motion, but to speak of proof I have none. Perhaps with the coming days I shall learn more._

_I will always wait for you my Queen,_

_Graham._

 

Signing the letter he blew on the ink helping it to dry faster before rolling it up and moving to the pigeons cage he kept in his room. Taking out one of the birds the Huntsman attached the letter to the bird's leg before sending him off, “Fins my Snow and tell her I love her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought please. Also taking suggestions for one shots. Anyway happy to be back with my muse and all.


	17. Noticing Inconsistencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinderella, Snow, Inconsistencies, and Treaties oh and the EQ and some RB...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while...but I promise I'm still here just with less time on y hands which is what happens when working, having your schooling in quarters and really no time to write. I am so sorry. However I plan on updating again this moth (fingers crossed) or early October. I'll try to start putting out two chapters a month but right now it'll just be one unless I find myself with more time and less stress. Who knew wanting to go into film production and manageent would take up so much time? ANY WAY here's the next chapter.

It had been weeks since Snow had even a shred of happiness, but the morning letter from Graham brought a smile to her lips though it told of his suspicions. She had to agree with him on that point, having both Emma and the Evil Queen in one place seemed to be trouble. However the fact that she’d been moving from safe-house to safe-house every week allowed her to rest a bit easier especially since it seemed nobody was searching for her. Then again it had only been so long. She best not let the solitude fool her, for their are spies and turncoats everywhere, you could never be too careful as to whom you trust.

Sighing the raven haired woman looked outside the window from the cottage she’d been staying in. The canopy of trees covered the home concealed within the forest only rays of light peeking through the treetops letting her know it was another day wandering in fear or maybe stupidity. It’s not like anyone could kill her, Blue had made sure of that, but it was still better to proceed with caution than risk anything happening. Standing from the chair she’d been sitting in the Queen walked to the door taking her bow and arrows along the way as she made her way out into the forest to hunt.

She only got so far before a familiar voice startled her and her game, “What have I told you about leaving the cottage Snow?”

“Not to unless absolutely necessary, but in all fairness Blue I’m going mad with the waiting.” she ran fingers through her hair, “When do you think I can go back?”

Watching the Queen Blue smiled knowing she could give the woman good news for once, “Soon, most likely after the tournament.”

Smiling the raven haired woman let out a relieved breath then thought better of it, “But wait is it not too soon? I’ve only just been missing and really without reason. The Evil Queen has made no move against me.”

Patting the woman on the head the fairy replied, “‘Tis true, but the kingdom has been in poverty for years, save for the lands of nobles and knights, and that alone is enough to intervene if the evil witch has the right knowledge of laws and treaties signed by all the kingdoms ages ago, even before your father’s father ruled what is now the Dark Kingdom.”

Taking in the new information Snow was intrigued to say the least, “Then how do we stop her?”

Smirking Blue hugged the Queen trying to comfort the woman she loved to use, “Do not fret sweet thing, all will be revealed in time, but come back to the house with you,” and she poofed them to the cottage where Snow had started her day. Though it seemed to start off badly things were seeming to look up.

* * *

“It was the Evil Queen I tell ya,” the man spoke to another over a drink at the local tavern, “Also why Snow hasn’t been seen for days y’know.” he finished drinking from his tankard.

Nodding in agreement he frowned thinking of the upcoming events, “But she’s comin’ ‘ere with ‘er new Champion, but if she killed the king she shouldn't’ be ‘ere.”

“And we can’t ‘ave that,” the other nodded in agreement, “Well if anything’ll keep ‘em out it’s a discussion with the new Regent.”

Hitting the man across from him he sighed, “‘aven’t you learned by now the regent won’t do shit, if we wanna get her attention action must be taken.”

“Then what do ye suggest?”

“Let’s start a riot…”

* * *

The kingdom was abuzz with activity preparing for the tournament in honor of their recently deceased King. Though the people knew of his death it wasn’t released on how he died. Many claim it was a death brought on by the betrayal of his daughter, others claimed it was because Snow had taken on a lover, and others thought it work of the Evil Queen hell bent on revenge. The only ones who knew of David’s true passing was herself, the soldiers, and a few mute servants who couldn’t speak or write which made sure the secret was safe. However with the Queen and Champion attending the events the regent knew this tournament would be one to remember. For no matter how neutral the games claimed to be they were anything but.

Looking out the high window in the room in which she stayed she watched the construction of the stands where peasants from all over would watch the Champions of each kingdom battle to prove the skill of the kingdoms they served. Though she really wondered if the tournament was really worth all the money it cost. The White Kingdom was already in debt to so many kingdoms from the wars past with the Dark Kingdom’s Queen which mostly consisted of Snow antagonizing the woman by crossing into her border. Never once had Regina’s army crossed over into Snow’s domain unless to send a message by courier or rarely a pigeon.

It was while pondering those thoughts that a knock sounded on the door, “Come in,” she called not taking her eyes off the workers setting up as the door creaked open.

“Your majesty,” the gruff voice sounded behind her.

“Yes?” she didn’t even look at the man.

“The citizens are burning effigies of the Evil Queen in the street and many are protesting her allowance in the games. I fear unless we stop them the rabble will cause more harm and more destruction.”

It was true many didn’t want the Queen or her Champion to come, but they could not be denied, “Send out more patrols to corral them and if any of these people are soldiers or guards suspend them until the tournament is finished,” she declared finally turning to the guard addressing her, “And if they do not comply they will be dismissed from service, as for the others threaten them with imprisonment for disrupting the peace.”

Seeing the fire in this regents eyes and understanding on how a hold should be ruled unlike that of the woman who came before the man nodded in respect, “Yes, my lady.” he turned exiting to inform the rotations of what is to be done about the riots and protestants in the cities.

Rubbing her temples she already knew it was going to be a long day. Aside from the grievances of the people there were the kingdoms spending to go over. It seemed much of its coffers were spent on wars and weapons, but there was still something off and if she didn’t figure things out soon the kingdom could be forfeited and divided soon, which was always the last resort and had never happened in over three-hundred years.

* * *

Killian was with the rest of her mates when she arrived back at the barracks, Kovu and Kiara laughing together over something Raven had said Emma leaned against the door frame with a smile tugging at her lips. The way the group of them interacted was like the family she’d always wished for. Killian the ever present older brother, Kovu and Kiara the little brother and sister who loved playing pranks, Raven the quiet one you never wanted to piss off, and Shan Yu the stoic one but a softy at heart as long as you don’t piss him off.

It was then that Killian looked up with a twinkle in his eye, or maybe it was the reflection of the candle sitting on the table, either way he was up to something which became even more evident as he raised his mug clearing his throat, “Here ye, here ye! he bellowed catching the attention of the rest of the group and some of the stragglers left in the barracks, “We are in the presence of our new Champion Swan,” he tipped the tankard back before slamming it down on the table.

All eyes zeroed in on her and she couldn’t help but glare at the one handed wonder, “Only as long as the tourney goes on,” she dismissed his congratulations coming over and sitting at the table with the five, “Besides I think it’s more of a test.” that got a snort out of each one at the table, including Shan Yu.

“Since when isn’t anything she does a test?” Kovu rhetorically asked with a smile as his green eyes seemed to glint with mirth.

Punching him in the shoulder the blonde laughed nodding her head slightly as it was true. The Queen never did anything without reason, but still it was different to feel like this. Noticing her thoughts going deeper Hook nudged her, “So who are your opponents going to be?”

Shrugging the knight wasn’t sure, “Does it really matter there’s a week before the tourney and I suspect that I have what it takes to take them down naturally.”

“That wouldn’t be wise little bird,” The usually quiet warrior spoke almost in a whisper his black eyes meeting hers. When she looked in them all she saw was herself as if he could see right into her soul.

The others admittedly agreed to their friends advice, “Yeah Emma, even you should know not to underestimate your enemies.” Kiara added quickly leaning into her hand as she rested her elbow on the table who Kovu was agreeing with if the fierce nod was anything to go by.

“They’re right love, so what say we go and find out who the opponents are?”  Killian stood from his seat, drink in hand of course, and set off towards the dark palace followed by everyone else leaving Emma rolling her eyes as she trailed behind them.

* * *

“But Belle!!” Ruby cried chasing the woman up and down the stairs of the library as the Queen’s advisor tried to escape the clutches of her girlfriend by running all around the room.

“Not now Red,” she yelled back hoping to end the chase as she tried to catch her breath, but was tackled to the ground by the woman she’d dreamed of for years.

“Hi,” was the only word that fell from the wolf's lips as the two sets of eyes stared back at the other.

Smiling Belle brought soft lips to her own kissing the other woman hungrily as if they’d never kissed before. Growling into the kiss Red allowed her hands to wander as the two made out on the floor of the palace’s library. They only broke apart when startled by the cough that came from the doors direction and standing in the doorway was none other than the Queen herself. _Oh, shit_. Red gulped quick to move off of Belle and help her up all while not making contact with the woman she knew would probably love to skin her alive. Then again she was letting her stay there no?

Once the two were back on their feet, Belle the only one willing to meet the brunette’s eyes, she smiled, “Your Majesty how may I help you?”

“I was going to simply request some old laws be found but,” she trailed off with a smirk her eyes turning to the woman whose blush could have been her namesake, “I see you’re rather busy finding something else.”

Coughing Red could feel the dark eyes on her as her embarrassment grew, but decided to speak, “Um, that’s alright your Majesty,” she glanced at Belle who was trying to hold back her smile, “I was, uh, just leaving,” she pointed to the door, “Yeah, just leaving,” and like that she just slipped away without even a goodbye to Belle or permission from the Queen.

Watching the wolf flee tail between her legs made Regina smile. She stil held so much fear over others. However when she turned back to Belle there was no shame or embarrassment in her eyes, “So about those documents.”

“Yes, what am I looking for?” she asked walking off to her desk the silent request for the Queen to follow left unspoken.

“The documents on the economic standings of the White Kingdom from the past eighteen years.”

Not one to question the woman, though she did wonder why she needed them, Belle got to work locating the section they’d be stored in in no time. Again as the librarian made her way around the shelves the Queen followed as the woman led her straight to the documents she needed. They’d be crucial if she wanted to kick Cinderella out of power and take the kingdom for herself. Also to make it much harder for anyone else to take the chance from her. Already there’s been whispers of Spencer’s army rallying to take some land as are others. She needed to act fast and if anything the upcoming tournament would be her chance to find more. Taking the books Belle pulled from the shelf Regina smiled, “Thank you.” and poofed away.

“Now that was odd.” Belle murmured never having been thanked for such a menial task. In fact it was strange that the Queen didn’t simply magic the books to her chambers. However that was quickly forgotten by the growling of her stomach and decided to join Granny in the kitchen to see what was going on around the castle.

* * *

As Red fled the library the brunette decided it was best to find Emma and see what happened with her lessons, and maybe grab some food with her goddaughter she hadn’t seen much of, but then again that hasn’t changed much. Even back at the White Castle the two didn’t see much of each other.  The last time the two had spent more than two hours together was when Red took her out for the night, secretly of course, lest Snow find out and had both of their heads. Sighing at the thought of her former friend the wolf ran her hands against the dark smooth stone. The contrast between the palace and castle were obvious to anyone. The palace in which she now resided was smooth, tall, and commanded a power to force not to be reckoned with while the white Castle was more of a house for royals and nobles alike in their ways.

_Wherever you are Snow I hope you see what you’ve done to this land._ Allowing her fingertips to fall from the wall Red looked up to see a guard approaching her. Hackles rising in defense the woman prepared herself for a fight. However when the man dressed in black ebony armor stopped before her his eyes boring into her he simply spoke, “Dinner is served, it is best you not keep the Queen waiting,” without another word he simply moved past her as she turned her head to watch him walk away. _Okay, so I’m having dinner with the Queen...hopefully Belle will be there._ She hoped beyond hope or else it’d be an awkward affair.

Following her nose Red found the dining hall in no time entering to see Emma, Granny, and Belle along with the Captain and Lord Henry sitting at the table. Moving to sit beside the Queen’s adviser the wolf noticed the brunette was still missing from the table. As if sensing her question a mile away Killian spoke up, “She likes to make an entrance love.”

“Oh, I remember,” she smiled at the memory of the dark sorceress crashing Snow’s wedding and promising to destroy their happiness if it was the last thing she did.

“I’m not surprised you would remember little wolf,” the deep voice echoed off the walls as all eyes turned to take in the woman dressed in a deep burgundy dress with a plunging neckline. The fabric clung to her body as if it were a second piece of skin contrasting against her natural olive tan glow and her hair done up in a wicked bun. It was hard not to notice how Emma’s eyes lingered a little too long before her cheeks turned red in anger.

She felt Emma’s dilemma. Her love was only a month gone, allowing her eyes to linger on another felt like a betrayal. Now Red might not know what it’s like to lose a love but she had to live without hers for years. That aside, the woman also wondered why she, Granny, and Emma were at the table. Usually from what Belle had written her it was only herself, the Queen, and the Queen’s father Lord Henry. Something was definitely up.”

* * *

The documents retrieved from the library were spread across her desk, the lone candle casting enough light for her to read put her mind at ease. It was strange to have new faces among the castle staff, and perhaps that is why she decided to make the journey to the library by foot rather than by magic. Though the wolf and her grandmother had proven useful she still didn’t trust them, nor would she ever, she suspected. Then again that is how it was for all peoples who were below her. Yes, she trusted Hook, but they’d known each other even before she became Queen. A mutual enemy having brought them together, and have long since gained one another’s trust.

Now as she reclined in the chair parchment in hand of the mass debt Snow had racked up over the years, much of it coming from the wars fought between herself and the brat, Regina went over the numbers. Something was off. She looked closer and soon found what she’d been looking for. In the documents she’d ‘obtained’ telling of Emma’s betrothal to Prince Baelfire there were inconsistencies between the personal royal spending and relief efforts still held over from the war. In the documents of Emma’s ‘marriage’ the dowry was meant for the relief aid, but was most likely going into the Queen’s own spending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Let me know and the usual stuff. Also I didn't write out the riot scene because I'm going to have a few major ones when the tournament begins. Also I'm wanting a crest for the queen. Any ideas?


	18. New Faces and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're getting a new face because as much as I love already experienced Emma I think a little more training is needed. Also what's with Blue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the new season of OUAT has started and no I'm not watching it. Mainly because well the story in general has fallen flat with the writing. However I have been keeping tabs on what's happening and seriously? Everyone got brain wiped again? That's what the fucking fourth time? Come on where's the creativity n this shit? 
> 
> Anyway sorry it's been a while School, work, and life in general have been hecktic but I've been on a writing kick and should have chapter 19 ut this month as well. Yay!! Anyways thank you al for your support and I'm loving you guys every day. Enjoy the chapter it's been a long time coming I know.

“No, no, no, you’re doing it all wrong,” the Queen sighed as her stress seemed to increase more so recently with the blonde knight learning magic. She was skilled, powerful, and just so utterly unfocused. They’d been going over a simple conjuring spell for over three hours and still the woman couldn’t make a simple flame appear. How this was possible she didn’t know. She’d seen the damage to the White Castle and the flaming swords. It seemed Emma could only do the tougher acts of magic but the more simple the magic it was like trying to teach a muel. The blonde was sure as stubborn as one.

Flicking her wrist a few more times hoping to see even sparks appear Emma clenched her hand, “Well I’m sorry I can’t light one simple flame your Majesty, but if I ever needed fire I’d just make some with sticks and a flint like everyone else,” she commented angrily not even noticing her fist had now been encased in flame as it rested at her side.

Smirking the Queen simply replied, “Or you could just make it with magic as you are right now,” gesturing to the other womans hand the blonde looked down watching how the orange flames flicked from her skin wothout burning her.

Bringing the fist closer to her eyes to study the flames the knight opened her palm allowing the fire to move to the center of her hand still waiting to be thrown or put out. It was a very hypnotizing thing to watch as the flames just waited for her command. Smiling she threw the ball up in the air then catching it as it came back down. Each time she did the gleeful smile much akin to a child's would appear.

Watching the knight entertain herself made Regina question her choice in having chosen someone easily entertained for her Champion. It was like watching a child, “Enough of that dear we don’t have all day and the tournament is in two weeks. I expect you to have a semblance of control by then.”

“Well if my magic is the problem just command me not to use it,” she retorted as if it were so simple.

Hands on her his the regal pose was dark and unforgiving, “Then all of this would be pointless; besides if I command you not to use magic it would help no one. What if you're ever in a burning building and can’t get out, or are fatally wounded and cannot heal yourself, hmm?” she questioned stepping closer to the blonde before putting the dancing flames in the knight's hand out herself, “Do you ever think of all the things magic can do?”

Rolling her eyes playfully Emma smiled, “Well of course I do, but…” she trailed off moving away from the Queen to step out onto the room’s balcony, “I just like to rile you up,” the smirk gracing pink lips was playful and the sparkle in green eyes against the setting sun was enrapturing and alarming all in one to the brunette who was fuming at how easily it was for the blonde to challenge her.

“I’d prefer it if you’d refrain from doing so,” she bit out spinning to face the infuriating woman, “If you do not learn to master it you cannot control it which will be worse for us if you have an outburst during our time away.”

Sighing the knight dropped her shoulders and the usually alive eyes seemed to dim, “Very well, I’ll attempt to gain more control just for you,” she smiled sweetly though her voice was sarcastic before walking away, “Now to the better part of my day.” The announcement made the Queen smile knowing Emma was going to go to her father's side for his evening ride.

* * *

 

 

Walking into the stables Emma was walking with a stiff gait arms resting behind her back. Since she’d left the Queen after her training for the day the blonde couldn’t help but want to prove her majesty wrong. However that’d be easier said than done. The tourney was only weeks away and though her control was exceptional when calm it lacked when angered and she was quick to temper. _I need focus_ she berated herself not even noticing the second voice coming from the stables as she neared.

It was only when Henry greeted her that she saw the man sitting next to the Queen’s father that she stopped a question in her eyes as she looked the man up and down. His features were hard and square, his trimmed beard, salt and pepper hair, and soft eyes gave him a calming presence, but the depths which his eyes spoke told otherwise. He was a man not to be trifled with, the question though, who was he?

“Ah, Emma,” Henry greeted with a smile, “Let me introduce you to my friend Tobias Santiago; friend, knight, brother, and godfather to my sweet daughter.”

Tobias grimaced at Henry, “It’s Toby or Santi, dear friend,” the seasoned knight reprimanded before nodding in greeting at the blonde, “however for you it is Ser Tobias, or just Ser shall do.” he informed before turning back to his friend.

“Come now Toby-” Henry shook his head.

“No, no, it’s alright.” She stopped him, “To call a man, much less THE Tobias Santiago by his name well known to friends is to be earned not given.” she smiled as Tobias got a glint in his eye returning the smile.

“See even she understands,” he clapped Henry on the shoulder before getting up from the bench on which the two sat, “However I’m sure her Majesty would like to see me.”

Chuckling Henry stood as well, “Yes it would be best to let her know of your arrival it has only just been five years since you’ve last seen her.”

Watching the two men curiously Emma detected a trust and bond so strong that she would have to try and earn something just as great if not greater to be in Tobias’ good graces. _Well shit, just one more person to impress and or go through_.

As the older gentleman was leaving he turned back to the young knight, “It was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well Ser,” she replied as he walked away head held high and with the poise of a soldier still following battalion lines.

Watching Emma watch Santi leave was rather amusing, “He’s a good man, an even better knight.” he commented idly still watching her.

Turning back to Henry she nodded, “I remember reading about him when I was younger. Of course had my- I mean Snow and Charming knew they would have surely punished me for it.”

Humming in acknowledgment the Lord moved over to the stall where his horse stayed listening to the woman talk about his friend as if he were something more than his name, but to her perhaps he was. “And what did you read about him?”

“He was a knight of honor, but ruthless in all he did.” she made her way over to Toni readying him for the evening ride, “But what I remember most of all is what Sophia told me of when she met him and I then learned what it was to be a Knight no matter who’s kingdom you served.”

Glancing at the young woman Henry saw a small smile graced her features, it wasn’t often she smiled, but in this moment it seemed to light up the night like the stars themselves. “You’ve never really spoken of her since being here,” he commented gently.

“It’s hard,” she admitted following Henry out of the stables while leading Toni as well before looking at the sky, “But everyday seems to distance the pain, or perhaps I’m moving on…” her voice trailed off at the end upset with letting Soph go.

“Hmmm,” he considered her words while mounting his horse, “You may not know it now dear child, but things will get better. They may not be easier and there will be times when you find yourself questioning the things that have happened, but everything happens for a reason.”

Nodding Emma felt the cool breeze against her cheek as she settled onto the leather saddle taking in the man’s words before they began their ride for the night. At first the pace was a slow trot as the two rode side by side under the light of the moon and stars. And though the ambience of the night was enough to fill the silence conversation flowed easily between the two as it always seemed to.

* * *

 

Back at the palace Santiago or Santiago the Silver Stallion was leisurely walking the halls taking in the feel of the way it worked and the decor as it had changed with time. He was there in the beginning when Cora, Regina’s mother, had been alive to torment and shape the woman who became Queen. He and Henry had tried many times to save the girl from the punishments her mother bestowed upon her as well as let her be free in any way she chose.

It wouldn’t last though as Cora had her husband and himself imprisoned in her realm of Wonderland. Shivering at the memory the knight took it all in. The dark crimson curtains stood out against the black marble pillars that held the ceiling up and no doubt was the same on each floor. Chuckling to himself the knight was about to round the corner of the first hall when a familiar scent hit his nose causing his stomach to growl loudly. Deciding to pick up a sweet roll before meeting his goddaughter again after being away for five years he followed the sweet aroma to the kitchen.

Now it was common knowledge the Queen never replaces someone in her staff unless angered or they die of natural causes. So imagine his surprise when a woman he recognises from years ago before wars and white and black stood rolling out dough on the granite countertop, “Eugena?”

Stopping the older woman looked to the door she hadn’t even noticed open so in tune with her work she missed it. However as she met those familiar silver eyes she allowed herself to smile before it vanished into an angry frown, “Tobias Santiago,” she grabbed the rolling pin moving towards him in one swift movement pointing the opposite end of the utensil in his face, “You have a lot of explaining to do you no good knight.”

Raising his hands in defence the old man simply smiled sadly at the woman he still loved, “Eugena-”

“No,” she cut him off angrily, “You left me and then the Queen puts me out of work. Do you know how many times I thought of you? Or when I wondered when you’d come home to the girl who’s now Queen to save her from that monster?”

“Please,” he pleaded with her moving the rolling pin away from his face, “I didn’t leave you or Regina,” he swore allowing his hands to slide down her arms before pulling her into a fierce hug.

Dropping the makeshift weapon Granny returned the embrace tightly as if he were going to disappear again, “I have missed you,” she whispered.

“And I you,” he replied before letting go to get a look at her. Though she’d aged and well he silently added to himself looking into her periwinkle eyes made him feel at home, “I never meant to leave you, but Cora had me and Henry sent to another realm so she could finish raising Regina the way she wanted. We escaped the land with the help of the hatter and Henry came back to protect his girl, but you were gone… I looked for you for so long, but Regina needed me and by that time she was marrying the king when I had to give up my search. Then all the business with Snow, I’d found you but…”

“You were with the Evil Queen,” she finished for him and he nodded sadly. However what the woman did next shook him to his core, “And still you didn’t even approach me? I would have talked to you, tried to understand, but it’s been years and now you decide to appear. Why?”

Hanging his head in shame Tobias took a breath, “Because I needed to return home.”

Searching his eyes Eugena let him go before turning back to her work, “I suggest you take a tray of sweet rolls with you when you go to see her,” her tone was one the knight was familiar with. She was hurt and had every right to be.

“Eugena-”

“Here, take them,” she handed him a tray indicating their conversation was over. Sighing in resignation the man turned back to the door but not before looking back over his shoulder to see the woman he’d loved for years closing the kitchen for the night.

Back to walking the cold halls of the palace Toby was quick to ascend the stairs eventually arriving at the Queen’s chambers at the top. The wooden mahogany doors seemed almost black and the silver door handles shone in the light of the chandeliers hanging from above. Raising a fist to knock the doors swung open to reveal the Queen still on her balcony.

“The Mirror alerted me to your presence some time ago Tobias.”

And oh shit he was in trouble. She never used his formal name unless in such a setting deemed it or if he was in major trouble, and well he was hoping the sweet rolls would help smooth things over. “Apologies my Queen,” he stepped over to where she watched two riders in the night.

“You’ve met her I assume?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“I have not seen her skill with a blade though if what happened to most of the guards in the White Kingdom is true…” he trailed off wanting it confirmed or denied by the very person who was there.

Taking her eyes away from her father and his guard Regina looked to her friend, “It would have made you proud, but she’s sloppy. When tested I knew Killian was going to select some of our worst fighters and three who were no longer needed. The knight had been able to best them handedly, and as for the White Kingdom well, you know how they train their lot.”

Nodding in thought Toby rubbed his chin pulling on his beard hairs as his fingers fell from his face, “I see, but until tomorrow let us get off the topic of business and tell me how you’ve been?”

* * *

 

As the Queen and her godfather talked into the night across the forest someone else was stirring and planning for the tourney to come as well. THe Blue Fairy had been perfecting her potion as it bubbled a deep black adding the last ingredient into the pot it burst out a puff of flames letting its creator know it was done. Smiling wickedly the fairy poured the contents into two vials. One labeled EQ and the other SW. If her plan was going to be correct the after party for the tourney will be one to remember for decades.

“Blue?” the voice called from the other room with steps fast approaching.

“Yes dear?” she turned to her Queen.

Watching Snow move about the kitchen she made sure to hide the vials knowing full well the pixie haired buffoon would want to know what they were. But all good things come to those who wait, “When is supper to be ready?

“Soon dear, very soon,” she smiled evilly knowing Snow would take it as a simple gesture of her kindness watching the woman retreat back into the cottage. She really should tell Snow her plan, but for now it was easier to lie and remain aloof as how to take the Evil Queen down in the eyes of the people.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I want to make sure this is a good ne you guys liked since it's been awhile. Let me know what you thought please?


	19. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina finally make their way to the White Kingdom and we also learn more of Blue's plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I finally got another chapter out. Really loving the enthusiasm guys. It's been a long few weeks seeing as how I'm taking on some big projects in class. My favorite one is the doc I'll hopefully be doing on the Equality house. I did one a few quarters ago, but this one's gonna be bigger and better. Cross your fingers. So If I don't post another chapter for a while it'll be because of that. Anyway enjou the reading!!

It had been a grueling few days, most of them were spent with practice in both magic and intense training for the tournament. All Emma had time to do in between the lessons aside from sleep and guard Henry was wait. Wait and count the moments until she would stand against some of the most revered and feared knights in all the kingdoms and hopefully add her name to the list. As she looked out over the balcony in the library tower however something still didn't feel right. She knew going was a risk and her magic wasn’t totally under control but it was enough; just enough to make it fair to the others she would fight.

“You seek peace and yet find more conflicting thoughts do you not?” Tobias questioned. He’d been helping her train and was a good mentor to have. He was wise with council and swift with judgment and never held back.

“I fear something will go wrong,” she admitted not daring to look into the silver eyes that could read her like a book.

Content to stand beside his pupil Toby smiled, “Reminds me of my first tourney.”

Humming the knight waited for him to continue, “And what is so similar? I am a traitor to the people of the White Kingdom the only reason I’m allowed back is because of the neutral grounds of the games nobles play to prove the strength of their kingdoms.”

“True, but all men who fight are traitors in some way.” He reasoned, “A man may become a soldier thinking of protecting his family but promised to never harm a child or leave one an orphan. How many men have betrayed their morals and beliefs by doing that? There are also those who become feared in name because of the acts they commit but are truly just as human as you and me.”

“But I killed a king, and so many more…”

“And others have not?” he questioned one last time before disappearing into the halls.

Looking over her shoulder to watch his retreating figure Emma watched as the horses were readied and settled. Deciding it was time to get ready herself she left to the new chambers she’d been gifted with. As Champion there were a few nice perks to the job, one of those being a room inside the palace. Thankfully it wasn’t Robin’s old one because that wouldn’t have gone over too well. Passing by busy maids, butlers, soldiers, and really any member of the palace staff readying the home to be without its Queen for some time the knight made it to her room.

Upon opening the doors she entered the room with a smile. The curtains hung in black rather than the crimson posted all over the rest of the palace and clothes maids hadn’t come by to pick up littered both the bed and floor. It was nice to be able to throw garments that were dirty around knowing she wouldn’t be reprimanded for it. Making her way over to her wardrobe Emma was stopped by Sydney alerting her that Regina wanted to see her.

Now interestingly enough as the two weeks Emma spent preparing for the tourney she had more time to read Regina. She could tell whether she could push certain things or not. Most of the time their practices were in silence or throwing sarcastic comments at one another. However the Queen was aptly skilled and why shouldn’t she have been? She is Queen after all. Then there were the days where they’d talk about Henry. Though the Queen herself didn’t say much about the man didn’t mean Emma didn’t talk about him. The blonde saw how the brunette smiled every time she brought her...friend? Yes, friend up in the conversation. It was a small smile, but it made the woman seem less cold and harsh.

“Very well Mirror, be off with you,” she waved the floating head away. She really hated that guy, but he had his uses which is why she was sure the queen kept him around. Pulling three more tunics from the hangers as well as two pairs of dark breeches the blonde unceremoniously shoved them into her trunk sitting on her bed before poofing (which she’d finally learned) to outside the Queen’s chambers.

Lifting her hand to knock she stopped before gloved knuckles rapped on the dark wood hearing voices from the other side, and though muffled she could understand most of it.

“And you’re sure of this?” Tobias’ voice questioned, one of the only people who could question the Queen it would seem made a habit of it.

Unable to hear the woman’s response Emma frowned but then again she knew better than to be eavesdropping on the woman just behind the doors, so instead of lingering longer she finally made her presence known.

Regina was about to respond to the knight when three loud knocks were heard from the other side of her door. Narrowing her eyes at the pepper haired man as if to tell him to keep quiet about their discussion for now the brunette waved a hand opening the door, “Good you’re here.” and though her eyes never left Toby Emma knew the words were directed a her.

“You sent for my your Majesty?” she asked with a slight bow.

Finally turning her attention away from the man the queen had a glint in her eyes as she looked at Emma, “Yes, we will be leaving soon, but you should know of the situation in the kingdom we are about to visit.”

“Situation?” the blonde quirked a brow shifting her eyes between Regina and Toby. As far as she was aware things we neutral when it came to tournaments. Sure there were the few little riotous uproars, but not on a major scale.

“Hmmm, yes,” the woman hummed simply waving her Champion in further into the room until both knight’s and herself were in front of her mirror, “Show me the White Kingdom.” she commanded and the glass rippled like water bringing the picture of the tournaments into view.

In the streets effigies of both Emma and Regina burned, chants were shouted, and brawls between both peasants and knights were had in the streets. What was most curious to the blonde though was how even some of the guards and soldiers stood protesting and rioting with the commoners.

“This is quite unsettling,” Toby spoke breaking the silence all three had been under watching as the violence unfolded.

Nodding her head in agreement Emma was mildly concerned, “Has the regent been doing anything to quell these riots? Surely they cannot be condoned and if they are that breaks laws over a hundred years old.”

“Indeed it does Swan,” Regina nodded, “As for why I showed you this because these men and women are out for blood. Our blood to be more precise,” she turned to the blonde looking her dead in the eye, “And when we arrive I expect you to let it go. I need you to be as if nothing is happening and for you to ignore every last bit of it understood?”

Ah, it’s about the control thing. Emma surmised, “Of course your Majesty. I shall be a rock and they shall be water.”

Though her facade as a hard queen was still in tact Emma noticed a change in the energy surrounding the woman when she agreed to letting this go. She relaxed more, but only slightly, “If that is all my queen?”

“Dismissed,” the brunette waved a hand and Emma bowed before departing.

* * *

Tents of all colors lined the streets, craft shops, vendors, and bleachers filled them as well as the people milled about. However the Huntsman was not interested in the crafts or food as he weaved in between the people moving to the tavern where a certain fairy asked to meet him. He had been wary to meet at first, but the thought of being able to perhaps see Snow sooner if he went bid him to go.

Hood over head he entered the Rusty Screw watching as patrons drank, ate, and fornicated in the dark corners of the building. Silently passing all without notice hs brown boots climbed the stairs coming to the first door on the left he knocked as instructed. Three knocks, pause. Two knocks, pause. One knock, and on the last the door opened to reveal a dusty room that by the looks of it hadn’t been cleaned in ages. He wasn’t here to rest though, no he was here to plan.

Moving into the room Graham let down his hood making his way over to the small round table where a bottle of brandy sat, pouring himself a drink he turned as the door closed coming face to face with the woman he needed to see, “Is it time?”

“Yes Huntsman, the time has come to turn the kingdoms against the Evil Queen once and for all.” she smiled moving closer to him and pouring her own drink, “No longer shall she rule and no longer shall Snow have to hide. After the tournaments begin we shall finish laying the groundwork for her demise.”

Smiling the man was please however he was unaware of the plan and his part in it, “Yes, but what do you need of me?”

Happy he took the bait she took a sip from her cup, “There’s a banquet after the Champion of the games has been announced; during this time I’ll need you to distract Emma. While this happens the evil bitch should still be in her room where I’ll have one of the servants bring up her specially brought cider under the guise that Emma sent it. When she takes a drink of it though she’ll be put under a powerful sleeping spell, not a curse because that’s not what we do.” she smiled as his eyes seemed to get bigger with excitement, “Following so far?”

Nodding he chugged what was left in his cup pouring himself another, “Please continue.”

“Then once she is asleep I shall impersonate Snow, but then the real one shall come barging in where I shall then glamor myself to to look like the evil queen when she accuses me of such.” she informed, “it is then that she shall go on to explain how she was saved by true love’s kiss, but not David’s, but by yours.”

“Then how shall we explain Emma?” he questioned seeing a hole in her plan.

Quirking her lips Gothel laughed, “Simple I explain after snows awakening I found you, wiped your memories, and paired her with David forever separating her from her true love.” she waved a hand hoping he wasn’t too dull to understand.

“Oh, how fun this shall be.” he grinned, “Shall I tell my people to increase and lay off the riots when they arrive?” he asked.

Taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs by the table the woman looked up, “And make sure they’re violent please,” she spoke sweetly watching him bow as he left the room. Oh, how much fun this shall be, the fairy smirked swishing around her drink before looking out the window scrutinizing all the pesky peasants below like cockroaches in a hovel.

* * *

The carriage ride was utterly silent and stifling. Though there were windows on both sides Emma felt trapped. Not because she was claustrophobic, but because the blonde was bored. They’d left two days ago and were almost to the White Kingdom and with each passing moment her thoughts grew bigger and bigger. She’d seen the riot’s, heard the lies, and knew without a doubt something bad was going to happen while there. The only question was when and how.

Noticing the knight’s fidgeting hands Regina decided to break the silence wanting to know exactly what was wrong with her for if she wasn’t at her best then she would surely lose, “Oh, what is it now Ser Swan?” Surprised the woman had even asked the woman opened her mouth, but nothing came out, “Well out with it we don’t have all day dear.”

Closing her eyes Emma breathed in, “I feel a storm coming, and no I don’t mean literally like I can sense the weather, but as in a shitstorm of bad news is coming our way once we get there.”

“I see,” the hard tone was disbelieving.

Sighing Emma just shook her head, “Look, it’s been almost months now that the White Queen has been hiding with the help of that blue gnat that’s enough time for the winged bitch to gather supporters for the queen and without a doubt she has. Now what she has planned with the runaway queen is unknown, all I know is somthing is going to go down either during or after the tournament and I’d rather be prepared than caught off guard.”

Taking her time to think over her champion's words Regina was too suspicious of what was going to happen upon arrival at the castle. However there was no use in worrying about things yet to come, “They know better than to try anything against me dear,” she brushed it off though she could tell the woman across from her was steeling herself for whatever was to come.

After the brief conversation had died the two fell back into a comfortable silence and surprisingly they were making good time. That may have been due tot the fact that the carriage was being pulled by eight ebony horses rather than two. Looking out the window at the fields they now passed Emma closed her eyes thinking about Sophie. It wasn’t easy to admit, but she felt like she was losing the woman every day and every day even with all of the pain the Queen has been causing her made her feel better, “I spoke with your father that night I left and Ser Santiago made himself present in the kingdom.”

Noticing her closed eyes Regina raised a brow, “Oh?”

Practically seeing the raised brow in her head Emma smiled, “Yes, he told me things happen for a reason, but I’m not so sure I believe him.”

“And why tell me this?”

Opening her eyes and turning so they connected with the rich brown across from them the knight spoke softly but firmly, “Because if everything happens for a reason why s the Dark Kingdom you rule better off than that of the White Kingdom? By fate’s standards it should be the other way around. Yet here we are riding to the poorest kingdom in the lands and to what? Prove that one kingdom is better than the other?”

Running fingers through dark locks Regina hummed, “Or perhaps fate has a twisted sense of humor.” she reasoned not understanding where the blonde was going with this, “But I assume there is more than just that.”

“It would also mean that Sophie was always going to die, no matter what I did. Even had we run she would have died.”

Ah, there it is. The crux of the matter. “Ah, I see,” she really didn’t know much about the woman Emma spoke of other than what was revealed when the knight was delirious with fever, “This is what this is about.”

Tilting her head Emma didn’t understand what the woman was implying, “What, what is about?”

“The fate of your lover Ser Swan.” Regina clarified, “You’re thinking if things happened differently that she still would have died, but what would have happened to you hmm?” she posed her own question. “Would you have become the person you are in this very moment? Or would you have wasted away until your own ashes joined hers in oblivion?”

Clenching her jaw Emma wish she knew the answers, “I don’t know.”

Smirking the queen turned her gaze out the window, “Then there is your answer. Fate is cruel, there are no choices in the end. We are all puppets tied to strings and those strings tied to the moves of others. Never are we able to choose the course our lives take but we can choose the things we take and use ourselves. Remember this for it shall serve you well in time.”

Turning her own gaze back out the window Emma took Regina’s words to heart. Fate was uncontrollable but maybe not so bad? she questioned herself as she glanced at the queen from the corner of her eye. She just hoped not too much would go wrong this coming week.

* * *

“We want blood!!” the voices cried as a mob of soldiers, guards, and peasants followed the carriage to the castle. Many threw rotten foods, shit like literal shit, and other projectiles at the transportation both Emma and the Queen resided in. It wasn’t the easiest thing to let go, but Emma managed.

“I swear next person to throw-” her sentence was cut off by a molotov cocktail flying through the window and landing on the floor. Reacting to the threat Regina simply vanished it making it reappear above the mob outside dousing them in flame and glass.

Looking at the woman who’d been telling her that magic was a no-no on the trip the knight raised a brow in question, “It was self defense and you are the one not allowed to do magic dear,” she simply replied as if it were obvious.

“Yeah, well forgive me for not being sure, but come on I could have handled that.” she tried to reason, but the  hard glare she received front the woman shut her up.

Feeling the carriage come to a stop Emma rose from her seat exiting the uncomfortable box on wheels first before offering her hand to help her Queen out as well. Taking the offered hand Regina stepped down onto the stone ground her cold mask perfectly in place as she took the offered arm and Emma escorted her into the castle. Walking up the steps Emma couldn’t help but relive the memory of taking her father’s life, of knowing she could have destroyed it and herself had Regina not intervene. Looking upon the white stoned castle Emma smiled, this was going to be fun.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So are we ready for the tournament and plans to begin? I know I am.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


	20. Prepare Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it's been over a month since I've posted and I'm sorry. The reasons I put it on the back-burner was because my film classes and mainly documentary that came out horribly even though had I been allotted a bigger length of time it could be made in rather than just 10 min I would have been fine. Alas twas not so. (Seriously how does one put a doc on the Westboro Baptist Church and the Equality house into 10 min? Answer is you can't without cutting a lot of information out which kind of makes the point I'm making in the doc kind of mute...) Sorry for the rant.
> 
> Anyway, I have been on break for the past 2 weeks and have been working on this. Warning though this is just filler. Complete and utter filler just to get me back in the swing of things since it's been so long, for that I am sorry as well.

As she guided, or well, seemed to guide the woman up the steps Emma watched as the guards standing outside the castle doors became shifty. Though all it did was make her smile more the blonde pretended not to notice how the men opened the doors with their eyes downcast as was how she pictured they should be.

“Is it not grand, your Majesty?”

“And what prey tell is is so grand about this affair?” she questioned back allowing her gaze to fall on the woman beside her.

Using her free hand to gesture the area around them the blonde was brimming with energy, she could feel it coursing around her, taste it, and hear it as it called to her reaching out whispering to her, “Can you not feel the energy in this place? It is alluring to say the least.”

Though Regina held her well made mask of indifference she did feel the energy and how it affected the woman whose arm she held, “Pay it no mind,” she commanded though her tone was even, “We cannot have come all this way only for you to cock it up now.”

Snorting the knight patted the hand on her forearm, “I wasn’t aware I was  _ cocking  _ anything my queen.” the cheeky glint in her eye was a mirth Regina was seeing more of recently, but only at certain times when things weren’t as demanding and stressful.

Shaking her head either in amusement or annoyance Emma wasn’t sure, but it seemed to be easy to flow with the woman on her arm in this moment. Still leading the woman down the hall to another set of double doors the guards dressed in ceremonial armor opened the doors and on the other side colors and banners from all kingdoms filled the room. Walking to the staircase the herald looked terrified as the two women approached the steps fumbling with the paper he was holding.

“An-announcing her ma-majesty Q-queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom and her Champion Emma Swan.” though he stuttered through the announcement once it was done all eyes were on them. Smiling Emma and Regina ignored the whispers echoing in the spaces between the crowd as they descended the stairs walking right up to the regent herself.

“Your Majesty,” Cinderella curtsied in greeting though all she received from both women before her were eyes flicking over her as if she was nothing more than a simple woman in the room and not the person of power she had been.

“Champion, it’s been years since I’ve last seen you.” she wanted to make conversation. The woman in front of her was no longer the girl she once knew and it was all too obvious by the dark look she sported as well as her eyes. They seemed to hold little light.

“Yes, last time I was meeting you Snow tried to arrange a marriage between myself and your son,” the knight mused to which the regent simply smiled, “How happy I was to learn he’d gotten one of the others pregnant and saved me from such a...nightmare.” she finished as the Queen on her arm smirked.

“Of course,” was the terse reply and Cinderella took a flute from the silver platters being carried by finishing it in one gulp, “Now, please excuse me while I tend to other guests.”

“Of course dear, don’t let us keep you,” Regina waved her away not paying the woman much mind. Once the woman was away from them Regina removed her arm from her knight’s grip, “Well I suppose it would be best if we mingled with this drabble to keep appearances, just be sure you don’t get yourself killed before the ents start.”

Pressing a palm to her chest the blonde laughed, “Oh how you wound me by thinking me tactless my Queen.” she bowed before moving into the gathering crowd as well as looking for one person in particular.

Moving through nobles, knights, and the occasional person in power Emma was scanning the crowd for the one face she wanted to find all others be damned. Spotting the head of brown not ten paces from herself Emma moved only to be stopped by the squeal of someone she knew all too well, “EMMA!!!” the redhead flung her arms around the blondes neck holding her tightly only releasing her when the hug wasn’t returned.

“Anna,” she greeted never taking her eyes off her target.

“It’s so good to see you-”

“You too, but I’ve got to go,” she brushed the girl aside moving in between groups formed on the floor until she stood right in front of the man, “Graham.”

* * *

Nobody could remove the smile he held in place as he chatted with old and new knights from other kingdoms. It was an honor to be the chosen champion for the tournaments, but that was far from his mind as he spoke to friend and foe alike. No in his mind he knew the real reason for his smile was Snow would be able to reveal herself soon, and reclaim her throne as she should. As he moved from conversation to conversation though the announcement of the Dark Kingdom’s arrival had him on alert for anything to happen. It seemed though that the two were in conversation with the Regent.

“So how is it that  _ she _ was able to return and in attendance with that  _ bitch _ no less?” a noble from one of the lesser areas of the kingdom turned his nose up at the two.

Chuckling the Huntsman nodded in agreement, “How indeed. One would think that a traitorous daughter who has no qualms spilling the blood of those who protected her would never be welcome back, but alas the tourneys rules dictate this is a neutral event hence why I’m speaking with you.”

“Always so blunt Huntsman, but tell me have you heard anything of Snow? Without her I fear plans may be halted.”

“Fear not I believe Snow is closer and safer than you think.” he replied, but the look on the man’s face held a note of fear, noticing how silent the room had gone he turned to find himself at sword point at the other end none other than Emma, “Well speak of the devil, we were just talking about you.”

Tilting her head Emma simply studied the man. His features were lighter than when she’d seen him last as if he knew something she didn’t, “No, I’m sorry you must have me mistaken for Snow.” the gasps echoed and you could have heard a pin drop from the resulting silence that followed.

“You would do well not to speak ill of your betters,” he spat through gritted teeth to which she just pushed forward with her blade, “But then again the best way to learn that would be on your back.”

Pressing forward Emma placed the tip right at his sternum, “It seems you know nothing then,” she smirked as the guards finally seemed to snap out of their stupor due to a shouting regent for them to do something, “Snow is not my better, nor my equal, the only person better than me here is my Queen.”

Brushing the blade away Graham moved closer to her towering over the blonde by a mere inch if not less, “This is your only warning  _ child _ , and heed it well, there will be a time when the army of White will rise and destroy your pathetic kingdom and you shall fall with it.”

Snorting in laughter Emma simply sheathed her blade looking at him in amusement, “And when that day comes I’ll be sure to find you and make you watch as the blood of your friends is sucked from them by the cold hard ground and corpses are devoured for fertilizer.” turning away Emma sauntered away to the farthest corner for some refreshments though the eyes of every person there followed her paying them no mind.

* * *

It was not five minutes later when the debacle was forgotten, as if they were all used to it, and went back to chatting adamantly about the games to come when Regina ended up beside her Champion once more since their parting, “Are you out of your mind?” the hushed tone held back the anger as to not attract attention,

Shrugging it off Emma watched more of the Champions, “I was finding his weakness, for some reason it seems to be Snow,” she observed watching him once more.

Following the woman's gaze the Queen realized what her knight was doing, “Finding weaknesses both mental and physical. At least you’re thorough,”

Tipping her glass of wine Emma smirked at the brunette, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” to which the brunette gave a small nod of acceptance, “But I see someone I’ve yet to find her weakness for, so if I may be excused?”

“Very well, but one more stunt like that and I can promise you will be banned from the training grounds for the rest of the year.”

“Very well, but if they pull something on me first I make no promises.” Emma relented walking away though she knew the woman was still watching her. Keeping her eyes on the red head dressed in a floor length green gown who was speaking to another.

“-No, with the Queen gone the White Kingdom may be better off-”

“Someone with some sense then,” the blonde chuckled when the woman wiped around coming face to face with Emma. As green and blue met in a battle she was the first to smile, “Forgive my interruption ladies I simply seem to agree with what Lady-”

“Merida, Merida of DunBroch.” the woman replied with a smile, “And you are Emma Swan, ex-princess of the White Kingdom, and now Champion to the Dark Kingdom. Funny how fate shifts the scales yes?”

Smiling Emma laughs, “Ah, humor, something the world needs more of...right under the destruction of the White’s that is.”

Pink lips pursed in amusement, “I aim to please,” she allowed her eyes to roam over Emma who smirked at the attention,”but surely you have no problems with that.”

“No, no I don’t,” the blonde whispered taking a sip of her drink while still studying the creature before her. Her red hair frizzed beyond the point of control framed her freckled face making the blue in her eyes pop. Oh how deep they drug her before knowing she was dallying about, “But enough about me, what do you think of the competition?”

A brow raised in question but the woman aquisited to the blondes question, “Well over there, Prince Triton of the Coral Kingdom, is an expert with a Trident much like his grandfather was.” Nodding Emma observed the dark haired man. From what she’d learned earlier in the week about him he wasn’t just good, her was the best along the eastern coastal kingdoms, “And that over there,” Merida pointed to a woman standing next to Aurora, “Mulan saved her entire country, but after doing so the Emperor wanted her as a concubine, so rather than submit to that life she came here in search of a new start. She’s an artist with a blade finding balance in all things.”

Keeping track of how much information being supplied was new and what she’d already known Emma began to plan. The games were to begin the next morning and information was knowledge, strategy, victory, and power. She would go in knowing more about her opponents than they knew of her, and that would be their downfall.

“As for me I accel in archery, only person to have ever beat me is the man whom you’ve replaced. Pity.” Casting a side glance at the woman Emma simply shrugged knowing it wouldn’t do any good to get riled up, at least not until the sun rose the next day.

“If you’ll excuse me,” she politely departed making her way towards the Queen once more coming to stand beside her as she spoke to Albert Spencer a known enemy of the White’s.

“At least he’s dead, but there is no knowing when that brat will show up again,” The balding man spat taking note of Emma’s presence, “Ah, Swan, at least something came of my son’s choices.”

Huffing Emma glared at the man but not speaking knowing that Regina might not be too pleased if she did, “Yes, it is amazing that child could create something so useful for once,” the brunette agreed with a smile, “but it is getting late, I should retire.”

Bowing Albert watched as Emma held her arm out to escort the Queen to her chambers for the night, “Sleep well, and fight well tomorrow.”

Ignoring the man's parting words the two women made their way to the staircase where they were led by a guard to their rooms. Passing through the halls Emma had run through when she was younger and naive was easier than it should have been. Then again she hadn’t been that Emma for a long time now. With each torch that passed Emma let go of the memories as they continued on until they came to the Queen’s room.

“You have a room inside the room knight, a servant's room just like you should have,” he offhandedly remarked.

Though Regina paid this comment no mnd Emma was in his personal space in a flash, “You’d do well to keep your mouth shut boy,” she growled whipping around to follow her Queen into the room.

“You really shouldn’t let someone lesser than you bother you too much dear.” the brunette drawled taking in the room. It was big...enough. A four poster bed in the center of the room accompanied by a loveseat in front of the fireplace adjacent to the bathroom and a window that looked over the grounds.

Crossing her arms Emma remained silent for a moment, “Yes, well he should know when to not speak ill of others.”

“Some would say the same of you,” she chided moving to the window the blonde close to follow, “For now I believe it time to retire. The challenge ahead is enough to deal with for now.”

Nodding her acceptance Emma turned her back to the Queen moving into her own smaller room, “Sleep well your Majesty.” was the last thing said between the two settled in for the morning to come.

* * *

The crowd roared as the Champions took the field all preparing for the games to come, “Champions and honored guests welcome to the Grand Tournament!” Cinderella addressed the people, “It is with great pleasure we hold this annual tournament here in the White Kingdom. Before we start however rules of the games, Jaq if you please.” she waved to the man beside her.

Hew was a mouse of a thing: pointy nose, big ears and teeth, but the pitch of his voice is what really gave way to the comparison as his squeaky pitch made some cringe, “The rules are as follows: Above and foremost there shall be no killing, each Champion must display honor even if they lose, no cheating in between your turns, and no magic,” he looked to Emma alone though there were other known magic users on the field, “As for how the games work we will be starting with the joust. Each Champion will be paired against another and work their way up the brackets until the final two face off against one another. We will cover the archery contest and sparring accordingly when the time comes. Until then prepare yourselves.” Nodding at his job well done Jaq stepped back from the viewers box allowing the regent to take over once more.

Smiling the woman clapped her hands, “Thank you Jaq, now please return to your tents and prepare for the coming challenges.” with the dismissal all the men and women moved to their places minds closing off to everything but the goal ahead of them.

Blocking out the sound of cheers, jeers, and all noise in general Emma made her way to her tent. It was a dark black collecting heat from the sun as it bore down on them that day though the small breeze made up for the heat. Standing in front of the canvas shelter flaps lightly moving she entered the space seeing her set of armor and weapons laid out for her on the wooden table at the end of the tent. Moving towards it she observed the skill with which it was made. Running her hands over the black metal worked and shaped to her structure she observed it’s intricate carvings and chains. The two shoulder guards were spiked tall and wicked, more came off the gauntlets and greaves.

So intent in appreciating fine craftsmanship Emma didn’t notice the presence watching her from the entrance, “I believe it is time for you to dress, dear,” the voice offered stepping further into the tent.

“Yes, it is.” Was her response as she picked up the first piece studying how the pieces fit together. When she picked it up though she was surprised to find how light the metal was.

Watching the woman try and decide which piece to adorn first the Queen shook her head moving closer to the young knight, “Allow me,” she offered taking the gauntlet from Emma’s hands before picking up the tassets and directing she put them on. With each new piece added the knight looked more fearsome than many the Queen had witnessed before. With only the helmet left Emma looked like a cross between a spirit and demon with her angelic face and dark armor.

Looking into dark eyes Emma smiled, “Thank you Your Majesty.”

“Well I couldn’t have you embarrassing me now could I?” she questioned before making her way out however before she left the brunette turned to take a look at her knight knowing that this tournament would be one to speak of for ages to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, filler...I told you that's what it would be. Also I'm looking for a beta, if you're interested let me know. You can comment here or I'm on FB as Larm Ox (DisturbingVision). Hope it wasn't too disappointing, but if it was well never said I was perfect. Have a good new year and keep on shipping!
> 
> DV


	21. Let The Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter. I was stuck for a while but pulled through and sent it off to my awesome beta Chinita, I thank you for finding my mistakes and pointing them out. Also thank her for the title of this chapter cause I was stuck beyond belief.
> 
> As always enjoy.

Hooves pawed at the ground as the two contestants mounted on steeds were separated by one bar and one hundred eighty feet. They were the last to compete. Working their way through the ranks both Emma and Graham knew this was only the beginning for them. In fact the way the joust had started off many of the Champions as well as their Kings and Queens could see how yesterday’s conversation pit these two against each other and they were seeing it today.

When Emma had first made an appearance on the field for her first match the people went silent. In the dark of her tent the blondes armor was pitch black, but as the sun bounced off the metal it appeared to be white. She was a demon with the lineage of angels; the White Knight with a black heart. The only part that remained dark on her person were the eye holes of her helmet, black like the void to capture the souls of her enemies. It was this that helped in her turns defeating one champion after the next, the fear of her appearance made them weak in their minds. It had been Triton who’d been the hardest to knock off his horse, but she had done it in the end.

With each new opponent to be bested she had risen from the bottom to this moment to defeat the man who’d threatened her and had a hand in destroying her happiness. While she may not be allowed to kill him, making him look a fool would be the next best thing.

“Ladies and gentlemen after grueling hours displaying the honor and skill of our Champion’s we have our two finalists Ser Emma Swan of the Dark Kingdom and our very own Graham Humbert Huntsman of the White Kingdom.” Cinderella addressed all who had gathered. Originally built to only hold the capacity of a few thousand as the White Knight had worked her way up the ranks more people flocked to the games. Old, young, and in between either sat in the grass or stood watching with rapt attention. They’d known their princess was gone, they’d heard many stories as to why, but to see the woman come back fighting for their kingdom’s number one enemy had them intrigued.

* * *

Regina watched her Knight, watched every blow she’d taken, applied salves to areas she would no doubt bruise between each match. The blonde had only done badly once, but she never fully fell off the horse that was what was important. That had been the last joust when she’d faced Triton. Emma had been lucky all the other times before, but watching her fall off the horse foot still in the stirrup being dragged on the ground was unpleasant to say the least. Having to excuse herself to see to her Champion the brunette was unpleased to find Emma limping trying to re-saddle herself to continue.

“You’re going to injure yourself further doing that,” she’d commented only to be met with a shrug and a grimace.

“Well you don’t have to bandage me up every time I get hurt,” she retorted, “The others have doctors to do it for them, but I’m guessing they’re all doctors from this Kingdom meaning nobody wanted to help me huh?” Emma laughed wincing as she placed her twisted ankle in the stirrup.

The fact Regina didn’t answer was confirmation enough for the woman, “I don’t know what you mean.”

Snorting Emma smiled, “You forget I have watched and have been to a few Grand Tournaments in my short life, I know all the doctors are supplied by the hosting Kingdom. Thank you though, for making sure I’m okay.”

Crossing her arms the Queen raised her chin, “I can’t have you embarrassing me now can I?”

“Embarrass you?” Emma mocked, “Never.” and with that she rode back out to the field leaving Regina to find her way back to her seat.

Sitting beside Albert Regina had the perfect view though she did wonder what Emma was thinking in that moment when all the people shouted their favors to the preferred victor. Overall it seemed the people wanted the blonde to win but there were still those who made their allegiance to the Huntsman known. So occupied watching the Knight she didn’t hear the call to charge. So as the two raced towards each other the Queen watched with rapt attention never blinking once.

* * *

The impact as what she felt first. The blunt end of the lance hitting her chest was definitely going to leave a bruise, but it looked like Graham got it worse having to let go of his reigns as a pop sounded as she passed. If she was lucky his arm would be dislocated, but was Emma really that lucky? No, she isn’t. Instead as she turns Toni around to charge once more she finds her opponent seemingly unaffected. Adjusting herself in her seat the Champion kicks her steed into gear charging down the line as well as the Huntsman. The closer they get the more she leans forward moving her weapon into position. Time seems to slow as his lance connects with her shield as hers digs into his leather covered gut sending him back but not enough to push him off.

Once more at the other end of the field Emma spins around fury masked by the helmet. He should be on the ground by now, he should be run through, he should be defeated, but he wasn’t. He was still going strong as his smug smirk was all she could picture as she waited for him to make the first move. However neither did. Both too stubborn or smart (maybe both) to make the first charge so they waited. The blonde tightened her hands on the reins as the heat of the sun bore down on her armor. No matter how white it appeared it was black so the sweat dripping down her brow, chest heaving to regain breath from adrenaline rushing through her.

“Come now princess, surely you know this is a man’s game,” Graham shouted across the way making all the female Champion’s scowl in displeasure at him, some even going as far as to throw taunts back.

Laughing herself, Emma closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her. The drum beat of her heart, the chorus of the crowd's cheers and boos, the ruffling of the leaves from the passing breeze made her relax. Loosening her grip on the reins she leaned over to whisper in Toni’s ear, “We got this buddy. We know what to do.” She brushed his mane, “Slow to the start but quick to the finish understand?” receiving a shake and snort from her friend Emma knew they were ready.

“HA!” and they were off a mild run building up. Positioning the lance as Graham sped his way down the line, focusing too much on his speed in that moment, placed his lance so it’d clip her shield and bounce off her face. Reaching top speed by the time the blonde reached the center the grey and blue lance nicked the top of Emma’s shield locking it into the helmet’s eye socket and taking the piece with it as Graham flew past leaving the audience gasping in shock and awe as it fell to the ground rolling in the lush grass of the field.

Long golden curls unfurled as the woman paid no mind to the loss of her helmet. It did little to stop her as she spun without thought and charged back in not waiting for the man to regain his composure. Following her lead the Huntsman was back with fire in his eyes but no match for the inferno in the exposed green ones shining under the sun. Lance gripped tight to her side Emma levels it out aiming right for his heart and it happens. Meeting in a friendly battle but holding more fire than any other Emma’s lance crashed into the man opposite her splintering the wood and sending him off his horse as his own barely brushed her shoulder.

Gasping for breath Graham went to stand but Emma’s towering figure made him stay in place. It was one thing to be on equal ground but another to be by the hooves of a horse and still armed woman. Raising his hands he let his defeat be known, “Well done,” and though the remark was congratulating the bite in his tone told her otherwise.

“And to you for living this long,” she replied turning back to the crowd who cheered and roared in excitement while others booed her victory. Thankfully she was never a people-pleaser so the blonde just brushed it off with one last smirk to the Huntsman before riding off the field.

* * *

The events that followed the joust were more violent than the first game had been, though it started off rather pleasant in the beginning. After leaving Graham behind Emma went straight to her tent not bothering to be adorned with the false praise from the regent she was sure to receive. Dismounting her steed the blonde hissed when putting pressure on her foot having forgotten the pain in her adrenaline rush. Leaning on Toni for a moment the knight composed herself. Standing tall, feeling the eyes of those leaving the area, jaw clenched her first step was strong and with each one she concealed the pain. Making it inside the canvas covered area she released a breath moving over to the table in the back and sat down relieving her aching ankle of it’s throbbing pain.

“You can say it you know,” she laughed not even turning around having heard the flap being pulled back.

The chuckle was closer than she thought though, “And where would the fun be in that dear?” the sarcasm wasn’t lost on her as the brunette moved to face the knight, “I don’t tell people that I’m right, I expect that they know it already.” she waved her hand removing the boot from Emma’s foot revealing a swollen ankle and purple bruises already forming.

“Well I’ll be sure to remember that next time,” the blonde snarked back yelping when the Queen smacked the already injured ankle. Glaring at the woman Emma was met with a raised brow as if asking what she was going to do about it.

Eyes growing dark Emma stood, leaning more on her good side she moved into Regina’s space, “That wasn’t very nice,” she growled.

“Well they don’t call me the Evil Queen for nothing, now do they dear?” she mocked pushing the knight back down into the chair she’d been occupying before conjuring another to sit in herself. Once settled in the cushioned chair the brunette brought the ankle into her lap feeling around the area to make sure nothing was broken.

Taking a deep breath as fingers poked and prodded the swollen area green eyes rolled as Emma shifted hating not being able to take care of her injury herself, “You know I can do that right?”

“And have you remove your limb fully? Not a chance.” Pulling her foot back the blonde was restrained by the woman’s surprisingly strong hands, “Keep still or I’ll let you remain injured and in pain.” her threat was hollow, but still it was better to have the injured blonde cooperate than to make things worse for her. Crossing her arms the knight looked away like a petulant child but remained still as the woman healed her ankle though it was still tender to the touch. Magic could only do so much. Releasing the obviously pouting blonde the Queen stood, “Make sure to keep out of trouble and refrain from injuring yourself further,” and then she was gone.

Looking where the woman had stood then back down at her foot she sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate what Regina had done for here, the healing and all, but there was something about the brunette that made Emma feel something. Not sure what that something was though made it even harder to be around her. Ever since they had been on better terms it was something like the beginnings of friendship.  _ Yeah right, she just wants you to do her bidding and hating Snow makes it easier for her to have me on her side. _ she sighed reaching for the boot sliding her foot back into it before rising from her own seat and leaving for the night.

Stepping out from the tent Emma hadn’t realized how much time had passed since she left the field. The sun was already setting and the sky was ablaze with oranges, pinks, and blues so beautiful it would make any person seek the comforts of home. With a nudge at her back Emma turned to find Toni wanting her attention, “What is it boy?” she smiled petting his mane looking where he whipped his head.

Across the way was a man she knew, a man she had known, and a man who she let down. His dark hair and grim frown told the knight all she needed to know he too recognized the woman who promised to keep his daughter safe. As he began to walk towards her she decided to meet him in the middle. Surrounded by the empty tents and bustling coming from around them Emma met the eyes of Sophie’s father. “Emma,” The sorrow in his eyes and voice was evident as he held out his hand.

Looking from his mournful eyes, that bore his soul to the world, like any good person she took his hand expecting backlash, hateful words, or violence. Instead the old man pulled her into a bone crushing hug she could feel through the thick armor. Allowing him the time he needed Emma wound her arms around him saying the only thing she could think of, “I’m sorry sir.”

Pulling back his sad smile told her it was okay, but the grief stuck in the man’s eyes told her otherwise, “I understand your time is not your own while here, but is there any chance you would accompany an old man to his home?” Nodding the blonde took Toni’s reins in hand while gesturing her lost love’s father home.

It turns out since the death of his daughter, Alan’s wife Lily was stricken with grief enough to join her daughter. To learn of the woman’s passing was hard on Emma, she’d come to think of her as a mother since meeting her the first time Sophie brought her home. Along their journey to his abode however the two took the usually vacant back alleys, but with the chaos around the arrival of the Dark Kingdom and it’s traitorous knight some of the people were in uproar and it was all too evident as a mob of men and women, soldiers, guard, and peasant alike blocked their way ahead with weapons and torches in hand.

“Look everyone the woman who killed the king!” a man dressed in honorary guard armor unsheathed his sword pointing it at the two, “Her own father no less.”

Eyes locking on those in front of her Emma let go of her lead, “I suggest you let this man pass he has nothing to do with me or anything you think you know,” she warned.

The guard chuckled, “You think you scare me but you don’t,” the air of uncaring came off him in waves as he took a step closer two armed mob members behind him, “And besides, this does concern Sir Rickman does it not?” his haughty voice as gruff and foreboding.

Backing up she looked around for an escape route they could take, but with the walls on both sides, the mob in from, and the sharp turn behind them there was no way to run. Instead she moved to the ex knight and placed Toni’s reins in his hands, “When I tell you to, run.”

“Are you mad?” he whispered back, “You’ll be killed!” his fist clenched the leather beneath his fingertips.

Moving him to the side of her steed Emma nodded taking the sword she kept on him, “But you won’t be,” she shot back glaring at him and pleading to listen to her.

Seeing the woman he knew loved his daughter he sighed, “Very well, but do not think for one moment I’m not going for help.”

“None shall come for me, for what they say is true. The people demand blood and that is what I shall give them, even if it not my own” she smirked moving away and forward to face the crowd. Blade at her side the White Knight stood proud with an emotionless mask, “If you do not let him pass it will be your blood to clean these shit filled streets not mine,” her hard tone thick as steel made some flinch, but the guards and soldiers were not so easily dissuaded from their purpose.

“Not on your life,” he spat charging forward silver metal shining under the flames of torches and cries for justice filled what little space was left between them all. Anticipating the move Emma brought up her sword to block the blow kicking at the man’s knee but his height compared to hers proved too much for her to reach the weak spot.

As he added his weight to the honed and notched blade he carried, the man was close enough she could feel his repugnant breath on her skin as she tuned away , “If this is all you have then maybe Graham was wrong, you won’t be so hard to take down.”

“The only thing you’ll be taking down is your captains dick when he shoves it in your mouth,” the blonde retorted pushing back using the reflection of the blades to see the man behind her, composed but restless. Knowing she had to get him out of there Emma dropped down rolling to the left before her opponent's blade was able to strike.

Growling the guard called the others in and that was the moment she’d been waiting for, “NOW,” was the command she sent to her friend as he jumped on Toni turning the horse around as best he could, going back the way they came leaving Emma to defend herself.

Soon after Alan was gone the knight was thankful for how narrow the alley was. For each person that advanced one would have to fall back. Of course this didn’t work out in her favor as it seemed with each man or woman that drew back more would be in their place. She was fighting a loosing battle and skilled as she was Emma knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this up. Had she been rested from her day and previous injuries the blonde could maybe last a long time, but the exhaustion and knowledge of the day’s events had worn at her.

Strike after strike they clashed. Having to rely more on her defensive than offensive skills Emma was all too aware of what would happen lest she fail at paying attention, “Give up girl, you’re finished,” the guard smirked as she panted trying to catch her breath. For each move he had made against her (being the main aggressor) the blonde had struck him across the face where his skin lay unprotected, a cut down his eye deep and caked with dried blood still seeped into his eye turning it a dark shade of pink.

“Never give up, never surrender,” she spit at his feet her own minor wounds marring her face. Raising her blade once more she charged though tired and weary, she charged at him knowing she could not use magic to save her in this instance, she charged knowing she would not die that day. So unexpected was her rush the guard was an idiot to have his defenses down in that moment. With one thrust upwards the ebony black blade cut through the underside of his chin, tearing him apart until the tip burst through the top of his skull accompanied with brains and blood spilling down his face. Wrenching the sword from his skull, Emma tugged up cutting through bone as if it were butter slicing his head in half straight down the middle.

Heavy and lifeless the body fell, a sudden quietness taking over the people around them. Looking up blood spattered eyes met looks of disgust, revulsion, shock, and horror. It seemed that wasn’t enough as instead of running like she’d hoped they would two more came at her. Standing her ground blood caked gauntlets gripped the hilt tighter ready for what was to come. When just as suddenly two arrows whizzed by her head meeting each oncoming attacker in battle dropping them to their knees in pain as the arrows impaled themselves deeply into their flesh.

“Now that’s no way to treat a lady,” the thick accent reprimanded behind her. Of course knowing who she was and being successor to the rule of DunBroch the second most powerful kingdom in the country the mob dispersed quick to put distance between themselves and the two battleborn women.

Relief, it was the first thing she felt when the mob scattered the second thing to come over her was how tired she was, but sleep would come later. For now she had a friend to thank, “Merida,” came out dry and quiet. Licking her lips to regain some moisture the knight turned to the princess, “Thank you.”

“”Now don’t be thankin’ me much yet,” she smiled looking down on Emma’s handy work. There the guard laid dead blood seeping out of his head with chunks of hair and brains scattered about, “Well can’t say you’re not creative.”

Smiling from the compliment Emma sighed, “Well I kinda had too, but if you hadn’t shown up I’m pretty sure you’d be saying the same thing to the guy that did it to me.”

Quick to deny the redhead punched her companion in the shoulder, “Not true, I would have shot ‘em in the bollocks then strung him up for it too.”

Placing her hands on top of her heart the knight threw her head back, “Oh, how my heart thanks you,” the sarcastic reply got a chuckle out of the other woman, “seriously though, thank you.”

Shaking her head Merida pointed to the other end of the alley, “Like I said it’s not me you have to thank,” and there he stood tall as ever. Alan simply smiled before joining the two.

“I thought it imperative to tell someone,” he explained, “Potions making can only carry one so far in life, so it was most fortunate I ran into this fine woman here.”

“Indeed it was Alan, indeed it was,” Emma smiled in amusement, “but we still have to get you home do we not?”

“Oh, please I’d rather not be any more trouble.”

“But you’re not,” she insisted then turning to the archer, “besides Merida will come with us.”

Catching on before he could reply Merida cut in, “Of course I am. I have to spend time with some of the only people I enjoy,” her smile deflated the man who soon gave in.

“Oh, alright.”

Smirking triumphantly Emma, Merida, and Alan continued to the old man's house careful not to step in any blood, it really was hart to get out of any clothing honestly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had Alan Rickman as Sophie's father long before his passing, but talk about scary. He was one of my favorite actors, but anyway that's not why you're reading this. But if you feel the need to do so please comment, leave kudos (and if you already have eep on pressing the button until you can leave it more than once), or just you know be back for the next chapter after that.
> 
> On another note Valentines day is right around the corner and will be accepting prompts for the day capitalized on by Hallmark and other corporations. So if you have any you can find me on FB as LarmOx or just post one here please.


	22. Bittersweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'm not dead, just busy and running myself ragged and geeze it's been too long. However if I were you all I'd be thanking my beta BetaBabe, if it weren't for her kicking my ass into gear all the time messaging me and like When's the next chapter. I mean really you're all indebted to her right now cause she also fixes my mistakes and helps come up with my chapter names so please give it up for her.
> 
> Alright, on to the story....

She didn’t arrive back at the castle until late and even what wouldn’t have be a long journey became just that as she and Merida walked back in silence the usual peasant throwing a dirty look. Emma hadn’t really noticed them though, too dark were her thoughts in that moment to see the looks, hear the words, and curses sent her way. To them she was the one who sent their queen away. To them they still thought their Queen took care of them, but they didn’t see and they didn’t know that outside of their city the ones around them were poor and decrepit. Shacks too thin to keep out the cold, too many farmers going hungry giving up their food and crops to the crown just to support others because it was the law.

No they didn’t see these things. They didn’t see past their own needs, but Emma did. People like her and Merida did, not all but some. Too busy was her mind on the hours before talking to the man who welcomed her into the family like she’d always been a part of it.

* * *

 

_“So, how did it happen?” her voice quiet not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had settled around them as they drank tea at the table._

_His dark eyes shifted down the only display of emotion he would show of his sorrow, “As you know she wasn’t feeling well already,” she nodded knowing Lily hadn’t been faring well but things had been looking up before then, “I think it was the heartbreak that took her. She just loved our daughter so much that with her gone and not knowing your fate was too hard on her.”_

_Clenching her jaw Emma tried to find the bottom of her glass though obstructed by the murky tea. She was feeling so many things in that moment ranging from happy to guilt. Happy to see the man again, but guilt for feeling to be the cause of his unhappiness and sorrow. It wasn’t fair how the world was, but then again she already knew that._

_What was she like?” the redhead beside her asked bringing a little bit of that light back to Alan’s eyes._

_“She was everything.” he found the blonde frowning, “I remember the first time she met our Emma here,” said woman perked up at the call of her name, “Sophie brought her home to our cottage a little off the castle grounds by the woods. At first we though her daft and berated her for doing so when Emma stepped in and said, ‘I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I was just rounding out my education. Maybe at the end of a sword isn’t the best way to do so, but I’m going to do it.” and he laughed the blush covering Emma’s cheeks in embarrassment was delightful and welcome._

_“I was younger then and I didn’t know how not to talk like a royal,” she snorted into her glass causing the tea to splash in her eyes and the woman next to her to cackle with delight._

_“Oi, Emma I think you’re supposed to drink it aye, not snort it!”_

_Glaring she just shook it off with a smile, “ Luckily I learned how to actually speak when in the presence of friends. Sadly it bled over into my etiquette which always baffled Snow since I was never allowed outside the castle walls unless at a ball.” she sighed  a wistful smile on her features._

_From there on the trio talked well into the evening, even going as far as to have supper and delayed goodbyes. It wasn’t known when they would see each other once more in the coming times. However Emma was able to travel a little lighter now that she was able to see the man who helped her become who she is._

* * *

 

Her musings and thoughts were cut short by the familiar voice stepping from in front of the castle gates, “Halt, in the name of the Regent I place you and your accomplice under arrest,” Graham and some of his men came forward smiles on their faces shackles at the ready.

“You have no right,” she spat backing up away from the iron clamps, hand going for her blade, “I am a guest here.”

“As am I,” Merida growled burning blue eyes alight under the moon, “And I demand to know on what grounds are we being arrested!” she too was ready to fight, or die trying.

Moving so he was in the knights face Graham clamped the irons around her wrists, “On the account of murdering one of the royal guards during a neutral time.”

“That’s bullshit!” the blonde pulled against the chains but it was no use, “I demand to see my Queen!” she spat in his face while Merida simply seemed to be raging on the inside.

“Oh, you’ll see her alright, tomorrow when we hold court to suspend you from the games and send you packing.” the smirk on his face made her sick, not to mention his breath was repulsive as well. Stepping away the huntsman turned to his men, take them away, and make sure they’re very uncomfortable.”

Being led to the place she once escaped from Emma looked over her shoulder as two men pushed her forward meeting Graham’s eyes in a battle of steel. Though neither backed down both knew this wasn’t going to end any time soon.

The stench hadn’t changed at all, but she never expected that to anyhow. Mostly Emma was amused as the guards closed the door inches from her face as she stood smirking, brow raised in mirth, “The Queen will get me out, I am a guest here.” the blonde commented. Merida shook her head remaining silent though her eyes held amusement.

“Until then, enjoy your time here,” he replied leaving the women alone to themselves. As soon as he was out of sight Emma got to work.

“What you doin’ now?” the redhead watched as Emma took a pin from inside her sleeve and began toying with the lock.

Tongue out in concentration she adjusted the small sliver of metal until she heard a click signaling the mechanisms release, “Getting out of here,” she then responded with a smile in which Merida joined in, “Well at least we won’t be down here long.”

Just as she’d said the words Emma heard sets of feet coming their way. Closing the door, but not all the way, the two women stood watching as Cinderella, Regina, Graham, and a handful of guards they’d recognized from the mob arrived at their cell. The regent was first to speak.

“I was told two of our guest Champion’s have been imprisoned for murder,” she was direct and to the point, “However it is said you believe this is not so?”

Snorting the bow wielder pointed a finger at the man next to the Evil Queen, “Yeah, we were just defending ourselves and good Ser Alan whom we were accompanying home this evening to catch up.”

“Lies,” one of the guards growled stepping closer his nose passing the bars. Eyes held on Merida’s he didn’t see the fist until it collided with his nose sending blood gushing down his face. Already retaliating he reached through the bars hands grasping the collar of the chest-plate bringing Emma closer. Before he was able to attack though the man froze still.

“I wouldn’t complete that action I were you,” the Evil Queen growled menacingly.

Though he could neither talk nor move the guards heart began to thud loudly, so much in fact that he was sure everyone heard it, “Release him!” the Huntsman demanded, quick to pull his sword on the woman. Seeing her Queen in danger or what looked like it Emma shoved the door open knocking the frozen guard down and knocking him out cold before she tackled Graham to the dirt, forearm pressed tightly under his chin, “You do not raise a blade to an unarmed woman.”

Shifting his eyes to the brunette he smiled, “But she is never unarmed,” he reminded, “Besides it was promised she wouldn't use magic while here.”

Pressing harder into his throat Emma swore she could feel his pulse begin to ease. She would have killed him too had the regent not interrupted, “Release him,” Cinderella commanded and though she was never to take orders from anyone but Regina the blonde let up slightly. Seeking out the cognac depth glowing from the torch light she saw her Queen nod. Looking back down at her used to be prey, Emma released him pushing off his neck to stand herself back up.

Gasping for breath the man rose to his feet unsurely still watching his attacker with the eyes of a hunter. Sword at his side he kept it in hand just to feel useful and to protect the older blonde should it be needed, “How did you unlock the door?” he demanded to know. Smirking Emma moved to the woman she swore her life to, but kept her mouth shut knowing it would drive the Champion insane.

Looking between the parties Cinderella knew something like this would happen, “Why do we not consult the fairy's?” four heads whipped in her direction emotions ranging from impassive to downright anger.

“And why would we do that your majesty when we know this _knight_ killed one of our most loyal men.” Graham growled eyes trained on Emma with hate and death.

Turning to the man Cinderella had no time for the petty squabbles. Pinching the bridge of her nose the older woman sighed, “Because they have magic you will trust-”

“But I do not,” Emma cut in challenging the woman to say something against her.

“I understand that but-”

“We can consult the fae’s,” Merida chimed in for the first time since the whole fight broke out, “They’ve never lead me wrong before, well much anyway.” and though that last part of her information didn’t sit well with Cinderella or Graham seeing as it was one of the ex-princess’ friends to suggest the - whatever they were - Emma and Regina simply nodded in acceptance.

“That is fine with me,” the dark Queen agreed looking to Cinderella to dare challenge her. As usual the woman gave in pretty fast; no one could stare down a Queen like Regina in any time or place.

“Alright then,” she clasped her hands in acknowledgment before turning to Graham, “Now off with you, I’d rather have you to your chambers before I allow these fine ladies to leave.” the glare she received had the regent raise a brow. Huffing the man simply walked away knowing he wouldn’t be winning a battle with the woman currently on the throne of the white kingdom.

As soon as he was gone though she turned both to Merida and Emma, “I apologize for any inconvenience this has cause you and I do so hope you accept my deepest apologies.”

“Of course your majesty,” the redhead supplied a smile on her lips though Emma could tell it was fake. Accusations or not neither champion should have been imprisoned for a suspected crime. They were to be questioned and trailed with evidence. But Graham had none, it was a violation of the laws and codes conducted within the kingdom. Regina however was not so nice.

“I am afraid I cannot,” the tone was dark and on the verge of something even more sinister, “Your ‘Champion’ wrongfully imprisoned not one but two guest champions during a time of neutrality. The kingdom’s laws also state that one cannot be arrested without definite proof of guilt in the matter. Witnesses that could have been on the losing side declaring them both guilty, where is the evidence in that?” she snapped, rage filling her at being toyed with, “Not to mention the one imprisoned was from my kingdom, which leads me to think this wasn’t just any arrest, it was also harassment. We all know the revenge the huntsman seeks against me and my knight because she came to me.”

With each cut of words Cinderella shrunk into herself, and she thought her stepmother had been bad. No, seeing the Evil Queen up close and personal made the woman she used to live with look like her fairy godmother. Clearing her throat the woman was deceptively calm. “You’re right, and I shall have him reprimanded for this. He will be deducted five points from the tournament-”

“I would rather you have the Huntsman banned from the remainder of the games,” Regina demanded, “Should he prove to be lying and him and my champion face off once more I fear for her life.” She didn’t really in fact fear for the blonde, Tobias had trained her well, but it was also a way to ensure the embarrassment of the White Kingdom, which let’s face it will always be her first goal among others.

Not being able to argue with such logic at the moment Cinderella simply pursed her lips. “Depending on the outcome of the verdict tomorrow I shall adhere to your request,” and that was all she had to say on that.

“Good, now if you’ll excuse us,” the Evil Queen waved a hand teleporting herself and Emma out of the dungeons leaving a fuming regent and a frustrated archer behind.

* * *

 

Back in the Queen’s chambers Emma simply watched Regina pace back and forth in front of her mirror knowing she would be berated for her lack of behavior and tact. She wasn’t expecting the questions that came instead though, “Are you uninjured?”

“Yes your majesty,” the knight replied calmly not understanding why she wasn’t being yelled at. The brunette stopped mid step turning to face the now free blonde. Her figure still covered in blood and dirt gave her the appearance a warrior should have. The appearance of a monster, but also something to be looked up to and feared at the same time. Moving closer she reached out seeing a cut Emma may have not noticed, but the small gash across her forehead though dried would surely bleed soon. Regina knew only too well the champion would scratch her head when thinking, and that’s been a lot lately.

Not used to the woman being so close to her face other than to yell or goad her, Emma was surprised when she felt a warm touch at her forehead and the smell of cinnamon and apples filling the space between them, “Thank you,” she whispered looking into the dark depths of her Queen’s eyes.

Clearing her throat the brunette stepped back to keep herself from doing something she’d most likely regret, “You are welcome, though it would do me no good to have you die of infection now would it?” though the question was genuine, cold and seemingly detached, Emma spotted the care within the pools she lost herself in moments ago.

“No,” the lopsided smile added a softness to the knight Regina hadn’t been witness to before, “I suppose not.” the air between them grew comfortable as the silence grew within the walls of the room. Deciding it better to rest for the night, the blonde adjourned to her own quarters with a small wave and a ‘goodnight,’ thrown in the other woman’s direction.

Watching the blonde close her door Regina let out a sigh, the night had been an ordeal to say the least. After leaving Emma to herself she came back to unwind, but found herself worried when Emma hadn’t returned for dinner.

* * *

 

_The knock at the door was hopefully the blonde but when she bade whoever it was to enter Regina was baffled to find it wasn’t Emma. It had only been an hour or two since she had left the tents, but there was no way the knight could be hurt or in trouble. At least that was the hope._

_“Dinner is served your majesty,” the guard bowed out of obligation. Maybe he knew something._

_“Have you seen the White Knight recently?”_

_“No, Queen Regina,” he replied not having the slightest clue to where the crowd favorite was currently, “but if I see her, I shall send her your way.”_

_Nodding she waved him away not caring for dinner in that moment. After the guard departed Regina walked to the vanity which held the only mirror in the room. Releasing a wisp of magic the reflective glass became a reflection from somewhere she’d never seen before._

_The image was of Emma and that_ redhead _sitting closely together, practically in each other’s lap and suddenly Regina was feeling a flare of green. Why she was feeling jealous was a question for a later time. But the sound of her knight’s laugh brought her back to the image of the three around the table. The man was talking about his deceased wife which seemed to cause Emma physical and emotional pain._

_“I remember when I met her, much like you met our Sophie,” his small smile was directed towards the blonde and Regina found herself smiling at something so genuine. And hell she was going soft._

_“I highly doubt that Alan,” she laughed, “You’re telling me you were guarding Lily and soon you fell in love against the wishes of your parents?”_

_The way the dark haired man flushed was amusing, “I cannot say that no…” and then all three were laughing. Seeing the woman was alright Regina left their conversation allowing the looking glass to return to its original state._

_The reflection she returned to though was somehow sadder than any other time she’d seen herself. Perhaps it was nothing, but maybe it was also the way Emma allowed Merida closer, then again she was avoiding as much contact with the blonde as possible. So she let it go for the moment._

_Preparing for bed hours later and still no knight to be seen or heard from, Regina was sure to give her the berating of a lifetime. As she was about to sleep for the night one of her personal guards burst through the doors unannounced, the only one who could ever get away with that wasn’t the one bursting in, this guard was panting and heaving, “My Queen,” his breath was short, “Emma, is in the dungeons.” And she was up with the utterance of the blondes name. Snapping her fingers engulfed by purple smoke she was dressed to kill, literally if she had to. Not even bothering to dismiss the man she stormed out past him and to the dungeons where things would surely become more interesting._

* * *

 

Now that the situation had been handled Regina wondered why she hadn’t still berated Emma for her recklessness and sheer lack of tact when dealing with the accusations and overall general problem. Not having the energy to analyze the reasons any further that night the Queen moved over to the bed settling in for the night. Closing her eyes she knew the weeks trials had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that my friends was the end....of the chapter. Nah, we still got a long way to go. Next chapter will be disastrous in terms of plans (but whose?) Let me know what you thought.


	23. A Question Of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating last month or the month before. I lost my drive for a bit there. Also switched jobs, am currently looking for a new place to live and yadayadayada. But I updated my other story I know. It flew from my fingers easier. I was just in a lull where I didn’t want to write this, but now I am back. Warning though this is just filler. There’s not any major action and is serving as a bridge to the next chapter which will be out next month as two others (if only one) to follow it in June. I apologize again for the delay in updates.

The morning came quickly and once more the crowd had gathered to watch their favored Champion win, and their current favor laid with the White Knight of the Dark Kingdom not giving one look to any other as the still qualified warriors stood in a line waiting for the games to resume. This morning however came with a different venue as Cinderella stood in the royals box back straight and confidence radiating off of her, “People and guests of the White Kingdom,” she addressed them all, “It has come to the attentions of many of the events that transpired yesterday resulting in the arrest of one Emma Swan.” murmurs and nods were quick to grow as the blonde continued, “In this light before we begin the archery competition she will be judged to be proven innocent or guilty for crimes against the White Kingdom and breaking an ordinance older than ourselves.”

“Get Blue!” one woman shouted which soon became the chant of many though there were some who threw in their prefered choice of judge.

Raising her hands the crowds stopped as the regent stared them all down, “Though I am sure Blue would be a choice you’d all trust, Merida champion of DunBroch has suggested the fae’s as an alternative.”

Hearing no resort or call of reasons not to use the suggested judges Cinderella looked to the line of warriors, “Champion’s Emma Swan and Graham Humbert please step forward” the two did as asked. Emma dressed in her casual training clothes consisting of tight black leather pants and a burgundy tunic under black leather studded vest, knee high steel toe boots, mid-forearm black gloves, and sword hanging from her side. Graham went for the more formal looking already dressed in the mundane and bland silver armor of the White Kingdom, the Queen’s symbol, a lyon-flower, embossed on the chest.

“You two have been at each other’s throats since the beginning, and by the occurrence of last night your honor’s are brought into question,” the two stood side by side glaring at one another as the woman spoke, “And so to settle this matter I have called upon the help of the fae’s. And perhaps with their help this dispute shall be solved civilly and quickly.”

Nodding the blonde continued to stand as everyone looked for the glowing spirits as they were known to do things in their own time. It was only the gasp of the other Champion’s that the audience's present spotted the blue orbs swirling around the two in question. They seemed to play with the blonde and brunette weaving over and under them, running up and down their arms, while also taking a moment to hover before their faces in judgment. For Emma the spirits were a rare sight seeing as she’d never seen one so the wonder in her eyes was genuine as her eyes followed them though her facial features remained cool and collected while Graham grunted and resisted the urge to swat them away.

In the end all the fae’s danced around Emma donning her in her armor and stripping the huntsman of his clearly passing judgment on who was at fault and who was innocent in this case. Many were shocked to say the least because even though they may root for the White Knight any person or persons from the Dark Kingdom were guilty without reason in their eyes. Not really having expected Emma to be innocent Cinderella took in a breath disappointed in the guilty party.

Seeing the regent hesitate to keep her part of the deal Regina stood from her spot to come stand next to the ruler in Snow’s stead, “I believe you have a punishment to dull out,” her clipped tone left no room for argument though many had noticed the change in the blonde queen’s demenior.

“Of course,” she never looked to the brunette knowing there’d be a raised brow and a look of incompetence many of the royal’s had become accustomed to over the years of having to meet with the woman, “Graham, for your lies and accusations proven false against Ser Emma Swan, White Knight of the Dark Kingdom, I hereby strip you of the title of champion and ban you from participating in the rest of the games. Henceforth you are disqualified and shall receive no accolades or rewards when they are finished.”

Outraged Graham turned on Emma drawing his sword, “You!” he swung away to which she simply sidestepped the blow not deigning to stoop to his level. If she was ever taught one thing about royalty that she’d never let go of was to not stoop to another’s level unless it turned in her favor. To turn on the unarmored man now in front of all these people would be in bad light and ruin the honor she held as a knight. When he came to swing again his sword was blocked by Triton, the man who’d almost dismounted her.

“This is not the way huntsman,” the man pleaded with the other to stand down. Looking around the defeated ex-champion saw how disappointed his own people were with him. The White Kingdom had always lived up to standards and believed they were wholly good while others depending on their allegiance were evil and dark.

Throwing down his sword Graham spared one last look towards the Evil Queen before turning back to Emma, “This isn’t over,” he ground out though his words were only met with a smirk before storming off the field and back into the castle. The Blue Fairy wouldn’t be happy with him. That was for sure.

With Emma declared innocent Cinderella sincerely apologized, or as much as she could seeing how she too thought Emma was guilty. Though at the same time she’s suspected her champion of foul play and intentions. Sadly nobody is perfect. As for the other champions it was Mulan, Merida, and surprisingly Triton that welcomed her back into the fold. With the whole debacle settled they could commence onto the next task of the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn’t a long chapter and that it was total filler but I really needed it so I could figure out how to write what was next. Coming to the end of the tournament is tricky. I’ll be having the Archery contest and the sparing contest together next chapter which will make it longer than this one. Then after that we’re going to see things pick up, promise. It’ll also be when we start to see a SwanQueen interaction truly begin. Please drop me a comment to let me know ya’ll haven’t given up on me please. And thanks for waiting this long for another chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I could really use some feedback here and I'd like to know what you though of this chapter and the story so far.


End file.
